


Bozai's Gift

by TannicFlesh



Series: the Voe Ring series [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, M/M, Mild Feminization, Monsters, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 60,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannicFlesh/pseuds/TannicFlesh
Summary: Link regrets using Bozai for so many pairs of boots, and means to apologize and let him know the truth. But things don't go quite as Link plans - and he ends up in an awkward situation. (Originally posted to my own account on Hentai Foundry).





	1. The Voe Ring

Bozai’s Gift: Chapter I

_The Voe Ring_

By DoaC (TannicFlesh)

 

Content Warning: Link/Bozai, Gay, light-feminization, Non-Con, Chastity

 

The ice sphere whizzed past Link’s ear as he side-stepped out of the way, never taking his eyes off of the Ice Lizalfos, or the flameblade he’d dropped behind it.

 

 _Seriously, Who spits at their enemy?!_ He thought to himself. The setting sun glinted off the metal helm on its snout as the beast leapt into the air, intent on bringing its forked blade down on his skull. Link’s snow-boots gripped the soft powdery snow, allowing him to sprint away from the rock ledge he'd been backed up against and roll beneath the creature’s attack. As he rose he took the flameblade in hand, swinging it in an upward arc, splitting the icy Lizalfos up the middle as it turned to find it's quarry. The creature seemed to almost melt around the heat of the blade, it's helm and horn clunking to ground as its last breath turned to steam in the frigid air of the Gerudo highlands.

 

Link paused to catch his breath, looking down at his feet clad in the spry snow boots he'd gotten from Bozai not two weeks ago. The guilt he felt at deceiving the smitten man suddenly set in, like a rock in his midsection. _If not for Bozai, I might have had my head smashed in just now_ Link thought. Of course, he’d traded the image of the Sword of the Eighth Heroine for them, but he knew that was not what Bozai was after. And indeed, on leaving with the snowboots the man had seemed only more infatuated with Link; Link had wanted to say something to him then, tell him he was just boy in disguise, but the Gerudo guards were nearby and intently focused on the two of them. But it just seemed mean, unfair, to leave the man in the dark, even if Link had felt a little flushed and uncomfortable under his gaze. _After I investigate the rumors of the Kuh Takkar Shrine, I’ll get him away from the city and break it to him. I’m supposed to be a champion, right? Not a manipulative...jerk._

 

Link stood up, turned into the freezing wind and trudged on, his Sheikah slate pinging slightly at his side, sensing a shrine nearby. Touching a spot on the slate, he opened his “Sheikah Storage Pouch” and put the Lizalfos parts in for later trading, closed the “pouch” and walked on.

 

***

 

The air that greeted him at the Gerudo City shrine was stultifyingly hot. He’d made the decision to keep his warming Snowquill armor on until he got to the desert for fear of freezing before he’d been able to transport away. Now Link broke out in sweat as the warm air turned his garb into a closed warming oven, he almost felt faint. He looked up to see the city wall stretch in the horizon, too far thankfully for the guards to pinpoint his arrival. He slipped around the side of the shrine to the back where the rising sun cast a shadow and the sand was cool enough to remove his boots. He leaned against the cool, humming stone of the shrine and looked around to see if there were any travelers or beasts about, but saw only sand on the horizon and the distant corner where the walls of Gerudo city met.

 

Link quickly began removing his armor, first the warm layers of Snowquill armor which he pulled over his head and lay against the gentle slope of the Shrine wall. His firm, slim body was pale and glistened with sweat, that cooled him in the desert breeze. Link touched his Sheikah slate and opened up the Storage Pouch, which one of the scientists had explained to him once in rather complex terms - how so much storage fit in the same space used to transport between shrines - but he had not been able to follow, content to be a champion who used his tools without needing to know every damned detail.

 

As he bent to peel off his trousers, a glint of light near the city wall caught his eye and he looked up - wary of anyone seeing him change into his Gerudo...outfit. _Hmmm, nothing._ No movement, no light. Link shuffled out of his pants, and his heart raced as he peeled his damp undershorts down and stood fully naked, his penis half erect with the excitement of disrobing in the open air. The rising sun had slowly crept around the side of the shrine, drying his skin and lighting his lithe figure; his body was quite smooth but for a light down of yellow hair around his cock. He had a few scars, but as he rubbed his hands over his own naked body they found mostly just tightly compact muscle and cream colored skin.

 

Link finally decided he’d risked getting caught enough and decided to dress for the Gerudo, and pulled out his newly dyed _Vai_ outfit. When he’d first gotten the Sandboots from Bozai, the man had mentioned how lovely his blue outfit looked, but said something in passing about getting a something in pink that would bring out his (her) skin. Link had blushed at the comment, feeling strangely flattered in the light Gerudo garb - and that had only made Bozai smile more intently. Bozai’s loose beige pants clung to his legs in the wind, and Link saw then a the outline of his cock, hardening beneath the fabric. Link for a moment could not take his eyes away, partly because he could tell Bozai had a penis larger than his own. Larger than he’d seen since some of the bathing soldiers in the first war against Calamity Gannon. Bozai had seen him looking - but Link muttered something in a soft tone about returning with the evidence of the sword, and walked away blushing all the way to his toes. He could feel the man watching him as he left, and he moved his hips a little to play the part out as he left. _The things I do for equipment_ he’d thought to himself at the time.

 

Before Link returned to Bozai for the snowboots, he had wanted to help his chances of winning the man over, so he had purchased another Gerudo outfit and taken it to Hateno to have it dyed pink. The purchase had seemed extravagant - though Link had the money and it wasn’t expensive...but he felt a strange tightness in his chest when he had bought it - he felt a tense excitement to be buying something he knew he shouldn’t be - that any soldier would balk at wearing...

 

Presently, outside the Gerudo city shrine, Link pulled the pink outfit from his “pouch” - he was not sure why the Gerudo shopkeeper had given him the undergarments for free, but they were made of the same light, cooling fabric as the shawl top and sirwal pants. He pulled the sheer light blue undergarments up, the fabric forming a small pouch around his cock and balls and the back thong resting against his hole. These too had a cooling effect, but he couldn’t help but feel ashamed at the flirty design he - a fucking soldier and champion - was wearing. He quickly pulled the pink airy pants up and they rested perfectly just below his navel, showing his strong core muscles as he covered his chest with the top halter. He pulled his hair back into behind his head and tied it, then attached the this pink veil.

 

  _Maybe I should wear the blue outfit_. _I’m trying to let him down, after all._ He hadn't really thought about why he’d chosen the pink one, he’d just pulled it out. _Whatever, let’s get this over with._  Link closed his Sheikah storage pouch and walked towards the city entrance. He didn’t notice the tall man, with dark hair and glasses staying in the growing shadow of the city wall - a man who had been watching him since Link had exited shrine. Bozai stood in the shadows, staring as Link walked in a lilting gait towards the city, the outline of his hard cock straining against the fabric of his pants…

 

***

 

Link first entered the city to refresh himself, taking in a glass of the cool crisp wine at the local establishment, and wandering over to the Gerudo Secret Club to look at the Voe or men’s armor once again. It was light, and airy but not nearly as sexy as his female Gerudo clothes. _I wonder if I could get away with wearing this around openly?_ He liked the way the cloth felt, it's cooling effects and light soft feel, even when he wasn't in the desert heat.

 

Finally, he wandered back out of the city to find his quarry, settling down at one of the tented carpets that popped up here and there against the city walls, where Voe took shelter and waited on traders to emerge from the female-only city. Link laid down on the rug in the shade, leaning up on his elbows to watch for approaching men and scout for Bozai - ever jogging around the city walls even without his beloved boots. Link admitted to himself he was exhausted, having tamed three of the great “Divine Beasts” and traveled all over Hyrule searching for shrines - trying to regain his former strength before turning to Calamity Ganon. The shade, the air, the outfit all made Link feel peaceful - the nearby guards ensuring that beasts would not beset this town.

 

“Well, well, my princess. You’ve returned to me!” Link somehow had not heard the man approach, but Bozai was behind him and Link turned on one elbow and looked up. Bozai was taller than he, with spectacles and dark hair; his body seemed to have some strength despite the man’s fawning behavior - kept in shape perhaps by his love of jogging around the walls. He was standing close enough for the wind to carry a light scent of masculine sweat to Link’s nostrils. Link stretched languidly ( _why am I still playing this out?_ ) then rose to look at Bozai - his eyes as ever filled with a clear sheen of desire.

 

Link looked over ‘her’ shoulder at the Guards near the gate - who were once again intent on the Voe who had come up to the lounging woman. _If they hear me say I’m a man, I’ll never be able to get back into the city._ Link kept his voice low, and light “can we meet away from the city? Tonight? I need to...come clean with you, but for reasons I can’t explain now, I can’t do it here.”

 

Bozai’s chest was still rising and falling from the exertion of his jog, but his mouth curved into a smile - “of course, there’s an Oasis not far from the city, to the southeast. It will be the perfect spot! A little pond and a brook. Let's meet there before sunset?” He took Link’s hand as he said this - who pulled his hand away and turned.

 

“Yes, this evening, then.” Bozai’s hand grazed Link’s side and faintly touched Link’s rear as he walked away - Link turned to give an admonishing look, and was started at the look in Bozai’s eyes. It wasn’t the same look as before - it was... _what?_ But the look was gone now - replaced with the same, longing Link had become accustomed to. _Poor guy, you’re not getting the message you think you are tonight!_ Link walked towards the guards, unsure why he felt so uncomfortable…unsure what he’d seen.

 

As he passed the guards, one gruffly asked him “What did he want with you?”

 

Link paused, and said in his best tough Vai, “the same thing _all_ Voe want.” The guard snorted as Link walked away. _Guess that’s probably true_ he absently thought to himself.

 

***

 

Link found a sand seal outside the city walls and hopped on his shield and headed Southeast. He knew the oasis well and had little trouble finding it, though he was surprised to find that Bozai was not only there already, but had set up several blankets, and a kind of tent made of cloth tied to a palm tree and propped with another stick, and had even built a fire that was unlit.

 

The Oasis was a small cool water basin, fed by a brook and surrounded by trees and some large boulders - large enough to shield the desert winds that could get harsh at times. Somewhere the brook was fed by gurgling water that made a pleasant, soothing sound. Link noticed two stoppered bottles cooling in the water.

 

“Isn’t the sky beautiful this time of day?” Bozai said to Link, who softly agreed that it was. Bozai wore a beige tunic and brown pants and, of course, fine boots. “Come and sit with me – have some wine.” Link thought about refusing - but decided that it might be better for poor Bozai if the man was a little drunk. Link sat on the rug beneath the tent cover and watched him get a bottle from the brook where it cooled and return to the camp area. He retrieved two earthenware cups turned away from link to fill them. Link took the cup as Bozai sat down next to him, and sipped on the cool red wine. It was slightly effervescent, fruity, but not too much so as to be offensively sweet.

 

 _When was the last time I had two cups of wine in one day?_ He mused to himself. Saving the land was demanding work, after all, and relaxing brought twinge of guilt for all the work ahead of him - for the princess away in the castle. The two sat for a moment in the peaceful spot, watching the changing light - well, Link watching the light, and Bozai watching Link watching the light.

 

“Bozai” Link said at last, “I need to tell you something.” He simply continued to look at Link, something like a gentle smile on his lips. “I’m not what you think I am.” Link looked over at him, then looked away at the setting sun that was starting to touch the tops of the trees.

 

Bozai looked down, “I know you’re clearly a great adventurer. Just to think you proved those old wives tales true! You’re no less lovely for that!”

 

Link just looked at his wine, finally upended his cup. It was good wine. “I’m a man.”

 

Bozai’s smile turned into a thin line, his eyes showed his confusion behind his spectacles. “What? I’m not sure what you mean…” Then he laughed, and his smile showed that he did not believe Link.

 

Link sighed.  “No, I’m serious. I feel bad I misled you, but I _needed_ to get into Gerudo city. That’s why I wanted to tell you here, away from the guards, so I would not be found out.” Bozai was still grinning and laughing a bit. “I’m one of the champions trying to save Hyrule - my name is _Link_ \- doesn’t that sound familiar?”

 

Now Bozai rolled his eyes. “Oh come on! Stop trying to resist your feelings for me! What an absurd story - Link the champion would have a cock!” With that the man reached over and grabbed Link’s crotch - and stopped cold, a look of shock and embarrassment on his face as his hand rested on Link’s package. He swallowed his spit.

 

He quickly pulled his hand back as though he had been stung and turned away. Bozai pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them, sitting quietly. Link, his mind fuzzy with that last big gulp of wine, sat quietly for a moment. “Well, you make a gorgeous champion” Bozai said at last. “I guess it was too good to be true!” He looked at Link, then turned away again, though what Link saw behind those spectacles was not anger, but almost seemed like the same emotion as before...

 

Link started to stand, but Bozai put his hand on his arm. “Wait, you’re here, why not have another drink with me? I feel so foolish for all of this. But” he paused, “maybe we can be friends?” Link hesitated. It was getting late, the air would cool soon, there was work to do. But the wine _was_ really tasty. _And who knows? Maybe he’s got other useful stuff for my tasks ahead?_ Those boots were pretty damn helpful.

 

“Okay, well, just one more drink” Link said as he settled back down. Bozai smiled and went to retrieve the other bottle from brook. _What is that look?_ Link wondered to himself. He was somewhat surprised by Bozia’s reaction. _Well, how the hell would you react to finding out the woman you'd been rubbing it out to was a guy?_ Link couldn't help but have an image of the tall man masturbating enter his head, he felt himself grow warm with embarrassment at the idea.

 

Again Bozai filed their cups at the tent, and returned to sit on blanket. Link sipped the wine, it felt cool on his lips but warmed as it went down. Bozai was looking at him over his cup, staring at him. _He still looks like…_ What? Link mind went back to that image of him masturbating, and Link couldn't help cast a glance down at Bozai’s crotch. _What the - is he HARD?!_ Link set down his cup, his head feeling a little fuzzy. _A little too fuzzy? I’m not that much of a lightweight._ He put his hand down to push himself up to stand, but stumbled sitting back down.

 

“This wine has got me drunker than I thought!” He said, but his words were fuzzy. He closed his eyes and shook his head, suddenly realizing he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open. He looked up at Bozai, “Look I have to…” _go._ But he couldn’t stand, or even support himself on his elbows. Link’s blurry mind registered that now there was anger in the other man’s face...but his eyes just couldn’t stay open. And they didn’t.

 

***

 

Consciousness returned slowly. Link was only dimly aware at first that he was warm, and lying on a comfortable sleeping rug, and of something that sounded like a crackling fire. He moved his hands up beneath his head, only half conscious that something was keeping his wrists together. But he felt nice, warm...comfy really. He turned his body slightly, becoming absentmindedly aware of the body lying next to him.

 

“Ah, you're finally rousing, my dear.” A  man's voice, warm yet stern, right next to his ear. _No, I'm still sleepy._ Link thought, smiling inwardly. But consciousness was forced on him as someone moved and shifted Link’s body, lifting his torso and resting it against something. His arms were lifted over his head, pressed against whatever he'd been set up against, and fixed there.

 

 _What are my hands doing up there?_ The thought was silly, and again made Link smile. But his arms were becoming uncomfortable. Slowly Link opened his eyes, and looked up at his hands. There was a clear, purple-black night sky, whose stars were covered intermittently with broad korork leaves; Link’s hands—bound in a complex knot at the wrists—were tied to the trunk of the desert tree that bore the korork fronds.

 

 _This is not good._ But whatever was floating around his in head kept the thought from generating any emotion. Slowly looking around, his faculties began to sharpen. _Campfire, tent, girly clothes, Bozai._ The man stood over Link, shirtless chest and navel covered in a thin layer of dark hair, dark like his shoulder length hair – Link became aware of his body as showing strength, something he'd never seen beneath the nervous bespectacled fawning. His eyes, no longer bespectacled, looked down at him with a very different emotion behind them. Bozai's brown pants strained with a raging hardon.

 

Emotions began land, fear being the first, and bringing with it adrenaline-fueled clarity. “Oh, what the fuck?” He heard himself say. He struggled to free his hands, but the bindings were tight, and strongly secured to the tree.

 

“Shhhh, don't struggle now.” Bozai squatted down and looked Link in the eye. He was still wearing his pink, frilly Gerudo number and he felt his face flush with embarrassment. “You shouldn't have mislead me.” Link was mute, his mind blank - he couldn't really comprehend what was going on. Bozai trailed a hand up Link’s bare side, then placed both hands on his chest, caressing the soft material there, rubbing it over  his nipples.

 

Link shook himself from his stupor, and tried to pull away from the roving hands. “Bozai, stop! Please. I'm sorry.”  Link pressed himself back against the tree trunk, scarcely an inch between his body and the other man’s. _He's going to beat the crap out of me. This is how I go down? Dressed like a girl in front of horny, angry nerd?_

 

 “Sorry for sleeping too long? Don't worry, it's still a nice night for our date.”

_Date?!_  The other man turned away, still crouching over Link, and produced an elixir vial. _Shit, if he puts me out, there's no way I can fight back._ Link’s confused mind panicked a little then. “Wait, I just...I just woke up? You don't want me—”

 

“It's not for that” Bozai cut him off. Be placed his index finger over the top of the bottle and upended it to get a little elixir on his fingertip - with his free hand he grabbed Link’s chin, rubbing the substance on his lips. Link tried to resist, even pulling his lips into his mouth, but only succeeded in getting some of the substance on his tongue. Bozai then rubbed the substance on his own lips in a weirdly intimate gesture.

 

Link’s lips started to tingle, the little bit in his mouth now trickling warmth down his spine. Bozai’s hands returned to his chest, but his touch was suddenly warm, tingling with pleasure, Link tried to squirm away but a moan escaped him instead. Bozai chuckled, his hands drifting lower, tracing heated trails down Link’s lithe stomach. Slowly he inched Links pants down, the light material revealing his feminine undergarments. And…

 

“What the fuck _is_ that?” Link’s cock was in some translucent, pink ( _the same pink as my outfit?!_ )...thing. The substance formed a sort of encasement around his shaft, connected to a kind of ring made of similar substance around the base of his cock and balls, with the latter hanging free in the air. All the elixired sensations were sending blood flowing to his shaft, but it merely swelled to fill the confines of the encasement. Bozai lifted the shaft up and squeezed it, Link felt the pressure but the stuff was firm, yielding only a little to the warm pressure. There was a small hole at the tip the device that opened to the head of his penis.

 

“I know it's a bit forward to get you jewelry for our first date, but I wanted something that would make you mine forever” Bozai said looking down at Link’s encased cock. “Make you my girl” he said more quietly.

 

Link fought through the pleasant warming sensations to try and pull away from his touch. “Fuck you - I'm not a girl! _Are you out of your mind_?” He was trying to keep the panicked edge out of his voice.

 

Bozai squeezed Link’s balls making him gasp in pain, and at the electric sensation that rippled from the grasp of his firm hand. “The Gerudo warriors used to use these Voe Rings to keep their men in control. Of course there's no need for them anymore, now no Voe are allowed in the city, but the enterprising person can still find one from the right kind of trader.” Bozai dropped Link’s package and slowly pulled the flimsy underwear back over it, pulling the back strap tight against Link’s hole causing him to gasp as it sent pleasure up his spine. Bozai smiled, “it has some special qualities, the Voe Ring does. It binds its wearer to the giver.” He leaned in, placing one hand on Link’s bound hands (pushing now, his weight against him - electricity warming down through the discomfort, discomfort welling up through the sensations), his other hand slipping around Link’s lithe waist, pulling the boy’s bejeweled groin against his engorged crotch. “Only I can remove the Voe Ring I gave you. Gave my girl.” Bozai's breath was warm against Link’s ear as he whispered, his cheek pressed against the other man’s through the flimsy fabric of the veil.

 

Link strained, but...the sensations spreading from his lips, the warmth of his body and each tingling inch of flesh, his head still fuzzy - “I’m not a girl” it sounded firm and weak. The contraption was pulling down on his crotch painfully - pulling on his balls now. His own erection was creating the pressure.

 

“If you ever want this off - you’re going to be my good girl”. Bozai said evenly. His eyes held Link’s, and then he kissed him. _Oh what the Farosh?_ Link turned his face away towards the tree trunk, his lips now moist with the other man’s and that strange elixir warming him now and _why is he standing up - oh no…_

 

Slowly Bozai released the metal clasp of his brown pants and unfastened the front. He was not a large man, but now seemed to be towering over Link, and his cock was thick and heavy. “You’re going to be my good girl, right?” _You can’t be serious._ The cock head was dripping slightly, inches from Link’s mouth, but he kept his head turned away. The smell of sweat drifted off the soft hair surrounding shaft, and the low balls a that hung like weights in sack. His booted foot pressed on Link’s encased package, slowly applying pressure. “If you want release...you have to be a good girl.” Was that a maniacal glint in his eye?

 

“Just lick it. You owe me that much princess.” _You have no idea how powerful a princess is._ Link refused. Bozai pressed the weight of his body down, pressing his groin on Link’s face - trapping him against the tree - but Link refused. _I’m a champion - not some...tavern whore._ Link thought - though he was dressed like one at the moment. The smell was musky and overwhelming, Bozai glared down at the trapped champion as he rubbed his shaft and balls into the veil, staining the flimsy fabric with the smell of his groin.

 

Link closed his eyes. Kept his mouth shut.

 

“Fine, bitch.”

 

Link cracked his eye and saw a blade glint in the light. It was that moment - where he thought _this is it_ , the blade was real and moving and all he had to do was give in a little and his mission - the princess - all of it had another chance. He slipped his lips over the tip of Bozai’s cock, hoping to slow the attack, stall imminent death…

 

But the blade had just cut the ropes that bound his hands. Link, looked up at Bozai who had something like triumph in his eyes - the blade had cut the binds and even the tether to the tree trunk. _Free_ Link thought - but he had the man’s cock in his lips. His body was hot - it wasn’t as bad as _oh fuck this -_ Link shoved the other man away and rolled towards the water. _We’re still at the oasis!_ He faked gagging and made gestures of offended noises.

 

Bozai stood there, in the fire light, naked, erect. The blade of the thin curved knife stuck in the tree and he made no move for it - Link looked at him with utter malice. But then turned to his panties and bejeweled junk - a new rush of embarrassment flooding over him as he thought how this would look if his allies could see him now.

 

 _Get this off and OW_. “OW” he said aloud. The stuff around his cock _why am I still hard?_ was not visibly attached - but when he tried to pull his cock out, or pull the circle thing around his balls off, it pulled and stretched his skin at the base of his shaft. “What is this ?!” He said to himself. A familiar scent drifted over his nostrils _oh him_ and he was standing over Link.

 

“I told you. Only I can take it off.”

 

Link stared up at Bozai, the man’s eyes were calm. _He doesn’t need the blade._

 

Link sighed. Then crawled into the cold brook, trying to wash the weird jewelry off his cock. Bozai stood off by the fire, adding wood occasionally but mostly slowly stroking his erection, watching Link struggle. Link was getting really cold - the desert night was mild tonight but the water was not, and the fire has nowhere nearby and _damnit - what have I gotten into?_ He still had his top on and his veil as he slunk over to the fire. Then a thought struck him. Link went the tree he’d been bound to and retrieved the knife, turning on Bozai.

 

“Get this thing off of me” he tried to sound threatening despite being naked from the waist down and wearing women’s clothes otherwise. Bozai’s eyes narrows, his smile thinned to a line.

 

“Don’t be foolish, dear. I told you only I can take it off. I can hardly do that if you kill me.” Link tried to think of a way around this, but his head was still a fuzzy mix of elixirs and he turned away and frustratedly slammed the blade back into the tree.  Bozai walked past him to fish his soaked panties from the water, and lay them by the fire. “I really liked these. You looked so beautiful in them.” Link blushed inwardly, having never thought of himself as “beautiful” until he met this strange man. _Didn’t you though?_

 

Link sat by the fire, naked but for the veil and top. Bozai then picked up the bottle of lip-tingly stuff and upturned it on his finger once again. Completely naked, erect, he knelt in front of Link, who had pulled his knees up to his chest and was sitting close to the fire.

 

“Put this finger in your mouth, and lick the elixir off”.

 

Link just stared. He knew this was some wacky sexy potion. When he’d had it on his lips his whole body had burned at the man’s touch. _Make the best of a bad situation? I need to get this weird thing off. Hard to save the land with my cock in a...thing…_ Link opened his mouth and closed his eyes. …     … Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see a patronizing look - “do it nicely, do it like a good girl.”

 

 _OH FOR…_ Link took Bozai’s hand gently in his own and stuck out his tongue, licking the finger and swirling his tongue around it. The warmth spread quickly again and Link took the whole finger in his mouth now. “Look at me”. He opened his eyes, with the man’s finger in his mouth he started to suck on it, swirl his tongue around the elixired digit.

 

With a suddenness and strength Link had not expected Bozai grabbed Link by his ponytail and pulled him forward onto his hand and knees, his face suddenly shoved again into the man’s rigid crotch and held tight there. “Kiss it” came the command. Link was thinking slowly and had to remember why he was doing this ( _right that weird thing he promised to take this off of my dick)_ , and the smell was overwhelming, musky, the hairs around crotch rubbing against Links smooth face. _Which part do I kiss?_ But Link raised a hand and took the thick cock in it and slowly brought the tip to his lips, and gently kissed it. He felt so warm now, the fire was nice and, so he kissed it again _what am I doing?_ and the third time he opened his mouth, just a bit, and put his tongue over his lower lip, sucking the tip of the cock in just a tiny amount.

 

It was warm, and so was the warm wet finger, covered in elixer and Link’s spit, that was suddenly prodding his asshole. _WAIT no! NO._  But Bozai had his hand on Link’s head and was bent over his body so he couldn’t turn around - he tried push away, with his hand on his thighs - and Bozai's cock was slipping into his mouth. Link instinctively wrapped his lips over his teeth to make sure he didn’t scrape the thick shaft. The sensation as strange, the skin was soft against his tongue yet pulsed over the hard erection, the taste was _what?_ salty - and suddenly Link realized he was sucking Bozai’s cock. The man’s dick was slowly pumping in and out of his mouth and he was running his tongue on the underside, gently sucking. The finger found it’s home and it was warm, tingly and wet.  _That’s so weird_. He thought, just as the probing finger pushed a spot within him that made him moan over the cock in his mouth. His cock strained within it’s confines. _I can’t be... this is not…_ what?

 

In that moment Link saw himself. Naked with a man’s cock in his mouth and a finger in his ass - hardly the image of a champion. _Thank the Faries the princess can’t see me like this, or the soldiers. He seems intent on humiliating me, but at least he’s content to do it in private._ Link was trying not to think about the cock pushing its way in and out of his mouth, or the sensations coming from the pressure in his ass, his blank mind not realizing his body was pushing back against that pressure. His non-erection was raging in the weird jewel thing ( _Voe Ring?_ ). Bozai removed his finger and leaned up, placing both hands behind Link’s head. Link looked up into his eyes. There was the edge of a smile on one corner of Bozai’s lips.

 

Slowly he pushed his girth and length deeper into Link’s mouth, pushing against the back of the boy’s throat. Link gagged and tried to pull back but couldn’t with his head in his hands. Link instead grasped both of his thighs, trying push him away. Bozai held tight, and Link started to gag, his stomach convulsing and tears rising in his eyes _is he trying to choke me to death on his dick?_ But finally he pulled back — only to shove the full length of his cock back down Link’s throat as the boy was gasping for breath - Bozai’s balls slapped lazily against Link’s chin.

 

Link tried to protest but the other just held on, the cock reaching the back of this throat and pushing wider and deeper. _I can’t breathe I’m going to die_. Finally Link looked up, pleading into his eyes, trying to communicate - only then seeing the look of glee in the man’s face. And then he relented, just a little. His hard cock rubbed against Link’s face as he gasped again for air, the shaft slick with the slime from Link’s throat.

 

“You’re such a little slut for this being our first date.” Link couldn’t look up. His legs folded under him, he leaned against the other’s legs as he stood over him fighting for air. _When is this going to end?_ Bozai used his rigid shaft to lift the veil that hung in front of Link’s face; out of the side of his eye Link saw the man standing with his hands on his hips, thick cock standing out like a sword. _What the stars does he want? Is he angry? Crazy? Where is this going?_ Link’s jaw ached and his throat felt raw, but his body was still warm from the elixir, his mind still focusing on the point where his own thinly covered shoulder leaned slightly against the man’s warm leg.

 

“What do you want?” Link asked weakly. He absently pulled again on the Voe Ring, trying to find where it somehow was bound to his body, but could find no physical stitch or substance that kept the contraption tightly connected to the base of his shaft and balls. The pressure from his own touch nevertheless spurred arousal and his cock swelled again within the transparent device.

 

Bozai still stood with his hands on his hips, cock fully erect ( _is that the elixer’s work too?_ ). “I just want you to be my good girl.” _Well, fuck it. I’ve had to do worse things as a soldier and champion. I need to swallow my pride and get out of this weird situation._ Link turned his head, and looked up at the smirk in Bozai’s eyes. Slowly he parted his lips and took the head of cock in his mouth again, slowly working it with his sore jaw, focusing on his task at hand. Again Link found the sensation and texture strange, the softness of his skin against the tight turgid shaft of his cock, he focused on sensing that texture, feeling it with his tongue and mouth. When the dick pressed against the back of his throat, Link slid back to the tip, then back down again - trying to apply pressure that would feel good and bring Bozai to climax. “That’s a good girl, Link. That feels so good, just like that.” Bozai was murmuring, never taking his eyes of the boy in _Vai’s_ clothes, watching him constantly. “Such a pretty face, you look so good sucking my cock - this is what I dreamed you'd look like. But you’ve learned so quickly, oh that’s good…I thought I’d have to teach you how to pleasure a man.”

 

Link was only half registering the other man’s words - he was just focusing on his task, trying to concentrate on the feeling, the texture - using his tongue and his lips to caress Bozai's cock. He was aware when the other man placed his hands behind his head, and started pumping his hips more, holding Link’s head. _He’s using my mouth like woman’s hole._ Link looked up and was startled to see that glint of malice had returned to Bozai’s face. Just then he started pounding his cock hard into Link’s face, pushing down the boy’s throat - making him gag again and again, pressing the coarse hair at the base of his shaft into gauzy fabric of the Gerudo veil. Link tried to keep from passing out and loosened his throat, almost taking the pounding cock in stride, trying to breathe through his nostrils when Bozai pulled back. Link’s body was convulsing, tears streamed from his eyes and he was unable to see the other man clearly now. Bozai finally let out a long, deep groan and plunged his cock deep down Link’s raw throat. Link felt the shaft throbbing as the other spilled his seed inside him - Link was pushing hard against the others thighs, trying to get the slimmest gap for breathing. Finally Bozai released his grip, Link choked for air, but the shaft still lay in his mouth, pulsing out the last of Bozai’s semen - his hand slid lightly around the side of Link’s face, lifting up his chin to look at him. Breathlessly Bozai said, “swallow it all”.

 

Link swallowed, disgusted with himself more than the taste of the cum in his mouth, disgusted that he did what the other man said even while his half-hard cock lay in link's mouth. Disgusted at his own undeniable arousal, his own erection that was stuck swelling against the insides of the Voe Ring, untouchable.

 

Bozai, of course, noticed. “Seems like you enjoyed that. I knew our first date would be memorable.” He lay down beside Link, between him and the fire, and pulled the champion close, his heaving chest pressed against link's back. His half erect penis was pressed against Link’s rear. His breathing began to slow. Link tried to turn his thoughts away from sex, from this violation, away from the fact that despite everything he'd heard from his fellow soldiers so long ago, he'd never until this moment had sex with anyone, remaining chaste for his princess. _Chaste indeed._

 

Link tried to focus on his mission, reminding himself that he'd done this all for the land, to continue his fight, to save the Princess trapped in the castle of Hyrule. But the man's body was pressed against his, and Link became aware that hands were again roving over his front, the electricity from the elixir was waning but still stimulating as Bozai’s hands caressed his stomach, lazily wandering up to his chest, rubbing his nipples through the Gerudo fabric. Link closed his eyes, tried to turn away from the sensations, but when he gently took Link's nipples between his fingers the boy gasped audibly, almost involuntarily pushing back against Bozai’s body.

 

He whispered into Link’s ear, “you want me to give you release?” _That's a weird way putting it_. But Link turned to face him and nodded assent. Link was confused when the other man produced the bottle of erotic elixer. _I thought this date was over._ Link just looked at Bozai. “They say applying this to the lips gives the most diluted sensations” his finger dipped in elixir drifted downwards towards link's belly. “When applied to a more sensitive place, it may be enough to drive someone wild.” Just as Bozai moved his hand to Link’s asshole, Link moved to hold his arm.

 

“No.”

This was the limit. But the tincture dipped finger touched his sphincter, and the sensation made Link’s hand weaken. “Oh!”. The earlier violation had almost passed from Link’s mind - and until this night it had never occurred to him that he might put anything inside his asshole - or that it might feel… pleasurable. _It’s just that strange elixir_ he mentally noted to himself - rationalizing the weirdly pleasurable tingling emanating from the finger inside him. Slowly Bozai pushed a second finger against Link’s hole, and the again protested - “no - not this. This is too far!” But he was not moving away, and when the second finger slipped inside they hit that special something deep inside Link. He gasped as again Bozai began to move his fingers in and out, pushing that space deep inside him - it was sending shocks through his body. He heard himself making noises, each time Bozai’s fingers pressed into him, “ ah, ah, ah, AH” there was a pressure building along that space between his ass and the base of his cock, straining in the Voe Ring. He grabbed Bozai's arm, not to push it away, but he found himself pushing himself on the man’s fingers, grinding his waist.

 

Something started dripping from the open end of the Voe Ring - that strange pressure had reached his cock and he was dripping. _He’s found some way to make me piss myself!_ But even as he thought it Link knew this was his semen, being pumped from inside somehow through the rhythmic gyrations of the intruding fingers. Link lay on his back, his feet planted now trying to move his hips onto Bozai’s fingers, his head was lying back, his eyes were closed, he was moaning and his cum was dripping down over his own balls. “Please...please” _please what?_

 

Eventually the pressure lessened, the cum stopped leaking out of the Ring, but Link kept humping himself on Bozai's fingers, never reaching a sensation of climax. Bozai pulled his fingers away. “Did you enjoy your release?”  _This is the stuff he’s put in my body. I’m not right - this is not right. I don’t like this - not any of it._ Link strained to clear his thoughts. Bozai moved between his legs, his cock now fully erect - he rubbed it against Link’s hole, leaning over the boy and placing his hands on either side. “NO!” Link said, though he still felt a weird desire to... _no I can’t let him do this to me_.

 

But Bozai did not push his cock inside the boy. He just slowly teased his hole as Link mumbled something about please do not and being a “champion not some whore.” Bozai just looked down at him for a moment, finally saying “no, not on our very first date.” Link felt the man move away, and he rolled on his side towards the fire. He had no idea how soon morning would come, but the night sky was still dark and he could not locate the moon. His body was exhausted, his arms ached, his throat and jaw were terribly sore. “You said you would take this off if I was good” _Goddesses I sound like an idiot._

 

Link was having trouble staying conscious. His mind was confused again, going through moments of clarity that quickly faded. _Did he slip me a sleep elixir again? When_? The other man was still lying beside him, Link lay his head down and looked up, and found that the other man was looking down at him with some like the adoration, admiring Link’s form. Link knew a part of himself liked this, the way the man’s gaze made him feel, something he’d never felt before. “You said you take this off.” His eyes closed.

 

“Is that what I said?” Link didn’t know what to make of that. _Tomorrow, I’ll get that knife. I’ll torture him, not kill him. It’s the only way out of this._

 

Before his consciousness sunk into darkness, Link realized that Bozai must have somehow known he was a _Voe_ if he’d brought the Voe Ring to the oasis.

 

***

 

When he awoke, the sun was beating down and the air had warmed,  though he was lying in the shade of a tree, dressed in his Gerudo garb. The Voe Ring was still attached to his cock. A piece of parchment had been placed in his hand. “ _I cannot wait for our second date. You’ll have to seek me out - but I know you will!”_ Link looked around, but he knew he was alone in the oasis. _At least he left me my gear._ Link stood and walked towards the water, to wash himself and plan his next move.

 


	2. Crossing the Chasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is furious at his situation stuck in the Voe Ring, and is searching for answers as he tries to thwart Bozai. But as the Blood Moon rises, he finds his mind drifting towards the sexual pleasures he's been denied...  
> (Posted originally to my own account on Hentai Foundry)

Bozai’s Gift: Chapter  II

_Crossing the Chasm?_

By DoaC (TannicFlesh)

 

Warnings: Gay stuff. Non-con. Chastity. Butt Stuff (anal). Link/Benja.

 

***

 

Link pulled the tri-forked boomerang from it’s back holster, gripping the cruel blade and ducking down as an arrow struck the tree above him. The Blue bokoblin was the last of the group that Link could see, the White one having apparently retreated. _I hope._ The White striped bokoblins were smart, and usually aggressive. Link counted in his head, and confirmed the numbers. The Sheikah clothing was tight against his skin, giving Link an increase in the speed of his reaction even as it worked in some way to muffle the sounds he gave off. The tightness made the Voe Ring attached to his cock bulge out awkwardly, but he had wanted to sneak up on the group of resting bokoblin. _Never lets me down_ Link thought ironically.

 

The Blue was strafing sideways, taking cover behind some tree, moving nearer to the edge of the tree line as Link tracked it. It seemed to have lost its bead on Link and he used the opportunity to get the advantage on it - sneaking through the underbrush quietly towards its location. He soon found the monster at the edge of the copse of trees - the surprise attack had left the bokoblin band scrambling for their weapons and this one had not put on its —his— loincloth and Link couldn’t help but notice the hefty cock that swung between its legs. Unlike a man’s, it was thicker, longer but ended in a narrow flat tip - it was of darker blue flesh than the rest of the creature.

 

Link caught himself ( _again?!_ ), feeling aroused and was horrified. Ever since Bozai had trapped his cock in the Voe Ring, he had not been able to masturbate or orgasm – and now, two weeks from that strange night, Link felt nearly constantly horny. After the first week he’d just found himself thinking about sex, increasingly about that sensation when Bozai had pushed his fingers into his ass... but after the second week, disturbingly, even fighting monsters he’d found himself aroused, finding the sweat and exertion around these strong beasts unwillingly stirred something within him. _That and anything else with two legs_. His own disgust with himself had become a new daily reality.

 

Link quickly ran up to the beast when it’s head was turned away, and by the time it sensed his approach he had leapt into the air, and brought a fierce tri-forked blade down on the creature, striking a killing blow that crushed its skull. His heart pounded with excitement but the bloody scene left him, as always, empty and surrounded by bright red that was turning deeper as it sunk into the forest floor. _Just beasts?_ Link wiped his blade in the grass and returned it to it’s back holster, and stood for a moment over his fallen enemy. _I can’t believe the things that are going through my mind these days. One weird encounter and two weeks in this Voe thing and I’m sizing up bokoblin’s cocks._ Link walked to where he’d tethered his horse, and mounted it, the gesture pulling the thong strap of his underwear tight against his ass. He’d found that his loose Hylian style underclothes had let the strange Voe Ring - the jewel like transparent pink-ish device that covered his cock, connected to a ring around the base of his balls - bounce around too obviously under his clothing. The back-strap of the Gerudo undergarments helped keep things in place during fights, but the light fabric of the underclothes designed for women ( _well...Gerudo warriors_ ) made him self conscious. And the back strap played with his asshole and had started to drive him crazy with horniness. _It’s going to be a long ride to the stables_ Link thought to himself. He smiled to himself beneath the Sheikah mask he wore - he couldn’t deny the pleasurable way it felt…

 

***

 

When Link had awoken from that strange night with Bozai fourteen ( _or fifteen?_ ) days past, the man had disappeared, and left Link’s cock encased in the strange Voe Ring device. Link had been furious - after all the only reason he’d degraded himself to pleasure the man had been on the promise of taking the device off. He had spent another few hours in the cold waters of the oasis brook trying to remove the damned device - but some strange power seemed to bind it to his body. He had then vainly tried to masturbate himself, but despite feeling a bit pliable he couldn’t stimulate his cock while it was in the Ring, though a hole at the end allowed him to urinate.

 

Link had finally put back on the _Vai_ outfit, and decided to track Bozai and get him to remove it - even if he had to torture him to persuade him. Link found the thin fabric of the veil to be a bit stiff, but was too angry to pay this any mind. Upon sledding with a Sandseal back to the walls of Gerudo City, he found that Bozai was not in his typical place, nor to be found jogging around the city walls.

 

Link had walked up to the Gerudo warriors standing keeping the main city gates. “Have you seen the strange Hylian _Voe_ , with spectacles?”

 

The nearest guard looked at Link in the female clothing, and narrowed her eyes. “The goings on of _Voe_ , especially _Hylians_ , are of little concern to us.” She then leaned closer to Link, looking him over so closely that he worried she might discern he was a male, but instead she sniffed and he saw a look of disgust cross her face. “You smell of _Voe_ and seed. We should deny entry to _Vai_ such as you - have you no respect for yourself?!” The word _Vai_ might well have been spat into the sand where it would surely have evaporated from the heat of her disdain, or the afternoon sun.

 

Link backed away, slowly realizing he too smelled something... _wait, that creep he came all over my veil!?_ The smell suddenly registered and Link was so disgusted he almost tore the veil from his face right there, but stopped short as the Gerudo guards were watching. The one nearest leaned over to her partner, and while Link could not make out what they were saying the laughter that followed told him all he needed to know.

 

Link turned and swiftly left the guards. _That bastard._ Link felt humiliated, having crossed the desert with Bozai’s dried cum constantly pressed into his face - he was stupid not to notice. It could have been another elixir, after all, soaked into the material to dull his senses. _Or heighten them…_ Link shivered slightly in the scorching desert.

Link’s next thought was to talk to Greta in the Gerudo Secret Club - she knew he was a man and might know something about this older kind of Gerudo jewelry. He quickly switched veils when he was far enough from the peering eyes of the guards. Link almost threw the stained veil to the wind, but he paused. _I might need this…_ for what? He put it in his Shiekah storage pouch and proceeded to a side entrance to avoid seeing the disdain of the guards at the front entrance.

 

Greta greeted Link with the usual humor in her eyes at his outfit. But when Link asked if she had heard of a “Voe Ring” she laughed out loud. “Yes, though I am not really sure how they work, they were an ancient jewelry Gerudo warriors used to have to... _bind_ and control their _Voe_ ” she used the Gerudo word for ‘men.’ She absentmindedly(?) twirled a turquoise circlet around one finger. “Only the giver of the ring could remove it,” she paused, thinking. “I’m not sure why that was the case though. Why do you ask?” Link had hesitated, but ultimately told Greta that he had been forced into one of these ‘gifts’. “Really?” She asked. “Let me see it!” Link paused again, but she was already on the other side of the counter, well taller than he, and so he finally showed her the strange device constraining his penis.

 

“Oh - it is lovely - and no wonder it gave Gerudo _Vai_ power over _Voe_. She could keep him from finding his own pleasure.” A strange smile curled about her lips as she fondled Link’s bejeweled genitals - finally he put it away and pulled the thin material of the panties back up to cover it. “Well, I don’t know if there’s any other way of removing it - all I ever heard was that it was bound to the ‘giver.’ Maybe I’ll do some research, and see if I can find anything.”

 

So Link had left the Gerudo Secret club disappointed, but with some hope there. He’d thought maybe Bozai had gotten the thing at the illicit shop or that he might find some clue as to how to get it off. It was still shy of midday and the sun was shining down on the pale earthen walls of the splendid oasis town. Link sat by one of the channels of flowing waters falling from the city walls, and brought some of water to his lips in his hands. He then splashed some on his neck to cool himself and think. He had remembered a tent of traders and merchants set up in that Bazaar, some of whom dressed much like Bozai. _Maybe that’s where he traded for this device - or at least they might know where he is, if he isn’t at the Oasis._ Link quickly left the city and found a sandseal - deciding to approach the Kara Kara Bazaar  in his feminine disguise in order that he would not be seen as a Hylian champion asking about a Voe Ring. _It makes more sense to stay in disguise when I try to find out about this thing. Not to have this humiliation connected back to Link the Champion._ And the outfit was protective against the heat, he had reminded himself.

 

And it felt nice, really.

 

***

 

The Kara Kara Bazaar had a central cooling pool-fed by an unknown deep reservoir. Surrounded by korok trees and a protective wall, the oasis housed the tents of many traders and a tall building fashioned like those in Gerudo city from some rather sturdy clay-like material that stayed cool though most of the day - ideal for the Inn that was housed in the structure.

 

Link visited each of the tents and the Inn in turn, looking for his bespectacled prey, but Bozai had not been there. As he made his inquiries, many men and women he spoke to looked at him with open attraction, even the Rito named Guy had been positively flirtatious with him. _Do Rito fuck in flight? That would be awfully hard._ Link thought this was a clever thought. He was more aware than ever that he was enjoying the attention, that he was moving his hips, just so, encouraging those who wanted to, to look. _What's wrong with me?_ He wanted to blame that bastard Bozai, but a part of him knew he'd felt this way before that man had...

… _raped me._

 

Link was sitting on the edge of the water cooling his feet, but he shivered at the word, not the temperature of the water. He felt a strange mixture of shame and arousal. _Was it rape? He never held a knife to my throat after all._ Link knew of the rapes that occurred during wars and campaigns, that they usually came before murders - though he'd heard rumors of bands of monsters taking women away for their...pleasure. Bozai had been rough, forceful, but he wondered if part of him hadn't enjoyed giving in to the man who'd so relentlessly pursued him. Link still had large gaps in his memory, but he knew there had been plenty of men in old Hyrule who'd lain together, though few said much about this openly. It occurred to him how little he’d considered his own desire, despite his nearly daily attendances to his self-gratification. _How do I know what I like? Need?_ But the thought that he’d just brought this on himself...

 

_Did I deserve this? I led him on, and I know now (_ then too, you fool _) I liked his desire, I even wore the pink Gerudo set when I met him._ Link had not thought about that choice at the time, but he had known Bozai found it very attractive when draped on Link's body. _Hardly justification of him using you for pleasure. For violating you._ Link shivered again, this time from the sense memory of the other man's fingers deep inside him, probing his asshole and touching that part of his body the made him shudder, that had pushed the cum right out of his caged cock. _Fuck, I can't think like that, what's wrong with me. He shoved his dick down my throat for goddess’s sake!_ Link recalled the texture of the skin, the supple softness and the rigid strength of the man's thick erection, how it throbbed... _it was rape. Rape rape rape._ Link carefully removed his veil and splashed cold water on his face in an effort to shake off the memory and the weird feeling of the previous evening.

 

He fastened the veil behind his hair cover and stood, scanning the horizon. The sun was low in the sky and in an hour or two the cold desert night would curl about the walls of the bazaar like one of the great dragons coming to rest. _Looks like another...bazaar night. Hopefully not as bizarre as the last._ Link chuckled to himself at his own word play, also believing it to be clever.

 

Somewhat more at ease and with the smile lingering beneath the Gerudo fabric, Link approached his last, best, hope: the general store tent. The manager was seemingly absent, but the younger man Robsten was attending the tent, sitting among the crates out front. Tall even when seated, and slender with shoulder length hair, the young man looked up as Link stepped into the sunlight. “Wow, you're pretty!” The man said, then immediately his eyes went wide and his face turned a deep crimson. “Uh...I don't know why I said that.”

 

Link smiled and turned his eyes away, sitting down on a crate next to the young man in an easy, languid motion. “That's very sweet” he said, trying to think about how to ask if they had traded any old Gerudo jewelry... _this is always so awkward - no wonder I'm a soldier not a spy._ He pretended to size the man up, looking him over slowly, admiring the deep purple of his dusty tunic. Link realized he wasn't pretending to size the man up. _I’ve seen worse looking men that's for sure. Wait, what the hell is thing doing to me?!_ He decided he needed to move on and ultimately embraced his customary bluntness. “I'm actually looking for a man named Bozai, and I'm wondering if you might have traded with him for an kind of Gerudo jewelry, it's a small transparent piece with a ring and a...tube...I guess.” Link had not had to describe the odd thing that gripped his cock out loud before.

 

Robsten smiled a funny, little smile and crinkled his nose at the Hylian dressed in Gerudo _Vai_ garb. “Gosh, that’s funny” but his voice had a more intrigued than humorous note. “That guy was here yesterday and today. He knew the boss and I had found some old Gerudo relics and were looking for a market. The boss knows a lot about the Gerudo...anyway, that guy showed up yesterday because he knew we had what's called a ‘Voe Ring’. When I showed it to him he said ‘she'll love it’ I remember because—” Robsten stopped short, his face again blushing and he looked down at his lap. _Not much of a spy either, eh?_ But when he looked up, his face had a quizzical look, and he stared and Link for a moment, until the latter looked away. “It's just funny, I'd heard stories about this thing… _women_ were supposed to give it Gerudo _men_ , so it struck me when he said that. You know, I’ve heard the Gerduo women would—”

 

Link cut him off “is Bozai here? You said you'd seen him today?”

 

Robsten still looked at him with a furrowed brow. He seemed to shape his words carefully, as though looking for Link’s reaction, “no, he's not here.” Link tried not to show his disappointment. “He'd said something about returning to his old place near Hateno village, but that's far from here and he had no horse or transport…”

 

“Thank you” Link said standing up and turning from the man's inquiring gaze and tacitly thankful for the encroaching darkness, “it's getting quite chilly, I think I'll rest for the evening”.

 

He felt Robsten place his hand on his arm, gently. “You could stay here for the night, the manager is out collecting goods and won't be back until light.” Link wasn’t sure just what the man was offering - _he either thinks he’s figured out why I’m looking for Bozai or he wants to lay with me_. _Or both_. Link paused as the thought of sleeping with the young man passed through his mind, and finally replied...

 

***

 

Riding towards South Akkla stable, Link recalled that moment of hesitation before he had turned down Robsten’s offer. _With the way this thing has made me today, I’d probably be in the tent and on my knees in minutes._ He grimaced to himself, acknowledging that his horniness had become untenable, the device was taking over his mind. Link had started seeing sex all around him, but was too ashamed of this strange thing on his cock to ever do anything about it. _That’s not me anyway - it’s warping my mind._ It didn't help that when he pursued his inquiries about the Voe Ring, he did so in his Gerudo disguise to deflect association, but it still brought attention and the occasional groping hand. _Perhaps Robsten knew more about how to deal with this thing?..._ He'd been too embarrassed at the time to asked further questions, but Link stowed that thought away for later.

 

Having been unable to track Bozai, Link had thought about heading directly to Hateno through a shrine gate, but he had no idea if Bozai would show up there, or when. Already feeling guilty for his distraction from his mission, Link decided to continue seeking shrines and regaining his strength...and try to find out more about this damned device trapping his cock while he did so. He’d been confident, _Bozai won’t control me._ That had been a little over fifteen days past, and while Link had located two inactive shrines, he’d had little progress in his quest to find knowledge about the Voe Ring.

 

And the carnal desires only grew. Five days past, alone under an abandoned tent next to a warm fire in the midst of a pounding rain in the very darkest of nights, Link had taken some warming Chuu jelly from his pouch, and started to probe his own hole with his fingers. Link could vividly remember the feeling of pleasure and pressure when Bozai had pressed his fingers into him, and Link slowly searched his own body, desperate for some release. His balls ached every day from lack of release.

 

Link found if he slipped his fingers into his hole, and pressed between his ass and his encased cock, he could find that spot - and soon Link was lying in front of his fire, naked from the waist down and legs spread, sinking his own fingers in and out of his ass, pushing into himself, pumping. He was breathing heavily and grunting, but just kept pumping his fingers in and out and soon his cock, swollen inside the trap of the Voe Ring, was spilling his seed in a slow, steady drip. Link had rolled over, up onto his knees and continued pumping his own fingers into himself - he liked the feeling, the stimulation of his ass not just the pressure, the release. He had looked down and seen his cage glittering in the fire light, dripping his own cum, and though it actually looked...pretty.

 

That had been the first time he'd absently thought of someone interrupting him. Wishing…wanting...

 

Presently, riding his steed towards the stable whose giant horse-head outline was slowly becoming visible in the distance over the rolling green hills and red stone cliffs of the Akkla region, Link grew aroused at the memory. _Perhaps I’ll have to have some...release tonight._ He realized he’d stopped blushing already at the thought of playing with his own ass for pleasure. _I swear this thing is warping my mind_.

 

There was no other explanation.

 

***

 

The South Akkla stable was one of many similar structures erected across Hyrule as part of a connected business, as he understood it. Most were welcoming places, large structures several stories tall and shaped in the manner of a horse’s head. Being so visible to travelers must have been a well conceived strategy, but not just a play as each was typically dry and warm, with beds for rest and one or two private rooms with “extra-special” beds that were supposed to have restorative powers. And they had ale, and so became an interesting gathering point for travelers and local farmers, and so could make for an interesting evening of observation.

 

Link’s urgency in arriving at South Akkla was not just about the growing gloom and the threat of the Blood Moon, when the monsters that roamed the plains grew restless and aggressive. He’d had word from a traveler, a tall man with a broad chest and quick smile and very tight trousers ( _stop it, stop it!_ ) that there was a sort of trader and explorer who'd stopped in at the stable and had taken a room there. A trader who knew something of old Gerudo.

 

The dusk was settling over the green grass covered hills of Akkla, casting a blue-green tint on verdant land and the last of the rays painted the red-leaved trees and crimson cliffs in shades of pink and purple, shadows of the leaves and rocks filling in the gradient between brilliance and darkness. Small wonder there were so many painters who came to the region. Link passed the gates to the stable dressed in his blue-green Gerudo _Vai_ garb, having decided to continue his inquires about his cock trap ( _Voe Ring)_ in his Gerudo female disguise.

 

The attendant who took Link’s steed for boarding gave him a long, deep look, and smiled at him. “I can offer you a bed, very private from the others, for 15 rupees” he said as he took a boarding fee for the horse. Link knew other establishments charged 20 rupees and assumed the man was propositioning him. In the few weeks of investigating this strange device, he had found the world full of men who would openly proposition him (as a woman), often placing their hands in intimate places on his body. This world was very different in his _Vai_ disguise, sometimes flattering but often he had to stay on guard for the drunken groping hands of men...not that he always resisted them anymore.

 

A few times, he’d almost thought of accepting the propositions, only to remember they had little idea he was not only a man – but one with his cock bound in some kind enchanted jewelry. He realized he was starting to think of them, men, sexually in new ways, imagined their naked bodies, their cocks, what they would feel like…but not _this_ man. “I don’t know where I shall sleep this night” he said demurely. _His mustache is too waxy and he smells of horses_ Link thought, still registering the strangeness of this turn in his perception of those around him. He would surely pay Bozai back for what he’d done to him, but Link had to admit there was a strange new world of desire and pleasure he was slowly stepping into, even as he ventured again into the more dangerous regions of the conquered land of Hyrule.

 

The great room of the stable was a large round room, primarily fashioned out of wood with walls covered in cloth, draped to keep in the warmth of fires burning in stone lined pits, and ceilings hung with sails of the same cloth. Torches hung on wall posts that lined the outer walls, but they were unlit. In the center near the entrance was a long raised bar-type area with a narrow open space in the center for the establishment owner to serve guests on the five stools on each side wine or ale. This bar-type area opened onto the front where the same man would board and dole out horses in the care of the stables located around the side. The interior walls were lined to one side with poster beds that were made of rough wood but offered some privacy through drapes strung from the bed posts. On the opposite wall there were table and chairs, sturdy and comfortable but made from the same rough-hewn wood.

 

The roof sloped up into the crafted horse-head that dominated the external horizon, though there were wooden shelves that could be reached by ladder stacked with supplies behind the painted sails of cloth. Link knew the rooms with extra beds would be around back, and that the outside of the  stable would be ringed with ephemera of housing and caring for horses.

 

The owner was lowering cloth covers over the large main entrances to the establishment to keep the night air at bay, and Link inquired whether there was a trader who knew of Old Gerudo or some such on the premises. “I’m looking into old Gerudo...culture, you see.” The barkeep gave Link an inscrutable look over his shoulder, then turned his head and nodded to a table to his left that held a heavier man downing a flagon of ale over some books.

 

Link swayed his hips over to the table, pulling out a seat and startling the occupant. He was a big man, older than Link by some measure, he looked a bit disheveled with a scraggly dark hair and a patch of hair on his chin that was either groomed or just grew randomly – it was difficult to tell. His skin was tanned in places and burned red in spots in others, speaking to some time in a sun-drenched region. “Well, aren’t you a lovely thing?” He said to Link as he sat down. Link smiled with his eyes above the Gerudo veil. _Wait, I know this man…_ Link thought as the man said, “have we met before?” They both paused in that moment, the man’s gaze searching. “Perhaps near the Gerudo city? I'm Benja, I have a little operation at a bazaar nearby” _Of course, the other man from the general store at the Bazaar!_ Link panicked for a moment, under the man's narrowing gaze. This was the same man who'd mentioned to Link outside the city walls the idea of dressing in _Vai_ clothes to sneak in, and the same one who'd traded Bozai the Voe Ring. Link wore both the ring and the disguise now, sitting next to him. “Your pretty face seems familiar...it is nice to see that lovely Gerudo style, and you wear it well.” The air was cool, Link’s clothes light, but there broke a slight sweat on his skin.

 

_He never saw you dressed this way...probably is like all the other dirty old men, just feeding you lines._ Link gathered his composure. If this guy had found the ring in Gerudo ruins or whatever, he might know about it and save Link a trip back to the Bazaar _._ “Far from your camp aren't you? I’m told you might have some knowledge of the ways of old Gerudo, of their history. Is that right?” Link admired a poster on the wall that offered guests a favorite establishment meal of mushrooms and meat, but was aware of the way Benja looked at him. That same desirous gaze - but Link played into it; the man had a half-empty tankard next him, so perhaps there was something else to that gaze.

 

“Why yes, I have spent much time and travel in the ruins of old Gerudo towns, and have learned much of the ways of the past Gerudo, indeed, **_before_** they were just a society of women, something not many know.” Link’s mind seized on this little bit of information, the man offered it up to show off his knowledge for a pretty girl, but if Link was to find a key to this damned thing...it was created in a time when males lived with Gerudo. _This could be it! He must know._

 

“I’ve had a friend, who's had a strange predicament - I can’t get into here” Link looked around the establishment, which had a few others sipping ale and eating. “Have you heard of kind of technology, or jewelry, called a Voe Ring? I’m trying to help him find some knowledge of how this thing works.” Link watched the man intently as he relayed this tale, and noticed the other’s eyes narrowed further even as he smiled a bit at the mention of the strange, sexual device.

 

“Why...well yes, I know a bit about it and how it was used.” _Yes! This could be it!_ Benja’s eyes looked again over Link, appraising his body, then returning to look Link in the eye. “I have taken one of the rooms around back, why don’t we discuss this there. I have some of my notes that can be of much help, I think.” Link was wary of this, having seen too often the lascivious intent in the eyes of men that he was sure he saw here. _Perhaps he thinks this is just an opportunity to learn...but fuck more like it._ Link would have to be on guard, he knew, but he nodded his assent. Benja rose, and Link sized up that he was stronger than the man, though the other was larger there he no doubt. Link guessed he could handle himself. He followed Benja as he slipped under the front flap and out into the night air, the barkeep looking intently at the pair as they exited.

 

Outside, the Blood Moon was rising, and both men stopped and stared at it. Benja slurred slightly, “they say creatures become more active on nights like this, and some are even born anew in the light of the Blood Moon.” _Is he drunk?_ They walked around the circular walls to a small shed - a room - attached to the back, Benja opened the door and lit candles and a fire in the quaint stone fireplace. The room was small with a bed just big enough for the man Link guessed, along with rough table and a basin of water.

 

Link shut the door behind them, and immediately sensed the man behind him. _Great. Here we go._ But to his surprise Benja took hold of his Gerudo headpiece and veil and pulled them off, revealing Link's undisguised face and hair. “Ha - I thought as much. You’re no _Vai_ at all.” He dropped the headpiece on the floor and moved close to Link, who could smell the ale in his breath. “Do you have it on? Are you wearing the Voe Ring? I’ve never seen one before worn by a _Voe_ , only followed the tales.” Their bodies were close together in the quickly warming room.

 

Link paused to think over his situation. If he fled without his head cover, he'd have to find some way of explaining this at the stable. And he’d leave this source and possible way out of this damned device… The man was staring intently at Link’s crotch, as if it were a new species. _Fine._ Link pulled down his Gerudo sirwal pants to reveal the strange device. The man took Link’s cock and balls in his hands, surprising Link before he could stop him. “Oh my, yes it looks lovely on you - made of a kind of enchanted ruby stones.” He pulled on the device and saw it was somehow ( _enchantment?_ ) attached to Links body, pulling on the flesh.

 

“OW.” Link said aloud. The man let him go, but his hands only moved around back of Link, touching his backside. Link pushed him away and crossed the room to his veil. “Clearly you have nothing I need.” Benja stood in the doorway, grabbing his own crotch openly. _Another one of these, then_.

 

“I can tell you about the Voe Ring - how they were used in old Gerudo.”

 

Link narrowed his eyes. “I know they were used to control the Voe and deny their pleasure, nothing new to me.” He walked to the door and pushed past the man, who grabbed his arm. It seemed every touch now, and every intimacy, forced or pleasant - stirred some stupid physical reaction within the champion.

 

“I can tell you about the _Voe_ themselves - answer your questions...but it’s been so long since I had some pleasure from another…” Link paused, his free arm had been reaching for a hidden blade but he relaxed. Link had been so horny, but this was _not_ what he’d had in mind - the man was...portly, older, and drunk. He realized then he’d forgotten to hide that blade in his disguise. _FINE._

 

“What do you know?” The man wandered over to the table with the basin, and untied his trousers to reveal a fat erection. It was only about as long as Link's ( _however long that is, it’s been a while_ ) but it was thicker in girth. He took a cloth from the basin and washed himself ( _small mercies_ ) before stepping out of his trousers and sitting on the side of the bed, his legs splayed. “I thought you were a trader.” The man just smiled.

 

“I thought you were pretty Gerudo _Vai,_ not just a pretty boy. And I thought you wanted to know what I know…I’m a trader, let's trade.” Benja ( _even the name sounds coarse_ ) lay there, a dense layer of dark hair surrounding his erection. Link walked over to the man _I need this thing off of me. If he knows how…_ But Link had no promises in hand. _I should just leave, this is a dead end._ Link slowly went down on his knees so the man's engorged cock was near his face - it still smelled musty, and Link was thankful the man had washed it even in the meager way he had.

 

_How did I get here - what am I doing?_ Link leaned forward, slowly licked the shaft of Benja’s cock from the base near his hairy balls that lay low against his ass, up to the tip. _I’ve been thinking about cock all week…what’s wrong with me? I need to get this ring thing off of me._ Link slowly took the head of the cock into his mouth, placing his hands on the man’s thighs to steady himself. His cock was about as thick as Bozai’s, not as long, but maybe even thicker. _His was nicer. ...wait what am I thinking?_ Link started to move his mouth up and down the shaft, but Benja winced audibly when his teeth scraped the head. Link tried to wrap his lips over his teeth so they wouldn’t press into the flesh. “That’s the way, make me feel good” the drunken trader murmured. Link tried to get into a rhythm, starting to bob his head up and down, feeling the skin against his tongue, the little room ( _it’s a fucking shed_ ) was warming and Link felt his own cock swelling in its confines. _Fucking shed._

 

Link tried to use his tongue when he pulled his head back, swirling it around Benja’s cockhead - he’d only ever done this once, and the only thing familiar was his jaw muscles were getting sore. Benja laid back murmuring and moaning. “You’re a pretty boy, no wonder someone wanted to keep you, you do that so well. I wonder if you’ve sucked a lot cock?” _Whatever. Just come you creeper and give me my info._ Link told himself he was annoyed, that this was degrading - he kept his eyes closed but when he did open them he noticed the deep red moon hanging out the corner of the window. _The Blood Moon is making me do this - they say people are affected as well. I remember the stories._ He was picking up the pace, starting to find his rhythm, using his tongue to guide the shaft as he bobbed up and down on the thick cock. _Goddamn drunk, probably half asleep._

He wasn’t. Link felt the man rising with a surprising swiftness ( _I underestimated again?!_ ), he felt his head pulled off the fat ( _juicy)_ cock, and though it was a blur, he found himself face down on the bed, his knees banging painfully into the bed frame as Benja pushed him onto the mattress. “What are you doing?!” But Link turned and saw the man spit, a rough glob, onto his ass.

 

His asshole.

 

Benja crawled on top of him, his weight pressing down on the smaller man as the drunken trader, placed his hands on Link’s back. “No. NO! I’m not–” Benja shoved Link’s face into a pillow –silencing him–and despite Link knowing he was stronger, the other man’s weight pressed down on him, he struggled but his strength was little help without leverage. _Did he learn wrestling from a Goron?!_

 

In that moment Link knew he was going to get fucked, that the man was going to shove his fat cock into him. Slowly, he felt it pushing into his ass, stretching his sphincter, the slow pressure from the cock slick with Link’s own spit was pushing into ass. It hurt - like stretching a tight muscle after a battle, Link groaned in pain and Benja shoved his head into deeper into the straw-stuffed pillow to muffle the shouts of pain as he shoved his cock head into the boy beneath him. Link struggled...but every movement just pushed him further onto the penetrating cock. _Oh goddesses, it's so hot._ Everything was. All of it. _What?_

 

Link closed his eyes, tried to breath, and he felt the head of Benja’s cock slip into his sphincter, stretching him farther than any fingers had before. Both of them froze and Link heard a low grunt of pain mixed with pleasure and was surprised it was himself - and he realized he wanted it. _Not like this, this dirty old guy in dark shed outside of stable!_ But he wanted to be fucked, he wanted to feel that cock inside him – he'd been wondering ever since he started fingering himself how it would feel to have someone fuck him, to touch that space deep inside him.

 

_Since_ he _fingered me._

 

Link felt every inch, seemed to sense every millimeter of flesh and vein on the thick shaft as it sunk into him, Benja let gravity carry his member deeper into the smooth ass beneath him. The crux of pleasure and pain met in each movement deeper inside him, everything in Link’s being was centered on that physical presence, that feeling, the sensation from his hole that had been teased all day in his panties. _Where did those go?_ Somewhere they had been pulled aside, though he could feel some clothing around his ankles.

 

Link stopped struggling. He just tried to breathe. _It’s so close!_ Link pushed back, just slightly, and felt the bigger man’s balls resting on his own. Link wasn’t thinking anymore now, but just feeling, and he flexed his core muscles and began to gyrate back on the fat invading shaft, the angle he realized was perfect for hitting that spot deep within him. He heard the other man muttering “nothing tighter than a pretty boy’s hole” ( _no wonder he didn’t care I was a guy_ ). “You’re so beautiful, so tight.” He was drunk, surely.

 

“You were made for this.”

 

_I’m a champion._ The thought was confused, so many were now.

 

The larger man pulled Link back against him and stood over the side of the bed, bending the boy over. Link missed the feeling of a body on top of him but the dick buried in his ass was now pressing right up against **_that_** magical spot, and Link finally leveraged his hands beneath himself to push back against the cock. _Deeper._ Link wasn’t really thinking, just acting. Confusion implies rationality, but anyone witness to this act would say there was none.

 

His hole pulled and stretched as the big man’s cock pulled back and plunged deep into him, Link reached back trying to pull the other man deeper, but he took his slow time plunging in and out of the boy, working his hole, enjoying the pleasure of the lithe body beneath him. Link pressed his face down in the mattress, trying to squeeze his ass and grab the cock and pull it deeper. He groaned deeply so that the goats outside shifted in their slumber. He didn’t think about the information he was doing this for, his sacrifice, just scratching the itch that had been building in him for days. But he needed more.

 

“Just fuck me.” The other man let out something like a guttural grunt, and soon his hands were fast on Link’s waist as he pulled the smaller body against him began to forcefully thrust himself into the boy’s ass. Link felt that pressure build, with each rough thrust pushing past his hole pushing inside, _using_ Link, suddenly he was dripping out of the straining jewelry, white cum fell in large drops on the floor. _Yes, yes, yes, more._ “MORE” He wasn’t sure if that was in his mind or voice but he heard the other man's grunts, felt his hot thick dick _it’s filling me up, I’m so full._ But then the other man’s cock exploded, he pushed Link onto the mattress and fell on top of him, breathing heavy and slick with sweat, the weight on top of him as the thick shaft pulsed inside him. Draining the cum into Link’s bowels. Link moaned and mewled beneath him, humping his ass back on the cock as it spilled into him.

 

***

 

Both men took some time to collect themselves. Link washed his sore asshole, and dripping jewelry, while the other man doled out his groundbreaking information.

 

Well, it was some kind of information. Link listened distantly as the man told him that one of the stories about why there were no more _Voe_ in the Gerudo city was that they had all been fitted with these Rings. “These men, they say, grew restless with the lack of pleasure, and all either begged release or turned to other men who were without rings for pleasure.” _Great,_ Link thought, _so there is no way out - other than him._ “Just imagine” Benja was saying, “all those warrior men just out there pleasing other men, _desperate_ to pleasure them.”

 

Link turned and looked at the...trader, and saw he was half erect again. “I have to go, I’ve got a lot of work to do.” Deep down Link had a growing fear that even if he found Bozai, he’d not be able to get this thing off…. “So some men were able to beg their release?” Link asked trying to be casual ( _why?_ ) as he secured the veil. The bigger man was standing behind him, a hand on Link’s hip.

 

“Oh yes”. _Thank the goddesses._ “But many became insatiable, many enjoyed their new jewelry, many…never wanted to remove them.” The hand moved on Link’s hip, but he pulled away. _That fucking did feel good, even as creepy as this guy is._ He had told him all he knew, even if it was just about useless. _I can’t believe I just was fucked for the first time._ He’d started imagining the feeling of a man inside him when he fingered himself…but this was not what he’d imagined.

 

_Did I imagine him? Bozai?_

 

But sex had felt...good. “Well, I’ll be here for a while and then return to Kara Kara” the trader said,, “and you don't have to hide yourself and your...problem, from me.” Link hadn’t thought of that. He wanted to hate the dirty old man, but Link’s body radiated with the heat of the strange sexual encounter. _It’s just a dark room on a dark night and no one will know a “champion” was on his knees and on his back in here, not anyone but this...guy._ His thoughts turned to that slim, moderately attractive man in the Kara Kara Bazaar - _Robsten_. Link knew if it had been today he would have been in that tent, his pants around his ankles. _I could have a man on each end if both were there...I wouldn't have resisted at all. Why?_ He looked up through the window, at the deep red moon. _It must be the blood moon, it’s making me act crazy. With this thing on…_ Yes. That was it. But Link was committed to his mission - it was just one night, he was not derailed.

 

Link was still a champion.

 

***

He walked out into the cool night air, convinced the moon was disturbing his behavior. _Last time it was the damned elixir, tonight it’s this bloody Moon exerting its power over me._

 

He told himself that as well when he accepted a beer from the flirtatious barkeep and proceeded to suck the man's long, slim cock dry behind the counter as other guests slumbered. His veil still smelled of the barkeep’s cum as he slipped into his recently discounted bed, but the Moon’s pull kept him from rest. Before this trouble started, what seemed like a lifetime ago, Link had never really thought about having sex with other men - though he had admired the bodies of other soldiers in his quests. _Perhaps I’ll end up like the Gerudo_ Voe _, incapable of controlling these new desires._ No - it was the Moon and this strange jeweled device - the old pervert had said it was enchanted, right? Link’s thoughts drifted to the old trader and his thick cock, how it felt filling him up. Somewhere deep inside, Link was turned on by the thought of the dirty old man fucking him like a whore in a stable room, _no one will ever know how lose I was_. The moon was just reaching its apogee when Link slipped out of the great room of the stable, and tapped on the door of the room around back. The candles in the room were still lit, Link noticed the light beneath the door.

 

It was the middle of the night, but the big man opened the door and smiled at the boy in _Vai’s_ clothes, as though he had expected him. Link did not resist when the man, unkempt from sleep, pulled him in roughly. Neither spoke much, as the big man pulled the clothes from Link's body, and pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly and forcing his tongue into Link’s mouth. Link opened himself to every sensation, the probing tongue in his mouth, the big body pressed against him, the stubble that rubbed his face. Link knew it was the Blood Moon boiling his own blood hot that lit up his flesh such that every inch seemed to crave tactile stimulation. Link never even made it to bed, but ended up on his back on the small rough table, his slippered feet held over his head as the fusty traders cock (coated in the Chuu jelly Link had brought) slammed into him - forcing more cum out of his Voe Ring. Link gripped the edge of the table, as much to keep from falling off as to press himself deeper onto the shaft of the dirty old man in the dark little room. Link had little ability to feel humiliated when Benja shoved Link’s own panties into his mouth to stifle the noise he was making. Link couldn’t stop any of this. This wasn’t him. _It's the moon._

 

And so Link was fucked for the second time in his life, on the same night he lost his virginity and sucked off another man for no reason other than the feeling of doing so. He insisted on leaving after, hastily washing his face in the water from the basin, so as not to be seen leaving another man’s bed in the morning. Benja handed him his veil this time, as Link almost left the trifling cloth.

 

 And so he crawled into bed again, covered in another man’s sweat and full of his cum - but the Blood Moon was sinking, it was not Link, none of this was Link. _Anyway, it’s a dark shed, a dark night. And no one will know._ The secrecy aroused him, but his body begged and pushed him finally into sleep. And so he slept contentedly, because he knew this was not him, he was a champion. A soft smile graced his thin lips behind his stained veil as consciousness finally released him.

 

Champion. _Of what?_


	3. The Beasts Do Roam At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is struggling to contain his desires as he searches for a way out of the Voe Ring, while at the same time trying to complete his duty to the realm. When an opportunity to test out the "Bokoblin Mask" from Kilton goes awry, he finds himself experiencing new and powerful sensations that shake his heroic mantle.  
> (Originally Posted to my own account on Hentai Foundry).

Bozai's Gift: Chapter III

_The Beasts Do Roam at Night..._

By DoaC (Tannicflesh)

 

Mild Spoilers for LoZ: BotW

 

_A slight deviation from my main storyline, but part of Link’s dirty slutty journey. And I always wanted to read about link getting fucked by monsters._

 

***

 

Link crept quietly down the slope in his stealthy Sheikah suit, the Golden Bow clenched tightly in his right hand as he steadied himself against a sturdy tree on the Lanaryu mountainside, tracking the nearby Lizal. Two days past, in his journey ( _flight?_ ) from the South Akkla stable, he’d chosen to stop at the home of the Zora people, finding the graceful architecture and flowing water soothing and tranquil, something his disheveled mind ( _and **body**_ ) needed. He’d reacquainted with the handsome prince of the domain, Sidon, and the prince had told him that some troublesome Lizals had returned during the Blood Moon and were harrying travelers along the paths that followed the winding waterway that flowed from the Zora’s domain. “We don’t want to send our warriors far from the domain so soon after the Blood Moon” but still the prince had lamented travelers to the domain were being threatened or even hurt by the fierce Lizals. Link had seen an excellent chance to work off tension and help out his friend, and had promised to return with enough Lizalfos tails to make a most powerful potion. “I hate to distract you from your journey to rescue Princess Zelda, I can imagine how it must weigh on you to think of her struggling for the realm while trapped in that castle” Sidon had said gravely.

 

The mention of the princess had stirred that anxious urgency in Link that arose when he thought of her in the blighted Hyrule castle, surrounded by the malignant gloom of Calamity Ganon. At times he felt as though the land was like a fabric splitting at the seams and he was never able grab hold of the loosened thread. Lying in the chambers the prince had arranged for him the evening before he left to stalk the Lizalfos, Link had stared up at the domed ceiling that seemed to sparkle like an excitable night sky and he thought about Princess Zelda, the beautiful determined girl with golden hair, fighting for the realm in that stygian fortress. In the few weeks since Bozai had trapped him in the Voe Ring, the strange desires and pleasures it instilled in him had made him question his sexual desires before that weird night in the Gerudo oasis. As he thought of the princess, he knew he loved her in some way – _but did I desire her in_ that _way?!_ It seemed imprudent to even think of it. That was how he was coming to realize he’d spent much of his young life pushing his desires to the edge of his mind.

 

Of course, as a boy who’d not yet reached twenty years ( _well, over a hundred in one sense_ ) he’d discovered how to pleasure himself and he’d done so often enough before. He knew of sex from soldiers’ talk, from watching animals on farms and around Hyrule. He knew he recognized Zelda was beautiful – but in his spotty memories he’d also admired the bodies of his fellow soldiers when the men had gone to the creek after training to bathe. He’d laughed as they rough housed in the frigid running water as they cleaned the filth and sweat of a day’s training, and seeing the men grow erect even in the cold waters was common enough that it never was even commented on. _Why do I remember_ those _moments_ _so clearly and not others? Did I feel desire then, desire like this? Did I want them like I wanted that horny barkeep, that trader Benja? Did I_ want _Bozai?_ But reflection didn’t help him clarify his confused state. Since a young age, much like his princess, he’d heard the dual refrain of destiny and duty; the trinity of the Realm, the Land, the People. He almost felt a twinge of resentment at the weight of the... _world? A champion shoulders such burdens effortlessly._ He thought of the self-possession of his fallen fellow champions, the haughty Revali and the mirthsome Urbosa – like them Link had openly embraced his duty, and destiny.

 

But what of the princess? Her constant frustration with the expectations and her sense of failure? _What did_ she _desire? Or did she, like me, keep such things in a distant place?_ The very question had made Link look around him on the trail where he stalked the Lizals, to be sure no one heard such a base thought of the princess. It was almost as if sex and desire were for the townsfolk, those unmarked by such portentous purpose...though Link admitted to himself that he’d wondered – upon observation of the closeness of Zelda and Urbosa’s friendship if it might not be...more...physical.

 

He turned his thoughts from the princess.  _No, these desires are not mine, they belong to this...thing._ The thought made his recent transgressions all the more distressing…

 

***

 

Now, he stalked what he hoped was the last of those irritating creatures patrolling the waters running by not twenty strides from Link’s crouching position. The concealing powers of the Sheikah garb helped the champion blend into the shadows cast by the dim, narrow sliver of a moon. By the time the beast realized the shadows were moving an arrow had split its horn, and its dead body upended in the swift running water and floated away before Link could recover any monster parts. The task of recovering  parts was gruesome, but he’d found the strange monster fanatic Kilton would trade them for masks and information about elixirs. This was how Link had secured the bokoblin mask from the man. Kilton had a strange light to his eyes when he sold it to Link, “this will let you be among them, they will see you as their own. You can dance with them, sleep among them – truly you will _know_ the creatures as you never have.” _Why does this guy buy dead monster parts if he loves them so much_ , Link wondered, the emphasis in the man’s voice making him uncomfortable. Link just wanted a way out of a fight, but at any rate, he now had enough Lizal tails to fulfill his promise the prince.

 

Link’s distress during his venture to cull the toothy lizard warriors had only deepened – _there was no Blood Moon last night._ Link tried to shake his memory of the traveler at his campfire the previous night, and focused on the task at hand, building this evenings camp. Link left the water’s edge and returned to the mountainside path, and decided to set up a camp in the trees off to the side and not risk traveling at night. He gathered some wood, and struck flint to light a small fire and lay down a sleeping rug. He sat by the fire and lay back with his knees up to look at the clear night sky. Such quiet moments brought uncomfortable reflections, particularly as the tight clothing shifted over his skin like the touch of silk-gloved lover.

 

***

 

He had practically fled the South Akkla stable after his uncontrolled night, too mortified to request the horse from the man whose cock he’d sucked the night before ( _I’d captured it from a bokoblin rider anyway_ ). And he couldn’t look into the eyes of the swarthy trader Benja who had treated Link like a tavern whore ( _and made me_ like _it_ ) and fucked him for the first and second time in his life. The Voe Ring was playing with the champion’s mind, _its putting these desires in my head. That was not me!_ After that night Link had resolved to control his impulses, lest anyone find out the great Hylian champion was a cheap and easy fuck.

 

His resolve had not extended to his own self-pleasure, especially since that strange character Kilton had given him the recipe for the erotic elixir Bozai had used to great affect on their first meeting. Link had just described the effect and the strange looking merchant had spread his large tattooed lips into a smile. “It won’t work on monsters, you know. Much too diluted. It’s their parts that this special _quality_ comes from – a sort of chemical in their saliva, but I’ve also found they give it off like a scent when they want to mate” Kilton had said in a casual tone. Link was shocked at the implication, as though the man seemed to think he wanted to use it _on_ _monsters themselves_.

 

Since then he’d made several vials of the erotic tincture, and he’d found he could mix it with the Chuu jelly he used when he probed his asshole alone at night. The electric sensations spread across his flesh when he did, and Link had several times found himself exhausting his arm as he fingered his own ass, losing sense of time and his surroundings. Each night he’d been alone by a fire he’d repeated this ritual, pushing his cum out of the Voe Ring through his rhythmic ministrations to that deep spot of pleasure, sometimes thinking of the old trader in that stable, how he’d made Link feel...at once filthy and beautiful. Link would hear that voice, the things he’d whispered to the champion when he’d returned for another fuck, calling him a “pretty boy whore” and an “eager little _voe_.” Even without the erotic elixir the memory left Link with butterflies in his stomach, and an excited tingling inside at the way the man had treated him; at how much he’d liked it, wanted it.

 

Now Link lay back on his sleeping rug looking up at Lanaryu night sky, wiggling his hips at the memory and its excitement, and the attendant shame he felt. But that excitement had started to overwhelm Link’s resolve, and he found himself scheming to find ways he could get fucked again without revealing the strange jewel that constrained his cock or revealing his identity. Link assumed any man who would lay with another man would be disinterested in a boy whose cock was trapped in a device under the control of another. He was adamant though that he would not return to Bozai, _not that I have any idea where he is_. The man had done this to Link, and he’d not give him the satisfaction of seeing the champion reduced to this, begging to be fucked. The trader’s assistant Robsten in Kara Kara had said Bozai had mentioned Hateno, but Link was not going to follow him there.

 

 _...I suppose that filthy trader Benja is probably on his return to the Bazaar_. Link’s hand absently fondled his groin, contained in the sheer Gerudo undergarments beneath his tight Sheikah clothes. Robsten had basically propositioned him when Link had visited the General Shop for information on the Voe Ring, and Link thought the young man had guessed that he was both a boy in _Vai_ clothes and was the recipient of the Ring they’d traded to Bozai. _Both of Benja and Robsten probably know, then_. When Benja returned to the Kara Kara Bazaar, Link wondered if he’d tell Robsten of the fucking he’d given the _Vai_ boy behind the stable. _What’s it like to be with two men at once?_ he wondered absently.

 

“Hi there!” A shadow moved from the road towards Link’s camp, and the champion sat up, warily reaching towards his nearby blade – awkwardly trying to cross a leg to hide the odd bulge the Voe Ring made in the outfit when he sat. A Hylian man emerged from darkness, he carried a traveling pack on his back and was clad in blue Hylian trousers and a white tunic and beige vest. As he came into the dim firelight Link guessed he was probably about thirty, with a bland but handsome face. “I hate to trouble you, but might I share your fire? The beasts do roam at night.” He smiled when he said this. Link just nodded, wary of another Yiga assassin.

 

The man set down his pack and pulled a smaller travelling rug from it, and set it down opposite Link across the fire. He sat down and stretched out the leg nearest the fire, propping his arm casually on his other knee. Link was tired from the day’s work, and he felt fine with maintaining his silence. The other man spoke eventually. “It’s funny. I passed a traveler today who said he’d shared a fire last night with a young man in the Sheikah clothing much like yours. Funny I’d run into the same person in this vast land.”

 

Link felt his ears warming as he blushed, remembering the previous evening ( _guess my resolve to control these urges didn’t extend to_ that _either_ ) when he shared his camp with another traveling Hylian. Link didn’t even remember what he’d looked like, but he had found himself  inventing some story about the outfit being cold in the evening and moving closer. Somehow, Link had found his hand down the other man’s pants, stroking his cock to an erection. When the man just smiled and lay back, Link had crawled between his legs and, pulling down the Sheikah mask he’d started to suck his cock, completely unsure _why am I doing this? …_ He wanted to. He liked the feel and texture of a supple cock in his mouth. It had not been an awe-inspiring piece of manhood, average in Link’s ever growing experience, but that did not matter to Link. “Goddesses you’re good at this” the man had murmured as Link, on all-fours between his legs, moved his head up and down, guarding his teeth with his lips and gently sucking on the hard shaft. When Link heard the other man’s moans deepen in intensity, he applied more pressure and moved his mouth over the tip of his penis causing him to buck his hips into Link’s mouth. “OH yeah, yes. FUCK” the man’s cock had exploded and Link again tightened his lips, sucking his cum out and swallowing it. He’d let the cock go soft in his mouth before letting it drop and pulling the mask back up to cover his face. The man had just smirked at Link and pulled up his trousers. “Thanks” he’d said simply and rolled over to sleep – and that was how the two left things last night.

 

Now Link sat in front of this new traveler the very next evening, whose hips turned to the champion showing the outline of his cock through his blue trousers in a way that could only be on purpose. “He’d mentioned you had a special trick that had...helped him sleep.”  Link was horrified at the realization that the man he’d sucked off the previous night had clearly told this fellow of his lusty companion. _Fuck the Faries the whole realm is going to know me as Link the whore!_

 

Link stood up. “I’m sure I must have spent the night alone last night – you’re mistaken. I don’t know any such tricks, I’m afraid.” He turned to pick up his shield and sword and Sheikah slate, “you may fear the beasts of the dark but they’re a trifle to me.” He’d knelt as he spoke to gather his gear and he saw from the corner of his eye the man in blue pants had risen and come towards him. Link gripped the hilt of the Royal Broadsword, and brought his feet beneath him in a half crouch.

 

“Please – I’m sorry if I offended you. You’re clearly a capable adventurer.” He stood near Link and the boy couldn’t help but glance at his crotch, which promised a very impressive cock beneath the royal blue fabric. He quickly looked away but he knew the man had seen him looking, even though his kind smile never faltered. They stayed like that for a moment, Link crouched and Blue Pants standing. “I do sleep so fitfully nights when I’m out in the open. It’s hard to relax you know.” He took a step closer and Link realized he’d been staring at his crotch again, watching the outline stiffen in his pants even as his own hopelessly trapped cock swelled inside its rose-colored confines. When had he let the sword fall from his hand? But his hand was moving to the man’s belt, slowly unfastening the leather clasp. The man placed his hands on his hips, and just looked down at Link as he proceeded to untie the front of the trousers revealing the man had no undergarments on. The smell wafted over Link, the musk of long travel, sweat and dust, not pungent enough to offend but potent enough to cause Link to inhale. He had been right, the cock was a long one, not as thick as some he’d seen ( _If I’d only known Bozai had the biggest dick in Hyrule!_ ) but its length was exciting. _Why am I excited?_

 

Link placed a hand on the man’s hip, his finger slightly touching the other’s hand, and after lowering his mask  he took the cock in his free hand and placed the tip to his lips. “You know” Link looked up into the man’s eyes – he was still smiling and there was a kind of gentle condescension in his look – “it really relaxes me when my balls are nice and slick.” _Why is he staring at me? Why won’t he look away?_ But the man held Link’s eyes as  he opened his mouth stuck out his tongue and tentatively licked one of his balls, the tang of sweaty skin and a gentle bit of hair greeted the champion. “Yeah, that’s a good start, really get them wet.” Link dropped his eyes, and bent his back slightly to get his head under the man’s sack, and started licking it, running his tongue all over them. The man encouraged him “oh yes, that’s it. That guy was right you’re a natural at this.” Link blushed at the comment, his excitement and embarrassment were twirling into an electric vortex inside him. But he found he was taking a simple pleasure in the feel of the skin, it’s softness and the buoyancy of the testicles, and now he gently took one of them into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. _It’s so strange that I like this – this is so stupid, what kind of champion enjoys the feeling a man’s balls in his mouth_. But Link did.

 

With his back arched and his head beneath the man’s balls, Link looked up into the man’s eyes, his straining cock lying against the champion’s face, seeing that same almost haughty look. _Not haughty, confident_. _In control_. Link had his balls in his mouth, and he flicked his tongue out to lick the ridge that ran from the man’s ass up to his sack. The man moaned at the gesture, “You can keep going back there…” It took Link a moment to realize he meant for Link to put his tongue near his ass, and pulled away from the man’s crotch and his face showed his disgust at the idea. The man just laughed at him “Not for you, then? That’s fine.”

 

He put his hand behind Link’s head and gently but forcefully guided his mouth back to his long, dry cock, and Link took the supple flesh between his lips. He was more experienced at sucking cock now, knowing how to use his tongue and lips to rub the head and lick down the length of the shaft, and he lost himself in the gentle repetitive motion and the texture of the man’s erection. But the hand at the back of his head began to exert a gentle pressure, trying to push his cock deeper than Link could fit into his mouth. He looked up at the man, and he looked down at Link, the hand became frim and he slowly pushed his cock down the back of Link’s throat – causing the boy to gag and try to push him away. The man pulled out a bit and Link stopped gagging, but when Link looked up at him, he knew he was going to continue to push his cock inside. Link tried to remember how he’d opened his throat when Bozai had violated him, and found himself able to contain his gag reflex...sort of. “You learn quick” the man said – there was a note of derision.

 

He started slowly gently pushing into Link’s throat until he was buried all the way, both hands now gripped the back of Link’s head as his slick balls came to rest on his chin. _I never knew men had a power like this_. He knew the power of skill, of strength, of wisdom – but this man had a different kind  of power over him – like he knew something deep inside Link. Something that felt a kind of ecstasy in this moment, pleasuring a man and powerless to stop him taking Link for his pleasure. As Link struggled to suppress his instinct to gag – and failed – he felt the power the man had to dispel all the burden of his mission, his life’s destiny, and reduce the champion to a pleasurable body – in this moment, Link could let go of all the history, the past and future, and just look into the eyes of this confident man and know he was truly, ultimately powerless.

 

The man in blue pants held Link’s head and began to slide his cock all the way out, then roughly shoved it all the way down his throat again, causing Link to gag violently but the man held him, grinding into Link’s face and his cock into his throat. Link held the other’s hips, gasping for breath as he pulled back and slammed into his face once more, gagging Link again. “Look at me” – Link did as he was told – the man was now rhythmically humping his long cock down Link’s throat, his smile was gone as was Link’s resistance. “That’s it, take my cock, take it” he was whispering, “you feel so good. This makes you feel good doesn’t it?!” Link couldn’t speak, but he moaned around the cock invading his mouth, a moan of unmistakable desire. The man’s eyes closed, he plunged himself once more into link’s throat, Link sensing the unmistakable sensation of his cock pulsing cum down his throat. He held Link fast as he came – it seemed forever before he finally pulled back, letting the last of his seed spill onto his tongue.

 

The man pulled up his trousers, and walked away from Link who was still on his knees. “They should have one of you at every town” he said as he laid back on his mat and closed his eyes. Link sat in silence for a while, the feeling of excitement again being overtaken by shame and embarrassment – and more than anything Link was afraid, afraid of the power the man had exercised, afraid of how quickly he’d felt himself unshoulder the burden of his duty. And more than anything he was increasingly afraid that these encounters would spread and give him a reputation. _How many travelers have such a slick Sheikah outfit?! I need to stop this._ The knot in his stomach was tight.

 

Link quietly packed up his sleeping rug. The man opened an eye but made no move, nor said a word. Link strapped the broadsword on and his shield and attached the slate to his hip, and looked one last time at the man across the fire who was now openly regarding his movements. He simply raised a hand and said “be careful out there. ‘The monsters do roam at night.’” Link turned his back and walked into the trees of Lanaryu.

 

***

 Link avoided the trail now, keeping to the trees and relying on his slate to track his position. Link had left the confident traveler with a new commitment not sexually engage with those who could recognize him – the risk was far too great that the realm would find out their hero and champion was really a champion cocksucker. But as he walked among the trees he knew his desires had only grown more intense, he left the man who’d fucked his face with a fervid desire to feel another man in his ass, to have a cock fill him and give him that pleasure his own fingers could not. He knew the Voe Ring was doing this to him, creating these intense desires, planting them in Link’s mind.

 

Link stopped suddenly. The trees ahead circled a large structure that Link, after a moment, made out to be the wall of a small ruined settlement – but he could see the half-destroyed walls beyond his view were dancing with a flickering fire light, but he could not see the source of light from his vantage point. Link moved right, staying low and close moving quietly from tree to tree, until he could see the fire glowing a bit deeper into the ruins – and further from the cover of the trees. A figure lay stood nearby, a Red with long arms and an ugly face. _A bokoblin._ Link stood still at the edge of the trees, scanning the ruined settlement for more movement, but he saw nothing – a lone bokoblin was strange, they typically travelled in groups. _Maybe one of those riders? But even they usually travel in twos…_

 

Link crept closer to the settlement, finding it was really just the remains of several buildings, maybe a small farm or something like that. Keeping low and in the shadows of the shattered walls, Link crept quietly around the outskirts of the buildings but found no further creatures sleeping or conscious. Returning his attention to the lone Red, Link observed it was just sitting by its fire, scratching its balls beneath its skimpy loincloth – they were heavy and hairy and he glimpsed it’s strange looking cock in the flicker of the fire’s light – it was soft and the first thing that came to his mind was Cass’s accordion.  On his hands and knees at the edge of a wall he arched his back a little feeling the thong strap of his undergarments teasing his hole – and in that moment Link realized he was _aroused_ and he blushed as deep a red as the dull ugly beast sitting by the fire.

 

 _This Voe Ring is twisting my mind_ he thought as he walked back, crouching against the wall and returning to the cover of the trees. But then another thought came to him – _this could be a good time to test that bokoblin mask and see if it works. When else have I seen a lone bokoblin?_ Link had got the mask thinking it might help him ambush or escape from large numbers bokoblins if he found himself in a tight spot. But the thing had looked so silly to him that he’d been hesitant to risk using it and put himself in unnecessary danger. Touching the spot on his slate, he retrieved the strange bokoblin mask he’d bought and regarded it – _can this possibly fool anything? Perhaps it is not just how it looks that tricks them…_ Thinking it might be more authentic, Link retrieved the old tattered trousers he’d found after waking at the resurrection shrine, and stripped down to his little Gerudo thong and put them on, and without a shirt pulled the bokoblin mask on. Stowing his Sheikah gear, he closed the “pouch” – a weird transdimensional space that held a ton of gear – and stowed his slate in a hole at the bottom of a tree, covering the spot with a rock.

 

Link approached the camp slowly, trying to mimic the stooping gait typical of bokoblins and carrying a heavy stick in case things went south. The Red squawked when it saw him and Link froze, unsure what the noise meant. The creature looked at him dumbly, confused it seemed – it rose slowly and came over and sniffed him, grunted. For a moment he saw himself, half naked in silly mask ( _it seems to work_ ) trying to fool one of the lowest creatures of the land and wondered if the Voe Ring had not just outright turned him into an idiot. _But if this thing really works, it could be very useful_ he reminded himself.  The Red bokoblin continued to sniff Link with it’s large, blunt snout – it was quite a bit taller and larger than he, with long strong arms that nearly reached to its ankles, it’s hourglass torso ending in relatively short but powerful legs...and Link saw an increasingly swollen erection. Link heard the voice of the Monster Shopkeeper, “ _a sort of chemical in their saliva, but I’ve also found they give it off like a scent when they want to mate.”_

 

The mask! _Didn’t that creeper Kilton say some of that scent might linger in the parts used to make the mask?_ Link had been too distracted looking at the foolish mask that now encased his head to pay attention. _Shit, I need to get out of here._ But the arm that held his stick didn’t move. The Red smelled like dirt, earth, and grass, a rich ruddy smell, and it turned its large red head to fix its pearlescent blue eyes on the disguised hero’s ( _not the masks’ eyes?_ ), it’s large ear, like a keese-wing brushing against Link’s mask. Link was afraid, the beast’s eyes conveyed little and it was standing so near he could feel the heat of its body. He’d never seen bokoblins mating and had no idea what rituals they went through. It’s piggish snout and exothalmic eyes were hovering inches from Link’s face _I can’t believe it thinks I’m one of them_. It let it’s bow down and with one large, strong red hand it held Link’s arm as it’s tongue emerged and _licked_ Link’s mask. The mask left Link’s face open beneath the fabricated snout, and the wet warm tongue was rough and tender and its saliva left a foul and sweet smell as it covered his face, but Link immediately recognized the tingling sensation he’d felt from the erotic elixir. The Red pulled him closer now and licked his whole face again, and Link had to let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and some of the foul creature’s spit got into his mouth. Link gasped, it was a familiar warming, tingling – but much more potent than the diluted stuff decocted in that elixir. He felt lightheaded.

 

He looked down and saw the creature’s loincloth tenting out. _No one would ever know._ The thought seemed to come into his hazy mind from somewhere else – someone else’s thought. His face was slick with a monster’s saliva, and beneath his disgust he was aroused, his cock pushing against its enchanted container. His whole body felt flushed.

 

The Red bokoblin gruffly pulled Link to the dirt where it had been sittings and he fell on his hands and knees. It lay down and removed the skimpy loincloth revealing it’s fully erect cock. It was not like a man’s, but more like thick, ribbed tendril – it was hard and slippery and thick as Link’s wrist at the base, but the tip was narrow and flat – it reminded him of when he’d seen a dog in heat but larger. It was a big dick, almost as long as Link’s forearm, and slowly thickening to the base where those heavy red balls lay. Again, Link had the sensation that he was watching himself from outside his body and without control of it, ashamed and horrified that the once-powerful soldier he’d been was on all fours in tattered pants and women’s undergarments and staring hungrily at the foul penis of a stupid, low monster. The tingling stuff of the saliva was warming his body, _my face is covered in this things spit_ but he knew that wasn’t what had got him here – _what was I thinking?! These are monsters_ – the last sane cry from his brain was trying to get his attention as his breathing became shallow and the lightheadedness condensed into a thick fog.

 

It was a big cock. Link thought his response to that screaming mental alarm beneath the fuzzy warm mist in his mind was a perfectly reasonable and rational one. _No one ever needs to know, no one will know. The beasts know no better._

 

The mental, spiritual, and personal struggle within the champion had been lost before it began, and in reality only lasted a second or two before Link leaned forward and licked the slick red flesh around its narrow, flat head. Link found the bottom of the mask, which circled beneath his jaw, flexed and opened with his own jaw, and he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out further, licking the shaft from its base near those thick hairy balls to its tip. The texture of the shaft was almost like a cord-wrapped sword hilt, or a stack of rings that narrowed towards the tip, with random bumps Link felt beneath his tongue. The earthy, almost coppery smell of the Red was more pronounced beneath its legs. The stupid beast grunted in clear pleasure, thrusting its hips up so its balls swung up and hit Link in the chin, and he let out a little laugh. _I’ve gone completely mad._ He saw a glistening drop of liquid on the tip of the thing’s  cock, and so leaned forward to lick it off – it was bitter and acrid, and the tip smelled of urine.

 

The Red had closed its beedy eyes, it’s pink tongue lolled out of the mouth that was nearly was wide as the creatures whole head. _Is there an uglier creature in all of Hyrule??_ Link thought as the slowly took the tip of its cock into his mouth, gripping the thick shaft with one hand. _Maybe it thinks_ you’re _the ugliest thing in Hyrule._ To Link’s addled brain this seemed a particularly profound insight, as he took as much of the throbbing shaft between his lips as he could. The flesh of the penis was softer than he’d expected, but this felt altogether different than a human cock. He was assuming the creature was enjoying itself, as it was grunting and thrusting now, and Link had to hold its cock so it didn’t try and get the whole damn thing down his mouth. _It’s too long, and gets too thick,_ he thought, almost sadly,

Link felt a hand on his waist, and saw the Red had extended its long arms and was lifting him up to reposition him, ultimately placing his cruelly constrained cock and ass right in front its mouth, all without Link taking its turgid shaft from his lips. The creature ripped the tattered pants from his body with little effort, and soon he felt that tongue lapping around his own groin soaking the panties he wore. It occurred to Link he had no idea what a dimwitted creature would make of his enchanted contraption, but it did not seem to care, it just lapped at his loins, the rough tongue slowly tasting the sensitive space between his thigh and crotch. With a quick flick of its finger his panties were torn away too. Link moaned in low, indistinguishable tone around the creatures cock that was now emitting a slow steady stream of that acrid liquid into his bobbing, sucking mouth. But nothing prepared Link for the sensation when it’s tongue reached his ass, the smooth and rough, warm and wet tongue leaving a warm tingling trail. Link involuntarily threw his head back in a moan, pushing his body back into the incredible sensation. The Red was not too dim-witted to pick up on Link’s reactions, and pulled his hips back so it could lap steadily at his asshole.

 

The Red thrust it’s hips at him to remind him of it’s own needs, and Link tried to focus on licking its shaft all over, sucking its head, but he kept losing his concentration with the monster’s ministrations _._ The pleasure that wracked Link’s body with each pass of the beast’s tongue was something he had never experienced, and he was unable to control the noises he made as he worshiped the strange demonic dick in front of him. Link finally couldn’t stand it any longer and turned his body so he was on top of the Red, looking at its ugly, lust-filled face. He ground his sopping wet ass back on the ribbed shaft, and the Red thrust against him, the two making guttural noises as they ground against each other in mutual, monstrous desire. The boy reached back and grabbed its ribbed cock, and the Red stopped thrusting. Link was afraid, excited, and mindless. His hand shook. He pushed the head against his hole, it seemed everything was so slippery – the beast did not thrust, as though sensing the smaller stature of the boy. The flat tip was narrow at the end and slowly spread his hole, causing him to gasp for the slick heat of it, Link’s breathing was tinted with moans and “ah – AH!”

 

The tip slipped in. He was gyrating his hips back against it, every gyration bringing a breath out of him, he wasn’t thinking now but focused on that slow stretch of his hole on the Red’s slick thickening cock, his hands planted on the thing’s chest – it still seemed content to let the little creature fuck itself slowly on its dick. The pressure on his hole was intense, the cock was thicker and thicker as he tried to ride down on it, it’s bumpy and ribbed texture teasing his hungry ass as he moved up and slowly back down, desperate for more with each movement. His thigh muscles burned with the effort, and Link leaned back and placed hands behind him, one blindly finding the bokoblin’s leg – the beast lay on its back below him and with his feet now to either side of its torso he sat on it and arched his back, trying to get even more inside him. _More_. This was longer and almost as thick as the cock of that trader that’d fucked him, and he was not halfway down the monster’s shaft. Not that Link was registering such details. He did notice when the Red seemed to wake from its sexual stupor and with a great, three-fingered paw pulled the Hylian boy forward, almost falling on its body so Link was on all fours over the creature as it bought it’s legs up behind him, his bound cock pressed against it’s belly as it started pumping it’s ridged shaft into the small, tight ass.

 

Had a random stranger walked into that camp in a remnant of a farm in the dark night they’d have seen a strange sight. A Hylian teenager, very pretty but with his lovely face encased in a rough -hewn mask that surrounded his whole head that looked sort of like the head of a bokoblin. That boy straddled a real bokoblin on his hands and knees like some animal, while the large red creature with dull eyes and a pig face thrust it’s slick long phallus into the boy, whose eyes were glazed and his tongue hanging out of his mouth in the stupid looking mask, a gruff “huhh” slipping from his throat as each thrust pushed deeper. That random stranger would have seen the boy have his jaw go nearly slack as the monster pumped into him with slowly increasing pace while it pulled the boys head down to lick his face. The stranger would have seen the Hylian, with blond hair falling out from the goofy mask, stick his tongue out to meet that of the bokoblin in a grotesque perversion of a “kiss”, and that random stranger might have wondered what strange scents and nasty bits that foul maw held. But there was no one to witness this strange, brutal coupling.

 

Link had been desperate to get fucked, but he was overwhelmed by all of the sensations and his body failed to process them. Whatever it was in the bokoblin spit that reduced to the erotic elixir was overpowering in its raw form, and to say that the boy was light in the head would have made the most conservative of Rito bards laugh. He was not even aware that his poor cock in its Voe Ring had been squirting semen from the little tip opening, as the thick rough cock plunged into him pushing slowly deeper. He _was_ aware that his hole was being stretched with pain and pleasure crackling from every pore of his flesh that stretched and pulled on the bestial erection. He was aware that he was warm and full but wanted more. Who knows what the bokoblin knew? It ran its rough paws over the legs and back of the little thing, shared it’s tongue with the hungry passionate creature that made strange high pitched noises with every further inch it shoved it’s red throbbing phallus into it. It certainly seemed to like its new lover, as much as it lover liked it.

 

It’s thick red member  was not fully inside the little creature, still a full quarter of its cock was untouched by the hungry hole of the Hylian champion – but both beast and boy moved against each other. If the dull creature had understood what tears were it might have worried he was hurt for they streamed from his eyes, but it did not understand, and neither did the boy. For he was not physically hurt – but something inside him had begun to break. Not a physical thing, a membrane or blood vessel, but a truth. A sense of self and purpose, wrapped up in truth, destiny and promise, was cracking like a sheet of ice beneath the tapping beak of a hungry snowbird – spiderwebs of fragility interweaving into a fault line. The horny little teenage Hylian ( _that’s all I am_ ) didn’t understand that every pumping thrust of the monster’s phallus, every oddly sensual exchange as Link gripped its broad head and licked its tongue and kissed the strangely shaped mouth – each frenzied gesture removed the certainty of his own existence.

 

_That’s all I am. I am nothing._

 

The creature picked up the pace of its pumping cock. It held the boy tight, not to push deeper but to keep the frenzied little thing from moving before it could climax.

 

And it did, pumping one last, _deep_ thrust into the half-conscious Hylian it erupted that acrid hot liquid, and the boy became fully awake at the rush of hot liquid filling his insides. The _force_ of the orgasm was intense enough that he literally felt it spraying inside him ( _the fat trader wasn’t like this_ ) a shard of rational thought displaced quickly by the sheer sensation of hot, _hot_ liquid filling him. Link dimly wondered if every fetid ounce of semen in those giant bokoblin’s balls was going to fill him – and it seemed like it. His ass was clenched tight on the cock and it made him feel full and fat, and he could even see his belly expand some with the pressure. He laughed and moaned at the sensation and seeing his body like this, filled with the monster’s fetid semen.

 

He snapped more fully awake as the Red, who had him fully in its grasp, slowly pulled him off of its cock and with each centimeter it’s massive load dripped out of his ass. The creature leaned forward and placed the fragile boy on his back, licking his face once more gently as it pulled itself from within him. Cum flowed out of his loosened asshole, and Link exhaled in a sigh, feeling he’d lost something. _What?!_ He turned slightly to his side, and promptly blacked out for every inch of his body had been tinged with new sensations, not one of which it understood.

 

But these had only just begun.

 

***

 

Link had not fully lost consciousness, it was rather like his body had reverted to a basic operation, just breathing took most of the concentration of his muddy mind – the rest of that mental capacity was busy burying that weird mortifying guilt he used to feel after particularly dirty imaginings while rubbing his own cock. _But this is no degenerate fantasy – that monster fucked you like a sow. You let that disgusting thing do it to you._ His cock stirred and stretched inside its confines. _And you loved it._ He felt the urge to smile and sob at the same time, and decided to go back to just trying to breathe.

 

But now he was aware that there were angry grunts around him, lots of them, and Link forced himself to focus. _There are more of them._ He opened an eye slightly, deciding to feign he was unconscious still. The Red was still in a similar position nearby. _It hasn’t been long I’ve been out_. But there were two Blue bokoblins now in the camp and a fresh deer carcass. Clad in animal skins and seeming to make the Red cower, the Blues were gesturing to the limp from of the Hylian boy and the discarded boko bow and the distant tree line where Link’s gear lay. For a moment, he thought they had discovered his gear, but slowly he decided ( _they keep gesturing to the bow_ ) they were maybe … “saying”? ...something about abandoned lookout duties.

 

He tried to keep his eyes half shut, as then he pretended to sleep as a child might, the grass felt soft and cool beneath him. But he was snapped to attention when one of the Blues grabbed the hair from beneath his mask and pulled him up onto his knees, sniffing him with its flat snout and fixing him in its glowing red-pink eyes. Link had to grab onto the monster’s leather-wrapped wrist to steady himself and he was thankful his mask had not tumbled from his head -  _this mask was made to stay on, for sure._ The Red’s thick load of semen was trickling down his thigh as the Blue held him under its gaze. Like most Blues it’s skin was marked by patterns of light grey patches that Link had never really paid much attention to before, but he realized the patterns were too distinctive to be natural. The other Blue was looking on and he recognized similar patterns around its eyes and upper arms, though it’s skin was a little lighter and the beast was fatter than the Dark Blue that held him. The thing dropped him on the grass and dirt where he’d lay, the ground sticky with the Red’s cum that was still leaking out of him.

 

The fear was sharpening his mind far more than he wanted and intensifying his self-disgust. He tried to avoid thinking about the fact that he’d just had the most mind-bending sexual encounter of his young life with an grotesque monster, and thought about the Blues looking down on him. Link knew the Blues were physically stronger than Reds from his many battles, and he speculated the light markings on their skin might be a kind of tattooing, perhaps a painful process that helped to make them stronger or marked a ritual passage. _That would fit with the smarter, stronger Blacks being fully covered in markings, the Silvers too._ Link guessed there was a power hierarchy was well, as he looked over at his Red that was looking on from its post almost sullenly. The Fat Blue didn’t seem to like his attention on the Red, and roughly shoved Link onto his side with its foot, then kicked him over onto his hands and knees with the other, knocking the wind out of the boy. _Shit the Mask is of a red bokoblin!_ Link thought as he tried to catch his breath, _if Red’s really are lower on the totem pole I could be in trouble_. The Fat Blue put its foot on Link’s mask covered head, not pushing down very hard but clearly taking a position of dominance – Link pushed the panic down and tried to think up a plan – maybe if he just didn’t piss the blue bokoblins off they’d just go back to–

 

The animal skin that the Fat Blue had over its shoulder and midsection hit the ground near Link’s head, and he looked up to see its large belly hanging over a thick blue-black dick. It wasn’t any larger than his Red’s dick and was the same ribbed texture, though it looked like it had more bumps over its surface. It stood over Link who’s ass was up in the air but his head held down by its foot, and slowly dripped that acrid clear stuff down from the head of its cock onto his face. _Goddesses it smells disgusting._ Link tried to move his face but the Fat Blue let out a menacing, deep grunt and he stilled himself. Somewhere behind him he could not see, he heard the blunt pig nose of the Dark Blue sniffing and presently he felt something pressing against the back of his legs and ass. _Oh goddesses that’s its cock._ It seemed confused, almost probing with its cock – Link could feel the flat tip pressing against his ass just at the top of his leg, leaving a slimy trail. Link tried to move his ass away but somehow managed to move his hole in line with Dark Blue’s cock and its tip slipped inside, the boy’s ass still slick with Red’s semen and saliva. “Ahhhngggggg!!!” Link tried not to cry out in pain but some noise filtered through his gritted teeth as the Dark Blue wasted no time in pumping it’s thick monster phallus into the boy’s asshole, it leaned its whole torso over him so that Link was covered by its larger muscular body. Fat Blue lifted its foot and Link had to put his arms out to brace himself – the Dark Blue was pounding in and out and Link could feel the bumps on its cock teasing and stretching his hole. This was different than the Red, this was as much about animalistic domination as pleasure – the Dark Blue was establishing its power in front of his Red _by taking its bitch in front of it._ Link was grunting on each thrust, his tightly bound cock bouncing around beneath him from the force its fucking. Semen was dripping from it again – sprinkling over the dirt and grass slick with the activity of his coupling with his Red.

 

 _Oh my goddesses I’ve never been fucked this hard._ Link was trying not make noise – worried he would give away his disguise – but was having difficulty keeping control of himself. He heard the other Blue grunting in that odd high pitched squeal and looked up to see it pushing its nasty smelly dick into his face. _It’s so disgusting._ Link tried to keep his mouth closed but the pounding his ass was getting kept making him yelp, and the nasty thing slipped inside his lips, filling his mouth with coppery, salty monster flesh.

 

 Link was getting fuzzy in his head again, his body becoming flush, the fucking feeling good almost. _I’m so disgusting._ Now he tried to take as much of the Fat Blue’s cock in his mouth as he could, but it was too big and wide for him. The beast smelled more pungent down here, as if the smell of its dirty pelt and sweat had seeped into its skin. The smell was rank and made the boy more lightheaded as he felt every little bump and ridge on in its cock pass over his lips – he pressed against them with his tongue trying to keep the thick shaft from scraping his teeth. His mouth tasted salty and bitter with the fluids from Fat Blue, and suddenly the beast started pumping his mouth like it was fucking him. Dark Blue was deep into Link now making erratic high pitched squeals _how much of that big blue dick has he got in me?_ Link’s hole was sore but twitched with pleasure on the hot thick shaft, he tried to squeeze his ass muscles down on it – to grip it’s cock with his ass. It was hard to concentrate as he was now gagging on Fat Blue’s dick, he could _feel_ the stench of its smelly shaft as it pushed at the back of his throat – Link put up his hands blindly trying to keep the beast from pushing in too f,ar knowing it would break his jaw.

 

Link was vaguely aware his Red was nearby now, looking intently at the boy being face-fucked by the powerful Blue bokoblin. Link instinctively moved one hand from Fat Blue’s thigh to grasp the dripping red shaft and began to stroke it, looking into Red’s electric blue eyes. Link’s own eyes widened when Dark Blue gave off a loud squeal and pushed itself as deep into as it could, pressing against his insides as its cock exploded inside him. It felt like his insides were filling with scorching heat – almost painfully filling his ass and spilling out down his legs as Dark Blue humped feverishly him, coming continuously. The cock in his mouth retreated – Link closed his eyes yelled a guttural noise – the boiling pressure inside him was overwhelming. The hot cum poured out of him as the Dark Blue pulled its shaft from his ass, dripping its stuff all over his balls and legs – one hand now on the ground, every ragged breath was a grunt from the boy. There was so much cum it was overwhelming – slowly his stomach returned to its flat form as the it all dripped down his legs. But the fat one had hold of the boy’s hips now and was plunging its own dick into the sloppy hole, the stretching pressure felt incredible. _More – harder._ He’d dripped his own cock dry but he still wanted it, needed more. He looked up at his Red who stood in front him now as the fat one frantically slammed it’s nasty cock into him, Link’s mouth hung open and his eyes were half closed, every pound bringing an “ungh” noise from the sex-addled champion. The Red leaned down and licked his face as it had before, it’s saliva covering the boy’s tongue and dripping down his open mouth – it was warm and tingling, it’s weird power sending heat all though his body making every touch of the foul monsters an erotic explosion.

 

Link took the Red’s penis in his lips, and it too began thrusting eagerly into Link’s mouth, it was still sticky and Link could smell the Red – its rich ruddy smell. His arms were so tired, his jaw was sore, he was filthy. _I’m a champion. I don’t give up._ Link’s arms and legs were exhausted, so he slowly tried roll and lay on his side, keeping his holes filled. Fat Blue lifted Link’s leg up and continued plugging its cock into him, faster _deeper?_ He twisted his midsection to lay back on his shoulders, the Red’s cock was only just in his lips – the bokoblin moved its strong crude three-fingered hands beneath its boy’s back and raised him up slightly. Link’s head lolled back from his shoulders and its cock was in his mouth again, pushing, gyrating deeper, he found the angle at which its cock entered now was much easier for Link to take down his throat. His half glazed eyes were watching its big ball sack sway as it plunged in his throat, he tried to tighten his mouth, to suck and pleasure the thick shaft but his muscles were too tired to do much but try and keep his lips over his teeth. The inside of his mouth was raw where his lips touched the teeth but he didn’t want to anger the monster. _Have to do this right._

 

The Fat Blue didn’t seem satisfied with the arrangement and grabbed Link by his hips and lifted him so that the leg was no longer blocking its access to his ass. He was like child’s doll suspended between the strong monsters, the champion warrior looking like a pale waif between the Red and the Blue bokoblins, the two smelly pig nosed creatures grunting and squealing as they plowed their strange inhuman cocks into their plaything, both of their tongues hanging out of their giant mouths, dripping saliva all over the Hylian’s lithe form. One might have thought Link unconscious or worse, but for the feeble efforts to wrap his legs around the fat beast between his legs, and the moans that slipped out when the red cock pulled out of his slack jaw. He felt another kind of pressure in his tortured abdomen, and thought briefly he was dripping cum again but realized he was releasing his bladder, but there was hardly anything within him capable of disgust as his own urine washed over his legs and midsection.

 

The Blue came first, giving out a long, low grunt-squeal as it buried its cock in as far as it could and that horrible pleasure of hot pressure filled him. He squeezed his eyes in ecstatic discomfort, only to have the Red push its cock well down his throat and spill its hot seed into his stomach, it’s eyes bulging out and tongue lolling as it sighed with the release of its second load into its newfound lover. Even having just cum in his ass the Red had a lot left in it, and Link began to choke and gag for air, so Red pulled back until the slit at its broad tip was in Link’s mouth. The mindless creature between Red’s legs slurped and swallowed at the acrid stuff, but the monster’s seed spilled down all over his face, dripping all over the silly looking mask that somehow was still on his head.

 

Fat Blue, having finished its business, dropped Link’s sore ass to the dirt and grass, a thick flow of cum streaming from his hole. The Red’s hefty dick rested on Link’s shoulder as he leaned against its leg, then slowly slid down to the stained ground, eyes closed, covered in cum and his own urine. _I’m so filthy. I wonder if the Master Sword would even accept me anymore. I’m just a low beast._ He lay there, eyes closed, afraid to open them to the real world and see what he’d let himself become. The night was quiet now, with the crackling or the fire and a few ever restless crickets keeping total silence at bay. But the peace was soon split by deep roar.

 

A tall black Moblin with white tattoos emerged from the darkened trees, and strode towards them. In that moment an image came clearly into Link’s head, of Kilton’s strange shop, of the shelves of masks and tonics, of a bokoblin mask sitting next to a moblin mask. A different mask.

 

Like the bokoblins, it had relatively short legs, but a great tall sloping body and long arms, it rose twice as tall as a bokoblin maybe two and half times Link’s size. Then he felt himself lifted bodily up by a great hand about his waist, and was mask to face with the black moblin. Like the bokoblins it’s snout was pig like as it sniffed the foul boy in its hand, but the snout was long and narrow, ending in a great white horn that split its two small orange glowing eyes, eyes that regarded him now. _Even if I was able to get a weapon, I’d never beat this black bokoblin naked of my armor._ They were tough, and Link’s only hope was that his mask would work both on—

 

The thing placed two great fingers on either side of his head and pulled the mask forcefully off his head, crushing it between its fingers.

 

_I’m sorry princess._

 

***

 

The camp erupted in squeals and shouts and grunts at the exposed Hylian as the great black moblin roared again at the smaller monsters who shared the camp. Link was hanging almost limp in the thing’s hand at its side, his own fingers almost touching the ground at the end of the long arms. A Blue retrieved a broadsword and Link thought he was simply going to die here – but when Dark Blue brought its blade to bear ( _they’re all screaming so loudly_ ) the moblin grunted something that made it stop. The two seemed to grunt back and forth at each other, but Link had a hard time thinking this was anything other than noise – it all sounded the same to him as he was moved around in the hand of the big beast as it gesticulated. Link had no idea why it wasn’t just going to end him but Dark Blue put its blade away and went back to the fire.

 

The great black beast held Link up in front of it in its broad hand, and Link saw its massive cock hanging down beneath its loincloth – and he was terrified. _No, no._ It was almost as big as a horse’s but ended in similar flat head to the bobkins but thicker and with two holes like a pig’s snout at the end, the dark black flesh spotted with pink. “NO” Link said aloud terror in his voice, the sound echoed around the small ruins but the objection fell to the dusty dirt floor. The moblin brought him up in front of its long snout – sniffing him all around, his naked ass and cock (naked except for the Voe Ring) hanging below it’s two hands that held him up now. Link looked down as it extended its long slick tongue, it probed like a tentacle, slurping over his inner thigh and wrapping underneath his cock and tasting his balls and ass, all of it stained with the evenings filthy activity. It seemed to be trying to find the hole – and it did, the tip of its tongue teasing the now lose Hylain asshole. The beast lowered him down, and slowly pressed the thick head of its cock against Link’s hole and he was suddenly glad for the Blues who’d stretched his ass with their rough coupling. _There’s no way it will fit!_ His hole was sloppy with the cum of the other monsters – the black moblin laid Link on the ground, he pressed him down with one hand and lifted one of his legs with the other pressing its wide flat cock head against his asshole. The beast hunched it’s long torso over him and was humping against his hole – Link tried to struggle against it but could not. He screamed in pain when the thick head spread his hole beyond what Link though was possible, popping inside his tight sphincter. There was no tingling pleasure here, just incredible pain as the beast pressed its cock even deeper – Link was sobbing now _it’s going to kill me, I’m too small. I’m going to fucking die._ The moblin pressed its fat smooth dick deeper into him but when it sensed it could go no deeper it stopped pushing. Link’s hole was burning in pain – his ass was full and he felt a strange sickening pressure in his guts. The moblin grunted, its long snout hanging over Link’s head, it kept him pressed to the dusty floor of the den and slowly pulled its cock back, and then pressed it in again, exhaling foul breath all over him. Slowly, rhythmically it began to thrust into him, pushing in as far as it could – it seemed content sink the first half of its cock into the boys hole.

 

Link had briefly passed out, but was vaguely aware of his body rubbing into the grassy earth he heard someone moaning and realized it was him – his body absurdly aroused at this cruel beast’s violation. _I’ve never felt anything like this, I’m so full._ The pressure in his abdomen was painful but when the beast thrust there was pleasure, and Link just looked dumbly as the beast gyrated its hips and pumped its giant cock into his ass.

 

Link watched it push the purples flesh pole in and out of his pale ass and felt something weirdly like pride in his strength, the strength it took to get fucked by the beast’s massive dick. Something wet dripped on his head, and Link looked to see the tall beast had its eyes closed and was _drooling on him_. It fell on his face, smelling as foul as the moblin’s breath and when it thrust again, Link moaned involuntarily and its saliva slipped inside his mouth. His mouth was quietly muttering “hh goddesses, oh goddesses” over and over, as something seemed to break in the boy’s mind. Or more like the slow process of shattering that had started when he submitted to the Red bokoblin, that had spread cracks through him when one after another brutal Blue fucked him, then both, reached its apotheosis. The last thread snapped, and Link stuck out his tongue and let the monster’s drool fall into his mouth. _This is what I am now._ _All I am._ The beast saw the weird pallid creature beneath him and leaned forward, licking Link’s tongue with his own. It was foul smelling but rough and soft, and the two beasts on the dusty ground in the moon light licked each others tongues as Link tried to raise his ass to meet the powerful thrusts. Link was broken, there was little left in his mind. It didn’t matter if there were special erotic liquids in the foul saliva of the lanky moblin – Link knew he was in pain somewhere but could not stop himself _I want all of that cock in me_.  At last the beast raised its head, a thin line of saliva connecting it’s maw with Link’s mouth, and after several final quick thrusts Link felt its balls draining inside him. The sensation of a monster coming inside him, the queer pleasurable pressure filled him again and his head lay back on the earth, mouth open as the his golden hair stuck to dirt wet with bestial saliva. The moblin pulled its fat cock from Link’s stretched hole, the boy’s body flopped to the dirt and the large fighting beast let its remaining cum drip down the ruined boy’s bejeweled cock, covering his abdomen with the slimy stuff.

 

It stood there looking down at its conquest, Link felt he was just barely clinging to consciousness, but he looked up at the lean, tight form of the Moblin and felt empty. He thought the beast would leave him, like all the rest, but instead it stood over him, and soon a stream of hot yellow urine streamed from its cock directly onto the shattered champion. _It’s marking me_ he understood, the smaller monsters squealed and grunted irately but the moblin was establishing its dominance. When it finally was done, it let it’s cock fall back below the loincloth, and it seemed it was about to turn away, but then turned back and hit him full in the face with the back of its large hand, and Link’s besieged body happily obliged by sinking into unconsciousness.

 

***

 

To say Link regained consciousness would not be quite right, for the boy never quite recovered his mind from the break of the evening’s activities. He knew he was bound with his wrists behind him and his feet were tied together. They did not kill him, did not eat him – they seemed curious about the horny little creature that had wandered into their camp – so they fed him and fucked him. Link had difficulty keeping track of time, but it was likely days.

 

But this was not like before. The moblin seemed to find the effort to squeeze its giant cock into him more than it was interested in, and was mostly content to “mark” him and let the others fuck him. The Blues were brutal, more so than before even. Dark Blue would push him painfully against a crumbling wall and shove itself into him, seeming to squeal louder when he cried out in pain. Fat Blue just rolled him over and lay on top usually, it’s weight crushing the air from Link’s lungs as it plugged it’s bitches hole. Sometimes, the moblin would fuck him after the Blues, finding him loose enough and slick with cum so it could fit some it’s dick into him. It was brutal, painful, and destructive – there was no eager horny boy here. Thankfully for Link, the moblin and the Blues left camp most days, sometimes more than a day it seemed. Link spent time curled naked in a corner of the ruined building with a partial roof.

 

The Red was different. The others seemed to treat the Red as inferior, and perhaps because of this the Red was not so brutal with the captured Hylian. Often, it was left alone to guard the boy, perhaps because of its low status. When the others left, the Red would bring Link some broth and water, - he’d no idea if the others knew – and untie him and let him stretch and move, but always it guarded him. When he’d eaten the Red would fuck him. Link considered escape during the unbound moments, thinking all he had to do was get by ( _or kill_ ) the Red, and slip to the nearby trees and grab his stowed gear. But he was confused, and afraid – he didn’t even know what he was anymore. _I deserve this. I debased myself, all I wanted was to get fucked and here I am and that’s all I get. I was never a champion, they all got it wrong._ How could he be a worthy champion to crack the might of Calamity Ganon? He lost track of time, he didn’t know if it was three days or ten or fourteen. His mind had slipped. Sometimes he cried but mostly he slept and was fucked by the beasts of the bokoblins camp.

 

The Red was Link’s favorite, though. It was still a dumb, ugly creature, but Link almost looked forward to the times when it would bring him a rough wooden bowl of broth and some water _._ Much like that first night, the Red and Link would pleasure each other, and it was the only bokoblin who would take it’s time with the little Hylian. _I wonder if it was ever really fooled by that stupid mask?_ Many times ( _how many?_ ) Link would end up on his back in the dirt with the Red bent over him, their tongues sometimes entwined, and his Voe Ring dripped steadily as it pounded into him. If someone had unexpectedly walked in on the boy, they might have thought he was enjoying himself, smiling vapidly as a grotesque red monster plowed its filthy cock into him. Other times Link would lie face down with his ass in the air as the Red fucked him – but if ever Link placed a hand on the Red’s broad finger it would slow its pace or even stop, as if worried about the boy the others treated like a pound of flesh. He even liked the smell of the Red, a hint of grass always attached to its tough skin. He couldn’t quite understand this strange pleasure – at times ecstasy – amidst the most brutal torment he’d ever experienced. _I must be mad._

 

The Blues grew disinterested but still used him, and the broth and cum filled his belly but his broken mind and exposure weakened his body. Increasingly he just lay there and was fucked…except for those times with his Red. Link thought this was how it was going to end. His corner of the world was stained with bodily fluids – the moblin marked him regularly – and he was filthy and stinking. He was weaker, tired from the constant use despite his evening rendezvous. He was sure the moblin and the Blue’s were tiring of him, and the Red clearly was low on the totem pole – how long before they just killed him? Or just left? How many times had Link come across a monster camp that had been abandoned? He’d no idea what kind of time had passed.

 

He thought perhaps that day had come when he awoke to the loud squeals of the pig-faced beasts. He was only slightly conscious, there was rain or something dripping on him. But then he was being lifted, some people were talking in something that wasn’t grunts, there was a warm pressure wrapped around his body. Link cracked his eyes to see a great red and grey face in front of him that broke into a sharp-toothed smile – “you’re alive!” _Sidon?_ Yes that was it, that handsome Zora face. _That’s what language I heard._ He was being carried _in a blanket? What is this?_ Link was suddenly scared, _what if they know everything? What if they see what I’ve done_?! He tried to struggle and break free, but he was weak, and sore, there were tears on his face. A voice somewhere told Sidon they had killed two Blue bokoblins but the other beasts had fled the camp, and they had found the ‘slate’ they had tracked _. “_ Let them go. We have what we came for.” _Me?_ Link was fading again. _I hope they didn’t kill Red. He was nice. Lovely really._

 

He passed out again.


	4. Bozai's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link slowly recovers from his capture at the hands of monsters - but finds his sense of self deeply disturbed. He finds new answers from the Great Fairy of the Desert, but these only lead him to ultimately confront the man who trapped him in the Voe Ring. (MILD BOTW side quest SPOILERS).  
> (Originally posted to my own Hentai Foundry Account).

** Bozai’s Gift: Chapter IV  **

**_Bozai’s Girl_ **

By Doac (Tannicflesh)

 

 

  1. **The Hurting**



 

In his nightmare, Link was trapped in a ruined castle, and tall trees with pitch black trunks rose all around and the sky was thick with slate grey clouds that steadily wet the muddy earth and lit the night with the chaotic flashes and cracks of lightning. He was dressed in the blue and white dress that Princess Zelda had favored, and two Hinox were trying to rape him with phalluses as large as his leg. _I’m simply going to be split in two._ He screamed as they tried to press into him...

 

***

 

Link awoke with a start from the horrid dream, wondering if he’d screamed aloud, and wrapped his arms around himself as though to pull the two halves of himself back together. He felt bruises around his sides where he'd been beaten, and his wrists still were tender from where they’d been bound for days on end in mud and filth. He lay still, trying to focus his mind, but the effort strained him. He was on something comfortable like a bed and cool yet warming fabric lay over him, covering him to the neck. At some point he became aware of two voices in the Zora language speaking over him, he cracked one eye to see the tall form of Prince Sidon speaking quietly (yet as ever in that confident strength) to a smaller green skinned Zora female who wore over her mantle a metal bangle of three crescents and diamond shapes Link thought might mark her as a healer.

 

“I need to check on the progress of his wounds, and his bruising - if he is still bleeding inside-” the cool sheet was being pulled back.

 

“Wait, let me...well…look he’s in the buff here.” Sidon’s voice. The healer’s voice was irritated in response, “oh give me a break I’m a _healer_ , a naked boy is hardly shocking to me - you wouldn’t believe the things I’ve seen” _bet you haven’t seen a Voe Ring_ , Link thought as the sheet moved down. But again it stopped. “These Hylians are...very touchy about their...privacy.” Link could almost _hear_ the healer frowning. Link was slipping out of consciousness again, he hoped they pulled the sheets up soon, he was getting cold…

 

***

 

Link had still more nightmares. There was one in which the bokoblin hierarchy was transposed onto Hylian society, and people wore tunics of red, blue, or black and gold to denote their position - and Link was trapped in a lowly red shirt and sent to do the most dangerous tasks. When he awoke from that dream, he lay still and let it linger, the weird hierarchy of the monsters had made for a very strange enterprise in Hylian society… _imagine someone being put in mortal danger just because they wore a red tunic!_

 

Other nightmares were more visceral and painful, there was violent rape as people who knew him, the champions, the princess, looked on laughing, or just disgusted. One dream he repeatedly had was less violent - the Red bokoblin and he were coupling in the Lost Woods in front of the Great Deku Tree. The dream was erotic, and often weirdly passionate, but at some point the princess always appeared and looked at him with a kind of sad disappointment mixed with revulsion. This dream troubled him the most in some ways, as he would always wake in a state of arousal but with a sense of panic and shame twisting in his gut. When he woke, often he just lay there with his eyes closed - trying to keep from weeping, he felt too weak and his horrible twisted thoughts lingered like heavy stone in his shattered mind as the dreams faded.

 

One day when Link awoke again he finally felt a bit stronger, both in his body and, somehow, in his mind ( _soul?_ ). He was able to open his eyes and keep them open. He was in that familiar chamber in the Zora domain, he recognized the gentle glow of luminous stones fashioned into the curved, etched arches that held the high domed ceiling. A little grey-skinned Zora boy sat next to Link’s bed, and upon seeing the Hylian open his eyes jumped up and ran out of the chamber. _Do I look that terrifying?_ He lay beneath a sheet that was such a pale shade of blue it was almost white, but he saw the bruises on his torso where he’d been beaten. He was wearing traditional Hylian undergarments that he knew he had not had on when he’d last been conscious.

 

The room he was in was not large, perhaps even less than thirty paces across, but the play of light through the almost transparent walls that sloped up into the ceiling made the room seem almost open to the air, as many Zora bedchambers actually were. Presently the green-skinned healer walked through the door, carrying a bowl that steamed vigorously, and set it down on the small table that was almost organically connected the curved frame of his bed.

 

The healer sat down next him with a meticulous consideration of his painful disposition and placed her hands on his head, the skin of the Zora looked moist but he found had a soft, dry textured feel. She then placed her hands on either side of his face with a gentle pressure, moving her hands down to his neck and as though to strangle him but again applied only a gentle, warming pressure, but Link grimaced feeling a swollen pain as she did so. _No wonder with everything they shoved down your throat._ She gently pulled him up in the bed with surprising strength, and repeated this gesture for almost his whole body, causing him to wince when she pressed against his abdomen, and his biceps where his arms had tired so from being bound and elevated. _I suppose all Zora must be rather strong living in the water, considering how quickly I tire when swimming without the armor they presented me._ Moving out of water must seem like being in world with different rules, he mused.

The healer moved her hand beneath his chin lifted it to make his eyes meet hers, though it seemed she was looking _through_ him not at him. “They said they beat you mercilessly, it’s no wonder you’ve been mostly unconscious for almost four days.” _Four days?!_ He took a moment to try and process time, but decided he couldn’t make sense of it at this point. “Can you speak?” _Why? What is there to say?_ The other hand was again was at the side of his throat, probing and sensing - Link just looked at her. She cocked her head slightly and her brow furrowed beneath her gently sloping emerald mantle, “can you understand me?” Link nodded. Her face relaxed, “thank goodness. There are some injuries even the mighty Mipha could not put right.” She stood and looked down at him with her arms crossed, “I need you to eat this, it will help you heal and grow stronger.” Link did not really see the point, but did as he was told. He picked up the curved bowl and lifted the spoon that looked as though someone had spent days carefully fashioning it to a beautiful polish, filled its deep well with broth and bits of what he thought was meat. He was surprised at how good it tasted, it warmed him as it went down and he closed his eyes and let his mind linger on the savory mix of flavors. The healer smiled gently down at him, and said “I’ll check in on you again” before turning and exiting his chamber.

 

Sidon visited the room later that day, but Link still felt bruised and had little desire to speak, _he must know what they did to you._ The thought made him feel wretched and Link had the irrational fear the great Zora even sensed he had taken some pleasure from his experience at the monster’s camp. But the prince just looked at him with concern, and said “when you're ready, we'll talk.” Sidon picked up the empty soup bowl and walked to the chamber’s exit, but stopped and turned. “I can’t tell you how awful it is to know we put you through this - if I hadn't asked you to rid us of those Lizals…”  Link held his eyes, which showed genuine sorrow, and shook his head “no” before looking away. _I’ll need to set things straight._ Link knew he couldn’t let his friend bear this burden, but he’d no idea how to put things right again, and the very thought put him to sleep again, it seemed.

 

***

 

Link took some time to pull the threads of himself together, having allowed them to be torn so widely asunder. He focused on his physical strength and quickly moved from broth to more substantive meals - this being judged by the emerald-skinned healer as appropriate. She was less keen on his return to physical training, and practically pulled a sword herself when she came across him wielding a broadsword in his chambers - though Link could sense his time incapacitated had slowed his movements as much as his bruising, and persisted in his exercises.

 

“You’re slow” Sidon confirmed when he stooped to enter Link’s bedchamber, finding the young champion in his pants and wielding a lighter Eightfold Blade. Link had said little up to this point, but placing the blade down on an adjacent table, he found his voice came more freely. “I’ve been slow for while now” he said as he sat down on the bed. “I was careless. I left my gear hidden by a tree,  and went to bathe in the edge of the river and was jumped. It got bad.” The lie came easily, but Link had no way of knowing if the handsome prince would accept this version of events. He looked up at Sidon, who stood silently by the doorway, a easily more than twice Link’s height and all red and eggshell white, with elegant accents of Zora armor that draped on his form like a second skin. Link could see the concern in his friend’s face but didn’t know all of what it held. Link had no way of knowing what sort of conclusions the prince and his attendants had drawn of what had happened to him, _of what I did, what I even enjoyed._ “I don’t know why they didn’t kill me. I don’t even know how long I was...I’d tracked the Lizals for two days before I…” Link suddenly recalled the terror he’d felt when that great black moblin had crushed his bokoblin mask, and fell silent.

 

 Sidon slowly strode towards his smaller friend from the door, “when we found you, you had been gone seven days, I’d become concerned and decided to take some guards, and we tracked the signal of your Sheikah slate to an old abandoned farmstead near the water” He turned and examined the weapon Link had been using for training, taking it in his large hands by which it looked small in comparison - but the gentle arc of the blade seemed appropriate to the style of Zora armor. _Wait, how did they track my slate…?_  “It seemed you’d been beaten and bound, you were hardly conscious and very sick from being exposed to the elements. Judging from the savage cuts the ropes left, we guessed it had been days.” Link looked at the floor between his legs— the periwinkle stone that somehow always shimmered was a similar light purple to the marks left around his ankles—and nodded affirmative. Sidon put the blade down on the table next to the Sheikah slate, and turned to regard the champion with a troubled look in his eye, “Link, I’m sorry I put you through this - if I hadn’t mentioned those Lizals... I admit I hoped you might help us even after all you’ve done for this place–” Link cut him off, “I went on my own.” He paused. Then, “a champion shouldn’t be captured so easily, and a champion should have fought harder to escape.”

 

Link’s words hung in the air, almost absorbed into the refracted sounds of falling water.

 

Sidon shaped his next words very carefully, “a champion had the strength to survive, and fight another day” he placed a hand on Link’s shoulder. _That’s the second time I’ve had to fight another day._ But Sidon had said nothing of the rape, the degradation, the foul ways the beast marked him. _Did the rain wash it all away?_ Certainly not the memories, nor the knowledge that in a frenzied moment he’d found pleasure, even desire, in that place among the monsters. _No one will ever know_  his own thoughts in that moment returned to him.

_I will._

 

But then Sidon crossed a delicate bridge that Link had been waiting for. “I...noticed when I found you, you had something...well...on your Hylian...male…area.” Sidon seemed red all over now - flushed and his confident voice faltering, finding  little room for foothold, the giant warrior regarded the ceiling as if he’d never seen it.

 

“It’s a long story” Link decided to give him the cleanest tale he could. Link told him how he’d needed to sneak into Gerudo Town, which the prince understood, and that a man had become infatuated with him to which the prince raised an eyebrow and laughed, but then looked embarrassed at his own laughter and took on an assertively serious look. Leaving out the details, he told Sidon that upon letting the man in on the truth (because Link had felt bad for the besotted fool, of course), the man had become angry and elixired him and trapped his...parts...this ancient jewelry thing. “So you see - I’ve been slow for a while now, I would never have been so easily duped in the past. And I’ve been seeking clues on how to get the damned thing off.”

 

They sat in silence for a moment, before Sidon said “well no one knows about this but me. I almost had to challenge the healer to combat to protect your privacy.” Then he turned, still deeply blushing and said “can you show it me. Do you mind?”  Link looked at him blankly for a moment, but finally produced his weird jewels - the prince inspected it more closely like a healer on a mission. He reached out and, touching only the material and not the boy’s flesh, pulled a bit (for him) making Link cry out a little (it was rather rough for the boy). And that was all - he seemed satisfied with his investigation. “This would never work for a Zora,” he grinned, “small mercies. So...how did he get you to partake of the elixir? The one that put you under?”

 

Link put his parts away and stood up and looked at a near translucent wall, at the dappled light refracting off the arches of the beautiful city domain. He turned to Sidon, “how did you track my Sheikah slate??” Now Sidon looked away. _Something I don’t know about?_ But the prince just said it was like a sort of homing pigeon, a way of sensing the technology but not very accurate - they got lucky. _Evasive._ He put a large hand on Link’s shoulder - “your life has taken a very strange turn my friend, I do not envy you. But you seem to be nearly recovered. Perhaps we should spar in the next few days to hone your senses.” The emerald healer had appeared in the doorway and was horrified at what she heard, and again seemed prepared to challenge the prince to combat herself, loudly talking to both of them about how important rest was for recovery...and how she’d _kill Link_ if he screwed his recovery up.

 

Somewhere in this time Link had come to know that what was _not_ recoverable was the truth he had known so deeply, a certainty that his purpose in this world elevated him in some way. The duty and seriousness he’d thought protected him and set him apart – that he’d used to feed the fire within himself – had been ruptured, and the broken  pieces lay before him like shards of a shattered mirror. He was pulling those fragments of himself back together, but what would look back at him when he did, Link had no idea.  

 

***

 

That night Link slept peacefully for the first time since he could remember. The prince knew of Link’s embarrassing predicament and had not laughed at him or thrown him into the river; not that Link had detailed his various...encounters since being trapped in the device. As Link stirred in his bed, he rolled over to watch the morning light play over the opalescent arcs of the graceful room’s ceiling - a stray beam drifting lazily through some translucent ceiling panel Link could not see, splitting into a prismatic play across the raised dome.

 

 _Perhaps Sidon himself is the answer to my problem_ he thought, watching the light play. The prince was handsome, gallant, but had shown himself to be more gracious and less braggadocios than Link would have imagined on meeting him so many months ago. _He rescued me from myself, my own disgusting diversions that led me into that den._ That knot tightened in the pit of his stomach. _If this thing will never come off of me, maybe I can find peace_ and _pleasure here_. With him.

 

  1. **Answers**



 

Link planted his foot, his Zora greaves finding grip on the slippery rock beneath the shallow waters at the edge of the Eastern Reservoir Lake, the water gurgling as it split around his legs in its hungry quest for the thunderous falls nearby. Sidon quickly moved towards him, thinking Link out of room to manouver,  wielding his boko spear as though it were a sword in his large hands - the tall warrior was faster than Link in this environment despite his greater size, and even though Link jumped laterally to avoid the incoming blow he was not swift enough to avoid it completely. Link twisted his own boko spear as he leapt sideways to deflect the prince’s attack, and the force of it shook the wooden tool in his hands. Link landed with both feet in a wide stance, the cool water splashing violently up onto his naked torso and face, sharpening his senses. Sidon was already turning, channeling the energy of the blocked attack into a graceful arc, bringing his weapon around his body. Link ducked  and fell forward beneath the spear-sword, using the other’s greater height against him, and steadying himself with his left hand in the chilly waters he brought his own spear up and landed a hit on the great Zora’s flank.

 

“Ha!” Sidon exclaimed, his easy smile gracing his face, showing the clear white points of his teeth. “You nimble little fox!” Link raised an eyebrow at the comment as he righted himself on his feet, leaning on the boko spear they used for training. The time since his rescue had found Link recovering his strength quickly, more quickly than he had thought after the deprivations of monsters’ camp. The two warriors walked over to the pale stone platform that overlooked the East falls, and leaned next to one another against the railing that looked over the falls next to the prince’s open-air bedchamber. The morning sun glinted off the water that covered the stone platform as it drifted up in a constant mist from the nearby falls, casting an upward light on the prince as he lowered his from onto the railing. Droplets slowly fell from the crest of Sidon’s helm onto the white flesh of his long lean torso, his muscles showing from their recent exertion in the reflected light. Link watched as the sunlight seemed to curl up inside the droplets and take them for a ride down the contours of the prince’s abdomen before gathering on the metal armour that belted the tall warrior’s waist in an elegant arc that accentuated his hips.

 

Link closed his eyes and shook the water from his hair. “Whatever animal you wish to be compared to, you seem to be the same champion who rode my back on this very lake and tamed the great Vah Ruta.” Sidon had always had an easy way with encouraging praise for the warrior, but Link knew the sentiment was genuine. He felt mostly like himself again despite constant strain in his crotch. He found the beauty of Zora domain, its gentle, towering arcs and luminous warmth, the constant gentle sound of distant running water, to have a restorative effect. But he also had realized that he found the prince to be a peaceful and calming companion in his recovery, at least in between their sparring bouts, a peace Link came to acknowledge stemmed from the other’s apparent  lack of sexual desire for the champion. Some days past, Link had put his little fantasy of finding fulfillment in the prince’s chambers to rest, as he had never sensed that kind of desire from his friend, even if some part of him wanted to. _The first time I really want to feel desired he’s just not interested._ Yet, the lack of sexual chemistry helped Link feel like himself and keep his constant state of sexual desire contained, if not suppressed - and he almost feared what would happen when he returned to his mission and left the domain.

 

Link had to admit to himself he’d also been curious what it would have been like to have a Zora male mate with him - at night in his chambers he had recovered his warming Chuu jelly and closed his eyes and inserted his fingers into himself. In his mind he recalled the firm, soft skin of his Zora friend when he put his arm around his shoulders, the texture of an eggshell but warm and yielding. Link had only seen a Zora’s penis once when he’d visited the domain long ago and come across a male while investigating Toto Lake. He’d watched fascinated as the Zora had...administered to dual tendrils emerged from a hidden slit in the pelvis. Link was not sure what he was watching at first but sensed he was witnessing something private and hid himself; the tendrils were thick at their base between the Zora’s legs but ended in narrow pointed tips ( _somewhat similar to the bokoblin, he now knew well_ ). Unlike the bokoblin the Zora tendrils seemed to be partly prehensile, a pair of powerful muscles with a wide range of movement. The male had sat on a rock that rose from the lake waters and glistened in the sun, the grey surface nearly matching his grey skin so that one could almost only see his white belly, and he lazily stroked the tendrils, running his fingers in between and around them. Link had crouched, watched, registering his own erection but ignoring it, and at last the young Zora male gripped the tendrils and stroked them until he cried out and a surprising amount of fluid sprayed from the tips of each, covering the male’s torso and the boulder around him. Link had played that memory over and over in his mind each night in his chambers, naked with his knees up over his head and his fingers deep inside his ass, probing and pushing the cum from his Voe Ring cage, often dribbling down onto his own chin…

 

Sidon rose from his seat and the movement brought Link back to the present, signaling the end of their practice session and Link felt the end of his recovery in the domain. It was time to return to his mission, to conquer the remaining shrines and recover his full strength, and tackle the angry Divine Beast on the distant volcanic mountain. The princess would not last forever, though he knew her strength. His sexual fervor had not dissipated or weakened in any way, but the walls of the city had seemed to reflect Sidon’s own disinterest. Link had little doubt he would fail to contain this desire, his new needs, but he also had to continue in his task. But first, he would return to the Gerudo Secret Club and see if Greta had turned up any information, but if that failed he knew he would have to face Bozai, or remain trapped in this state of perpetual arousal in which the mind-twisting device left him. He stood and looked down over the falls, soaking in his last moments of peace before he continued his journey.

 

***

 

It had been some time since Link  had put on his turquoise and blue Gerudo _Va_ i disguise, as he’d been increasingly uncomfortable with how...comfortable he felt in it. Or rather, he thought, that he _should_ feel less comfortable in it than in his Champion’s tunic or Hylian traveler’s wear - but that discomfort at wearing the garb had become more of a kind of thrill. It was his secret excitement, as he ran his hands over his own body and looked down at the revealing outfit - the green material that belted his pants matching the breast guard that tied to a strong metal circlet around his throat. The sleeves were held midway up his arms with gold and almost the same blue as his champion's’ tunic, connecting with flighty fingerless gloves. All of the material was cooling, and more or less light and sheer. His lilac sirwal pants cusped with emerald around his knees were belted in a wide emerald and red cloth, and were nearly translucent and one could almost see his ass and panties through them... _people would never believe you’d go out in public in such clothes..._ The outfit, completed by the hair cover and veil in the same blue, was light and feminine but like all Gerudo clothes exuded confidence, and showed off his lithe but powerful body.

 

He transported directly to the Daqo Chisay Shrine, and was greeted by the typically clear skies and the tall adobe wall of the female warriors’ city, the air dry and hot and Link suspected the strength of the breeze indicated an incoming sandstorm. Given that shrine and tower transport could take up unclear parts of the day (though Link experienced it as taking only a moment), he was relieved to find that it was only later-morning by his guess. He decided to avoid the main gatekeepers and slip through a side-entrance, though the Gerudo guard there still watched him intently - Link had perfected a slight sway in his hips as he walked that seemed to convince her. Indeed, the look she gave him was positively... _oh jeez, is there anyone who doesn’t want to bang me in these clothes?_

 

Link took his time wandering the stalls, replenishing some of his arrows and purchasing some hydromellons to make some refreshing food to keep the dry desert heat at bay, but at length he proceeded to the secret entrance of the Gerudo Secret Club. Gerta the proprietor was tending to a woman who looked alarmed at the newcomer before the proprietor calmed her. The other woman left the two of them alone, and Gerta returned to her place behind the counter and regarded the Hylian _Vai_ boy. “Any luck getting off?” Her voice serious but she had a mirthsome smile on her lips.

 

Link rolled his eyes and shook his head “no.” She produced a book, “well, I’ve had some. Not much, but I casually inquired with that researcher wondering about town, and she pointed me to this.” Gerta removed a marker from an older looking text whose binding was coming loose - she spoke to him in Hylian “this is written in an older Gerudo form, but it says something about the _Voe_ , the men, ‘having their...pleasure captured by the women they were bound to with an enchanted ring.’ You know that, I think, but there is something here about a ‘large’ (I think), ‘enchanted woman’ who gives the Voe Ring it’s special enchanted powers. The words are strange, that person said it could mean ‘large’ or ‘great’...” _The Great Fairy, Tera!_ Gerta was going on, but Link knew he’d found something here.

 

“That’s it!” he exclaimed, and Gerta looked up startled from the text she was frowning over,  “there’s a great fairy named Tera, in the desert south of here near a great Leviathan skeleton. She must have enchanted these Voe Rings! She’ll be able to remove it!” Link was excited, _this is how I get out of this mess. And Bozai will never know the better!_

 

“What’s a great fairy?” Gerta asked, confused. It was a question he’d never stopped to ask himself. “Well they look like women, but are large and have magical powers ,and like money…” _What_ is _a great fairy?_   She just shook her head and closed the book. He thanked her, “I owe you a Noble Pursuit when I get this thing off!” She just smiled and waved as he was already moving to the door. _I’ll just transport to that shrine and I can finally move on with this nonsense!_

 

***

 

Upon arriving at the shrine, Link had been immediately ambushed by several desert Electric Lizals, and having been so excited to finish this episode of his life he’d transported unarmed. He was able to dance away from the ferocious beasts, but then found himself facing a desert Molduga.

 

Now he leapt and gripped onto some part of a stone statue or pillar, _is that an eye or a lip I’ve grabbed?_ as the massive desert slug-thing burrowed beneath the sand and tracked towards his footfalls. His arms still not up to full strength, Link struggled but pulled himself up to a mostly flat surface at the top of the statue-esque pillar and crouched. He summoned his round bomb rune and once again tossed it as far as he could, his ribs still aching slightly as he brought his arms over his head. He watched as the sand moved and shift towards the glowing orb and pulled his Royal Claymore from his back. The beast seemed to disappear but then shot from the sand, it’s great jaws opened wide beneath a massive rippling fin on its back - it threw the bomb into the air and closed tight. _Not too bright, huh buddy?_ The blast brought a great roar from the beast and it flopped onto the hot sand, and Link jumped into the air and brought his great blade down on the crack in the thing’s armor he’d made in the previous bout. This time he struck home and sunk the blade into is head, killing it instantly.

 

Link breathed heavily, he was sweating despite the sheer outfit as the heat this time of day was intense. He set about splitting the creature’s vast belly and the gruesome task of retrieving its valuable innards…

 

***

 

Link dispatched the Lizals with ease once he’d got his gear out, and now approached the great fairy fountain where he’d already enhanced his armor several times with Tera, though he always found Great Fairies strange, feeling some discomfort standing in front of their giant bosoms, and experiencing their flirty form of magic.

 

Link mounted the colorful toadstools, each wider than a large shield, that surrounded the massive plant-like home of Tera – it was like walking into the unfolded blossom of a flower, and Link couldn’t help sense some kind of metaphor - but decided to push that from his mind. _I’m not here to write poetry or paint pictures._ Perhaps sensing his presence, the great fairy emerged (exploded?) from the water at the center of the giant unfurled petals, her great grey-green hair sat like an elaborate cocoon on her head. She stretched her arms up and her head back, thrusting her massive leaf-covered bosom forward before leaning down to rest her pink-painted eyes on the little Hylian before her. Her purple lips curled in a mischievous smile, “well my little friend, what clothing can I enhance for you today…?” Her voice was high pitched but boomed about the boy, as though echoing in a different space he could not understand. But then her eyes narrowed, and she leaned her face very near to his body, and with a swift move she placed a dark-painted fingernail (the nail much larger than Link’s fingers) on the waist of his Gerudo pants and pulled them down to reveal his jeweled Voe Ring, much to the champion’s embarrassment. Her face broke into a smile, “such beautiful work - you lucky boy, I haven’t seen one of these Voe Rings for an age! I just love the color they chose! That rose pink suits your complexion” She was running her great fingernail over Link’s encased cock and balls as though appraising fine jewelry or artwork.

 

Link found his voice, though it was thick with his embarrassment. “I need to get this thing off, but it is enchanted on in some way - stuck to my skin. Did you…um, help them enchant these? I read somewhere—” Link was cut off as she grabbed him up in one of her giant hands that encircled his arms and body above the waist, the movement was so sudden that his light Gerudo sirwal came right off and the panties he wore hung on his foot as she raised him up to look at his...jewels. She pressed the tip of a finger to his Voe Ring and he felt a warmth, noticing it seemed to sparkle in an unknown source of light. Link felt like her aspects were out of proportion, as though no part of body ( _is it a body?! Wow – that’s super deep of me)_ occupied the same...size or proportion, like a painting with errors in perspective.

 

“Take it off? Why would you want to remove it? It’s positively _gorgeous_ on you, and besides, haven’t you enjoyed yourself? I can sense you’ve had some pleasurable experiences” She smiled and narrowed her eyes at him.

 

Link shifted a bit to get more comfortable in her tight grip that pressed against his bruised ribs. “Please, this thing has put these strange thoughts and awful...stuff in my head - it’s twisting my mind, making me do things I’d never do. Want things I would never want.” She raised her great grey-green eyebrows, looking both skeptical and bored. “Please, I’m the Hylian _champion_ , I need to fulfill my duty the realm. To the princess...champions cannot be subject to such...base...” he couldn't find the right word, and realized there were tears trailing down his cheeks when he said this. _Goddesses, what’s wrong with me?_ He looked at Tera, the great desert fairy, and saw a look cross her eyes that was almost like anger, the gentle flirty playfulness gone in an instant and Link knew in that moment he was in the grasp of an ancient and powerful creature, and he was for the first time afraid. But then the look was gone.

 

The great fairy brought her long index finger from her other hand up beneath the helpless boy in her grasp, and she tapped him lightly with the tip of her long nail between his balls and ass, and the shock and hot electric sensation made Link yelp aloud, and a small squirt of cum spurt out of his bound genitals. The great, strange Tera smiled, “well, still works just fine. But I cannot remove the pretty thing, I’m afraid. I enchanted this _for_ the Gerudo Warriors, but _they_ designed them so the enchantment made it so that it could only be removed by the giver of the ring.” She was regarding him now like a thing, a trifling object, turning him this way and that.

 

“No, I cannot help you” she said at last, “I can tell you that the ring does not put any new thoughts in your head, or turn you into something else; all the desires you feel and act upon are yours, even if they were deeply buried within.”  Link’s heart sunk at these words, like a pit opened inside him, every filthy, perverse thing he’d done flashing in his mind (arousing him), “but…the enchantments and design did sometimes behave in...surprising and unexpected ways, even to one so gorgeous and wise as myself. Sometimes, the more distant the Voe Ring is from the holder, the more intense the desires of the _Voe_ became - some were known to seek out vile creatures, to become almost _bestial_ in their passions.” She smiled at him, as though she knew… “But not all of the rings or wearers behaved this way. Some of the Voe Rings intensified passions the longer the _Voe_ were apart from the giver of the ring - our magicks work in wonderful and mysterious ways.” She tapped his nether regions again without warning, again causing him to ejaculate a surprised shout and a spurt of semen. She laughed a deep, contented chuckle that...something about it betrayed an ancient indifference, a kind of bored preoccupation with his simple mortal existence. Link was again afraid, in a way he had never been in the presence of the fairies before, and it occurred him _even the smallest of fairies can keep a man from certain death._ She set him down at the cusp of the fairy fountain. “We are not so concerned with your quotidian struggles, or the banality of good and evil that so captures the races of Hyrule. We just like to _play_...with _pretty little things_ ” she said in strangely cold tone, but then she leaned toward him and placed her chin in her vast palm not a few feet from Link. “Perhaps you can be a champion _and_ the little passionate beast you’ve become? Are you so trapped by your own destiny you cannot feel the pleasures your _sexy little body_ desires?” Link was deeply uncomfortable...and half naked. She fished his _Vai_ pants and panties from her fountain pond with a finger on her free hand and placed them in his hands, strangely dry to the touch. She whispered now,  “can you not understand how your pleasures release you?”

 

_What the Farosh does that mean?_

 

She leaned back and stretched her arms, her voice had grown bored. “The giver, of course, has the Owner’s Ring. She’ll know when you’re near, and sense when your ring is pulsing with pleasure - it's very intimate. Another reason the Gerudo warriors quit giving _Voe_ the Voe Rings - the _Vai_ grew bored with constant connection with the _lesser_ creatures. But if you really want to deny yourself the beauty and pleasure of the Voe Ring, you’ll need to talk to the one who put it on - the power is hers.” It was a dismissal,  and the large voluptuous creature turned away and slipped beneath the magical waters.

 

... _His_ _actually._

 

Link stood there, half naked with pants in hand, trying to gather himself. Part of his mind always knew the Voe Ring had not really placed him in the situation he found himself in - but another part had convinced him that it was twisting his mind. _This vileness comes from within you. Why would you like the way those men treated you?_ And what had the strange, ancient creature meant by “releasing him” - _from what?_

 

Link put his clothes on, and decided he needed to find Bozai. _Those traders at the Bazaar General Store said something about Hateno...maybe they’ve got some idea if he’s there._ Link traveled by shrine again to the outskirts of the Gerudo city, but this time caught a sandseal towards the Kara Kara Bazaar, keeping his eye on the slowly setting sun and the scanning the vast sands for the concealed forms of hidden Lizals. _No sandstorm after all_ he thought with some relief. As he thought of confronting the traders about Bozai, his loins once again stirred with that anticipation. _They both know I’m a boy in Vai clothes and a Voe Ring - and Benja has had his way with me before_. He remembered the intense feeling of the man’s thick cock in him, the dirty things the man had said and how it had turned Link on even more. _What “release” did I find there?_

 

Link arrived at the great dune-like walls of the Kara Kara Bazaar about an hour before he guessed the sun would dip below the horizon, hopping off his shield and letting the sandseal free to play in dunes outside the settlement. Link walked directly to his destination, the large tent at the back of the general provision store the trader Benja ran with the assistance of Robsten. Link as not sure if both would be there, as he knew they tended to travel in search of things to trade beyond their general storefront.

 

As he approached, Link only saw the slim, long-haired boy Robsten leaning against one of the crates, his Hylian blue vest open as he watched the changing sky that chased the setting sun. Link stood regarding the boy a moment before the other realized he was there, and could see the young man take a moment before he recalled the person in front of him. Link asked if Benja was there and he told Link he'd be doing “business” at Gerudo town in the evening and needed to stay out there. _I don't know if I'm relieved or disappointed._ Robsten smiled, almost innocently. “Ever find out what you needed about the Voe Ring?” _Yes, he definitely remembers our last encounter._

 

Link didn’t answer the question, but responded with his own instead. “When I saw you last, you said you knew where the man Bozai was headed - are you sure it was Hateno Village?” The boy was about to say something, but then he stopped. That shrewd look came over his face, “it's getting late, I need to close up shop. Why don't you come inside the tent and we’ll talk.”

 

Link put a hand on his hip and cocked it to the side, “why don't you tell me what I need to know and I won't beat the crap out of you?” One of the Gerudo Warriors who patrolled around the exterior overheard this and gave sharp, bark of a laugh as she continued her patrol. The boy gulped audibly and blushed a deep crimson, “well, Bozai would come by and chat with us other Hylains a lot, and he mentioned an old place around Hateno, he wanted to fix up. But he always said he liked the pretty girls here too much to leave.” He blushed as he said this. Link pushed him, “ _around_ Hateno? What's that mean?” Robsten's face scrunched up in the effort of recalling, and Link placed his other hand on its hip, glowering. “Well...uh...I'm not sure, I think he said once it wasn't _in_ the village but right nearby. I know he liked the area, there was a…pond around there he thought was pretty…” he trailed off. Link tried to remember the area, but he'd not been there recently to recall the whole terrain, he pulled out his Sheikah slate and examined his map. _Well there are ponds both above and below the village, a good a place to start as any._

 

Robsten was taking merchandise back inside the tent now and wrapping up before the cold night came and enclosed the Bazaar. _It_ is _chilly, and I'll want to show up for Bozai in my girls clothes._ Link hadn't decided a plan of action yet, but he wanted to appear like he was going to be a “good girl” for the man when he found him. He smiled to himself, _let's see what the kid’s got._ He walked into the tent.

 

Inside was warm, and would be spacious but for the provisions and wares stowed in crates and blankets and bundles. Inside the entrance was a desk he recognized from campaigns as transportable and often used by generals, there two similarly transportable cots at either end, though one was larger and much more unkempt, with clothes strewn about it. The smaller one was tidy and tightly made up, a few books nearby. Link leaned back gently against the desk, his hips turned, one knee bent. When the raven haired boy ( _he's probably my age_ ) entered, he said “oh!” in surprise, putting down a few bundles of arrows and closing the front flap.  He walked up to Link, who now sensed he was faking his apparent confidence, _is this the same guy who boldly propositioned me?_

 

“Benja told me when he returned, a very dirty story about—”

“—What?” Link interrupted, grabbing the youth’s crotch. He leaned forward, his veil almost touching the other boy’s face. “What did he tell you about?” _Keep him off balance._ Link was having fun now, and he grabbed Robsten's hand and guided it to the hard jeweled cock in his soft pants. “He tell you about a boy in a Voe Ring like mine?” The other boy was speechless but managed a slight nod, his hair shifting just a bit in front of his wide eyes. Link expertly undid the other’s pants and pushed them down around his thighs, causing the dark haired boy to blush again. _He's never done this before._ _I've got him now._ He was hard as a rock, with an average sized cock with a nice red head and a dark furry patch of hair around the base, “Did he tell you I sucked his cock?” Link whispered, but forcefully. The poor kid was almost sweating now.

 

Link shifted the other boy against the desk and languidly sank to his knees in a single motion, taking his cock in one hand and slowly, licked the underside of the shaft, up to tip, never breaking eye contact. Link took the head in his mouth, tasting the clear liquid on the tip, twirling his tongue around it, making him moan and breathe more rapidly, raggedly. Link pulled Robsten’s boots off, then slid his pants all the way off so he was naked below the waist. Link loved this view of a man, rubbed his hands along the boys dark haired thighs pushing his legs wider and taking the cock back into his mouth and performing all his tricks; quickening his pace then slowing, sucking hard then gently. The other boy was practically laying back on the desk now, moaning at every touch. _He won't last long._ Link took the boy’s shaft in hand and then started to lick and lap at his balls. He had forgotten how much he liked this texture, the boy had a nice heavy sack, he balanced each ball on his tongue. _How much I_ _liked this? Have you no shame?_ And he realized he didn't, he had the boy writhing in pleasure and was weirdly _proud_.

 

Link lifted his balls and began licking the ridge between them and his ass, “what are you…? Oh. OH!” Link found the boys ass was less hairy than the rest of him and tentatively lapped at it. He wrinkled his nose, it was tangy, pungent, but not utterly disgusting. _You're licking his ass for goddesses sake!_ Link went to town, lifting the boys legs up and pushing him back on the table, the champion exercised tongue muscles he'd never used and made the boy shudder and moan. “Oh yes, that's incredible.” Link swirled his tongue around for while, the boy moaning loudly, and then let the boy’s legs down and took his cock back into his mouth. _He'll never see it coming._ Link thought evilly, and he slipped a finger in the boy’s wet ass. Link knew right were to go and what buttons to push. “No, what? Ohh, oh Farosh.” On his feet, he hunched forward over Link's head, he grabbed the back of his head and plunged his cock down his throat as Link sunk a second finger inside.

 

He exploded down Link's throat, his ass tightening and twitching on his fingers, gently humping the _Vai_ boy’s face and throat as he came. Link slowly pulled his fingers out, but kept the boy’s cock in his mouth gently sucking the final few spurts from him as he let go of Link’s head and leaned back against the desk again, and he finally let the cock fall from his mouth. Robsten had a dazed look on his face and was still breathing raggedly as he watched Link wipe his face with his veil and stand up. “Wow...thanks!” It took every ounce of strength Link had gathered through his many journeys not to laugh. Instead he walked over to a basin of water and washed his hands and face as the other boy pulled his pants up, leaving his boots on the ground where Link had discarded them.

 

Having conquered the urge to laugh (‘ _Wow_. _Thanks’?!_ ) Link inquired “anything to eat?” Robsten took a moment to process what Link had asked, then stuttered something about a salted meat stir fry. “That sounds nice to me” Link made flirty eyes at him. _He’s not exactly stunning, but he’s kind of cute_. Link walked out front of the tent where Robsten was lighting a cooking pot, and pulled himself up on a crate, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. He looked up at the night sky, and decided that the boy was cute, _but_ the lack of assertiveness was not much of a turn on, _maybe I’ve just gotten used to guys who like to dominate others?...me?_ There was something much more erotic for Link about men who knew what they wanted, _and they take it..._ On the other hand, Link had had fun pushing the wide-eyed novice around, and the other boy still seemed nervous.

 

They returned to the tent for the evening, Link procured a bottle of something pleasant over the objections of the nervous boy, and they ate - it really was good, apparently he had a talent for cooking. Whatever they drank was good too, and loosened Robsten up enough for him to start asking questions about the Voe Ring, and Link told him how it worked and even showed him. The other boy had an eager curiosity about it, how it felt, how Link felt in it, and he humored him with answers, but Link was thinking about the morning, when he’d confront Bozai and find some way to get this removed. _I know I’ll approach him like a ‘good girl’ but when do I force the matter? When do I force him to remove it?_ Link was having trouble forming a good plan, and decided he’d need to see how things played out. Link pulled out his own sleeping mat, basically a rug he carried with his gear, and took off his veil and curled up on his mat, turning away from the other boy who’d clearly wondered if the night held any more surprises. Link decided Robsten would need to be more forceful if he wanted anything else from Link, and so the other boy was left to furiously masturbate after the fair-haired boy had started softly snoring on the floor. Robesten would sink a finger into his own ass for the second time in his life as he rubbed his cock, and decided that yes, he definitely liked that.

 

Unfortunately, perhaps, Robsten would mention this detail when he bragged about his exploits to his boss Benja upon his return the next day, which was enough for the big man to decide to show him what other sensations could be afforded him. But Link had by that time already transported to the Hateno Ancient Tech lab and begun his search for the elusive Bozai, and had no idea the other boy was squirming on the end of the big man’s cock in a distant desert bazaar tent…

 

**III. Bozai’s Girl**

 

Link considered going into the Tech Lab at the top of the hill, but thought the strange woman (child?) might somehow see into his situation, and decided instead to pursue his quest for the man who’d locked him in his Voe Ring. Looking down from the lab, Link could see the attractive roofs of Hateno Village, but he was focused more immediately on the lake below him beyond Retsam Wood. The village was almost tucked into a channel that ran from near from a crest between two great mountains where the Hateno Lab sat overlooking the ocean down into the valley below. Link could not recall whether there had been any structures abandoned around Lake Sumac, but he thought it could be a good start for his query. The boy had mentioned a _pond_ but, he was not confident in the kid’s knowledge.

 

 _And what will I do when I find him?_ Link still didn’t know. When Bozai had first trapped him in the Voe Ring, he’d been angry and indignant as the warrior pride in him fought against the man’s impunity. But Bozai had gone from Gerudo and Link had been frustrated in his efforts to find him, and had instead tried to avoid this impending encounter. Link had initially intended to find the man and torture him, or whatever he had to do to get the damn ring off, but now he was planning a more...different approach. It was morning and the sun showed down on the grey rock of the hills of Ebon, the landscape looking almost like a collection of stacked mossy rocks, and he sat down for a moment to consider himself and his game plan.

 

 _Before he put this thing on, I’d never acted or thought about what I wanted, really._ Link couldn’t even remember what he used to jerk off to, _if I even knew._ Sitting on that hill, thinking of all the nasty things he’d done,  Link couldn't figure out what had pushed him to where he was now - being locked in this thing? Or was it the way Bozai had forced him to pleasure him. _Is that it? The way he treated me?_ What had Tera said…”released him”? _It's been so long since I saw him._ Link rose and started his way down the hill towards Retsam wood, he walked with a kind of lilt that it seemed the low-rise his sheer Gerudo Sirwal demanded. _Was it these sensual clothes that brought me to this?_ He admitted even before he was stuck in the Voe Ring he had enjoyed the admiring stares, the attention his lithe body had brought him in these clothes. _And how I felt in them..._

 

Link was able to forage some helpful ingredients in the woods below, but did not find any old building or any Bozai, and decided to walk into town in disguise and see if anyone had seen him, trying to keep a sense of panic at bay. _What if monster's got to him on his journey? What if…_ No, Link put that kind of thinking out of his mind. It was early to mid-morning by the time Link walked into town, and he soaked in the charming mix of building styles in the Hateno community, as many village men soaked in the image of his tempting figure. He walked through the village scanning for the dark-haired man in spectacles, trying to avoid eye-contact with too many men, lest they get the wrong impression. He ended up at the front gate of the village that looked down into the rest of Fort Hateno, and spoke to guard there, describing the man he was looking for. After taking a moment to take in the beautiful creature before him, the guard did remember a man showing up and saying he was working on a little place southwest of the village. “But he’s in town today, I saw him pass not an hour ago” _Lucky!_

Link thanked the man, and then began to look more closely at the shops in town trying to find the object of his...inquiry. Outside the dye shop, the sullen youth who helped at the shop brightened up at the sight of Link, telling him the material of his clothes was lovely and had a beautiful color, his eyes glued to Link’s pert ass beneath the almost translucent material. Link might have flirted for fun, but he spotted a man with spectacles and dark hair leaning against a tree that overlooked the pond behind the dye shop. Link left the boy hanging on his last word and walked toward the man in the shade. _Bozai._

 

Link walked directly up to him. When Bozai noticed the _Vai_ boy walking toward him, his eyes flashed with a strange mix of emotions, Link thought he saw relief, but then his eyes became more cool even as he smiled with his mouth. Finally, after more than four ( _is it five now?_ ) weeks, Link stood before the man who'd trapped him in the Voe Ring, who’d humiliated him and called him _his girl_ , who'd shoved his tongue and cock down his throat, and who’d left him without a way out. He was taller and his dark hair parted naturally in the center, the hair was slightly shorter than Link remembered, and he had a nice face, handsome in a way that was not exactly outstanding. _Was he handsome before, and I just wasn’t looking?_ Probably. Link stood glowering, hands on his hips, but Bozai reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward and wrapped his other hand around the boy’s waist pulling it against his own - as though they were dancing. Link placed his free hand on Bozai’s chest to keep his distance, but the movement (and his surprising strength) had thrown Link off his game.

 

“It’s been so long since our first date” his hand was on Link’s ass now, caressing it in front of anyone who looked off the road, and he blushed. Bozai leaned forward and smelled his hair, whispering “I’d almost forgotten how beautiful you are.” His other hand traveled down Link's arm, caressing his shoulder before resting in the small of his back, pulling the _Vai_ boy’s waist against his own. Link set his jaw, but was blushing furiously _how does he always do this to me?_

 

“I...ran into some trouble finding you.” Link managed to make eye contact, but worried that the other man would know...things about him. “Oh?” Bozai said, bringing a hand up now and touching the side of Link’s face beneath his veil. He ran his thumb gently over Link’s lips, saying “are you sure you haven’t been a bit of bad girl?” _Oh, if only you knew._ His thumb gently pressed down on Link’s lower lip, getting just slightly wet with the boy’s salvia and rubbing it back over his lips - Link had forgotten that the man had his little...tests. Link turned his head, and saw a doughty old woman looking at them. Keeping his eyes down he said “so...where are we going for our second date?”

 

A genuine smile broke on Bozai’s face - he let go of Link’s hips and took his hand and held it up to his lips in a show of _gallantry_? “Ah, you’ve come on the perfect day! I’d been planning a day up by Sumac Lake, and the Inn is making some soup for me to take up for lunch and a little...picnic” There was a glint in his eye.

 

As the other man picked up a pack that had been leaning against the tree, Link struggled not to roll his eyes, saying demurely “you do love your picnics on the water.” The other man laughed, “spending so much time in the snow and the desert, I’ve missed the beauty of lakes and flowing water, and the green hills” Link thought that actually made sense. “And unlike you lucky girls, I can’t get inside Gerudo City and see it's incredible aquifers” Link again blushed as he said this quite loud and they were amongst the other villagers again on the main road. _He never misses an opportunity to humiliate me a little. I’ll play along for the date and get this off when I find out where the Owner Ring is._ He’d noted the man did not seem to have a ring on his hand, and Link vaguely wondered if it was around his cock. _No, Tera assumed the holder of the owner ring was a woman, so unless Gerudo Warrior women had cocks..._ the idea intrigued Link, but he decided it was probably not the case. Probably.

 

“Where...uh...where are we going?” He was being guided by Bozai toward the clothier at the front edge of the town, and Bozai just turned he head slightly and smiled. _Oh what the Farosh?_ They walked inside, Bozai leaving Link by the door to examine the various Hylian style clothes the shop offered, before turning to the extremely nervous looking shopkeeper who stood in the corner. “Hello” the word seemed to make her tremble, “I’m wondering where you keep women’s...well...undergarments” _what?!_ The shopkeeper turned Hearty Beet pink and might have swooned, but managed to lead him into a side room. Bozai was pulling out some sheer thong-style panties, one a light lilac the other a gentle pink, and he motioned Link over to him. Link knew this was another way of humiliating him, after all, even in his Gerudo _Vai_ clothes he exuded a certain confident power that attracted both guys and Gerudo alike. Making him pretend to like these little lacy undergarments was another way of undermining that self-confident aura. “Don’t you think these are nice? I think you’ll like them.” He smiled almost innocently.

 

 _Try to play the good girl._ He tried to smile, but just continued to stare evenly, managing a small nod. The shopkeeper had lean against the wall to catch her breath for all the passion of the two. She practically slid down the wall when Bozai put his arm around Link’s waist and paid for the goods, and when he said at the door “too bad you couldn't try them on for me” Link thought he heard her hit the floor. Bozai let go of Link's waist as they strolled through the village, but he would often find a hand lingering on some part of him, in a public display of their connection as they walked. Once at the Inn, they walked from the main reception room to the barroom off the side, where the barkeep was wiping down tables. “Grab a seat, I'll get that soup you ordered.” It was a warm, comforting room with rough wood walls and polished wood tables and chairs, Bozai took them to a table by the entrance wall pulled out two chairs next to each other. His arm was behind Link's back again, but this time he slid it down lower, fondling Link’s ass slightly. _Typical._ But then he slid a finger down and started toying with the boy’s hole, making him gasp and lean back against the arm. _Two can play your dirty games._

Link looked over at him and they locked eyes as Link trailed his fingers up from the man's knee, outlining his hardening erection against his leg before gripping it more firmly, _I forgot how big it was._ Not a monstrous thing, but certainly larger than Link’s. “Your soup” said a thoroughly red young woman, and Link immediately removed his hand and looked away. Bozai paid, and as they walked out she caught Link’s eye with an almost conspiratorial smile, making him blush too as he turned and followed Bozai out into the warm morning.

 

***

 

Bozai laughed after they exited, carrying the corked stone jar of soup. “You've become rather bold.” He looked at Link, who walked a few paces behind him, and had a warm humorous smile. Link closed the distance, and walked next to him with his arms crossed as the two navigated the inclining tree-lined path, lit even by day with stone lanterns Link himself had set alight. To pass the time, Link told him how he'd had to light many of them to bring the ancient blue fire from Hateno to relight the fires of the ancient tech lab. “What do they actually do there?” Link found it hard to say what they did all day, so he just showed him his Sheikah slate, how he channeled runes through it, as they walked their bodies were close and leaning towards one another. Link showed him the map function, and where he could see his location approaching Retsam Wood and the blue outline of Lake Sumac beyond. “Wow, do you know how it knows where you are on the map?”

 

Link shook his head. “It connects to those big towers somehow, but I'm not really sure how any of it works.” Bozai gathered small sticks as they walked through the wood, to light a fire to warm the soup he said.As they walked, it occurred to Link his instincts seemed off, for he felt he should have been more on edge for strolling with someone who’d elixired him, and trapped him in this shadow realm of sex and degradation. But he felt weirdly at ease perhaps, he mused, because he was with someone who he held no secrets from. _Well, some secrets… he’ll never know about the monsters._ But Link couldn’t help but wonder where the stern, forceful man who’d taken him that first night had gone. _Not far, I imagine._

 

They came to the lake, and Bozai gave Link a large blanket of red and green geometric patterns to lay out as he started small fire. Link was hungry from skipping a morning meal, and he looked up at the position of the sun and judged it to be just shy of midday. He sat on the blanket and was offered a cup of tea from a jar, but Link just looked at the man. He laughed “don't worry, you asked me on this date, remember?” Link didn't see what that had to do with anything, but he took the cool tea and sipped it, enjoying the slight bitter sweetness as he patrolled his own senses for signs of drowsiness. Bozai sat down beside him, both of them had their legs out in front of them stretched towards the sharp blue of the water that shuffled around softly in its great hole on a mountainside. The day was clear and pleasant even in the scanty garb of the Gerudo, the two just sat and sipped tea, Bozai saying eventually “you’ll need to wear that Sheikah outfit you talked about for me, it sounds very appealing” his eyes looked out over the gentle gurgle of water that occasionally threw a ray of sun back in their direction. 

 

Link said in an even tone “it’s _very_ appealing. I’ve killed many a monster in its sleep in those clothes, thanks to their stealth qualities.” Bozai looked over at him, amusement showing in his eyes. Link added “they also feel nice. I’ve never worn anything quite like them.”  Link was leaning back with his arms supporting him and Bozai, in a similar position, leaned over and placed a hand on the champion’s cheek to guide him in to a kiss. He kissed Link through the thin gauze of the veil lightly, _the last time he rubbed one out on this veil_ , Link remembered it was stiff and smelled sweet but he’d been slow to figure out why after the last while encounter. He knew he should be angry and indignant - but the overwhelming burden of his suppressed sensuality seemed to slip through the veil into their kiss.

 

Bozai reached behind Link’s head and pulled the golden chain-like attachment to the veil off, pulling the cloth draped over his hair along with it, and casually tossed them behind Link. He pulled the boy in again for another kiss, more forceful yet somehow still as gentle as the last, and now Link closed his eyes and felt the simple pleasure of the other’s lips against his, the tongue pressing lightly, _expertly_ , against his lips - Link instinctively kissing back. Slowly the two bodies were lowering with one another back onto the blanket, Link grabbing his shoulder to steady himself; he using his body to gently force the boy to lie down on his back. Link was on his back but leaning up into the other man, his neck arched slightly as his left hand held onto the other’s shoulder which flexed beneath his hand. _He’s a good kisser_. Bozai gently took Link’s lower lip between his own, passing his tongue over the boys lips and probing in his mouth, gently at first but slowly adding a kind of force to the intimate gesture. And Link again did not resist, even met him half way swirling his own tongue around the other man’s, his hand slowly trailing down Bozai’s shoulder and arm. The two of them were swapping rather a lot of spit.

 

Link was aware the other man was gently pulling his arms up over his head and opened his eyes to see Bozai pull back from their kiss, Link was almost breathless having been lost in the feeling of the gesture itself. But now he knew the other man had his arm across one wrist and held the other with a firm gentle pressure against the blanket over his head. Bozai had a slightly stern look in his eye. “So…you’ve been a bad girl since our date, haven’t you?” _You have no idea._ Link looked away to his left, focusing on a tree to try and forget all the things he’d done, to try and tamp down his own arousal, but the man gripped the elastic emerald and golden circlet around his waist and pulled it down to reveal his thong-back panties and his Voe Ring now pulling painfully on his balls. Link had to lift his hips slightly to give the man access to do this. Bozai just smirked a little, his hand now caressed Link’s balls through the thin panty fabric, gently applying pressure to his tender testicles caught between the back ring of the Voe Ring and the tube that encased his cock.

 

“You’ve been kind of slutty, haven’t you?” He slapped Link’s balls with a gentle force that made the boy yelp and writhe but the other’s hold was firm. Again _slap_. “Yes!” Link said, his voice slightly desperate. Bozai’s mouth twitched at the corner, “have you been sucking other men’s cocks - like you loved sucking mine, Link?” Three slaps with his fingers, each firmer than the other, not giving the boy time to speak. Link was writhing against it now - the pain was distinct but not intense, it started to pull through the core of his body. Link tried to pull himself away, moving his arms against the other's. But he held him with his weight, _I’m not trying that hard. “_ Why are you– _SLAP– “_ AH! Yes! Okay - I sucked other guys cocks.” He looked Bozai in the eye, the other man having taken on the stern gaze of a school teacher, and he leaned down and whispered, his lips inches from Link’s “you liked it, didn’t you, having another man’s cock in your mouth?” _What is going on? What is he going for?_ Link was trying to play the ‘good girl’ but did not know what he was supposed to say. _SLAP_. “OW - ah...yes, I liked doing it. I liked sucking them”. Bozai’s hand stayed on his balls, rubbing them and creating a pleasurable sensation out of the pain, and Link realized his cock was straining in its jeweled cage in arousal.

 

Bozai said softly to him now, “give yourself to me.” Link looked him in the eyes, they were so intense, Link was breathing hard, his body reacting to the pain and the peculiar feeling that followed. He swallowed his spit and just nodded weakly, _why am I doing this?_ He started slow and soft, but he began slapping Link’s balls harder, his hand coming down rhythmically against the boy’s balls, who was now groaning, and gritting his teeth. _Slap. Slap. Slap_. His body writhed against the increasing pain, and Bozai held his hands firm above his head, but Link was not fighting to his full strength - he was just letting the man keep him from reacting naturally to the pain.  “Ah. AH. AHH NGGGGGGG” Link could not keep his cries quiet, but tried to channel them. _Be a good girl._ His hips moved and shifted almost without his control, but Bozai had a leg cast over one of Link’s, and slapped now with a _hard force_. “FUCK, OW, FUCK” Link was not trying to be quiet any longer, and a family of nearby deer learned several new words before the force of his exclamations scared them away. Bozai was using more force to hold Link’s arms in place, but he just calmly slapped his boy’s balls. Link was breathing ragged, and looked away, afraid of the coming blows, his exclamations becoming more high pitched and muscles tensing from the pain. Bozai stopped at last and slowly rubbed Link’s sack with his hand, bringing a kind of pleasure to the warmth of his swollen balls and a little twitch in his ass. _How can there be some pleasure in this?_ His body was tight with pain but slowly relaxed and he curled against the man who had attacked his genitals.

 

“Do you think that’s enough, for the dirty girl you’ve been?” Link looked up and his lip was quivering, the pain was a lot. _Never enough for the things I’ve don_ e. He shuddered, but raised his hips slightly to meet the man’s hand, whose eyes narrowed. _SLAP._ He did not start slow this time, and Link could not stop curling his body both into the other man’s trying to pull away from the slaps but he was forceful and steady, and the pain shot through Link’s abdomen now curling him into himself and exclaiming against the pain. “AHH. NGggg. Please!”  _What did I get myself into_. “I'll be good!”

 

And then it stopped, and the pressure on his wrists was let go. Link was tense, his muscles almost cramping in his abdomen from reacting against the punishment his balls had received, but his ass was twitching and he felt a weird warmth spreading from his bruised balls to his ass. Breathing almost in sobs, he let go of the tension and curled himself against Bozai, and the other man held him, tightly - and all the tension wracked in his body was absorbed by the other. _What is this feeling?_ Link was like water, pressing every inch of his half naked body against Bozai, feeling the man's caress pull him even tighter. “It turns me on thinking of you being a slut, while I control your little cock.” His hand slowly started to caress his ass, “mmmmmm” Link moaned without knowing it.  He laid Link down gently on his front, and the boy was now so looking forward to the pleasure that he thought would come next, that it took him too long to realize Bozai had him pinned under his left arm. Link tensed again, but Bozai had his weight on Link and he couldn't get leverage.  “You have such a gorgeous ass, I love watching it move beneath your pants” he pulled the thong strap between the boys cheeks and made him gasp. “Why did you make me wait so long to play with it again?” And then the slap came, not on his balls but one on ass cheek.

 

 _This is too much - I’m not going to be spanked like a child!_ But Bozai had him pinned and as Link tried to push up he couldn't gain leverage, and Bozai had a firm hold now of one wrist.  The other was trapped behind the man’s back. _Slap_. It wasn’t a hard hit, and it was almost kind of… but Link made a noise of pain anyway.  _Did he learn to wrestle from a Goron?_ “No, please.” _Slap -_ on the other cheek now - it was warming his ass and making his ass cheeks tingle. Bozai rubbed his palm over his ass before another hit _slap._ It was getting harder now, more painful, but after the initial sting it was still kind of oddly a pleasurable sensation. _NO, this is getting out of hand_. But he was pinned firmly, and Bozai was bringing his palm down on each cheek - more rapidly, fervidly and Link was yelping loudly now, “ow OW AH!” And then he stopped, rubbing Link’s now warm (and no doubt red, though he couldn’t see) ass, making it tingle and the boy moan and again go limp. _SLAP_. _SLAP_. Link arched his back at the hard hits, almost slamming his head against the other man - the tension from the possibility of pain again grabbed every inch of his muscles and pulled them tight. He stopped, and grabbed Link’s swollen cock in its jeweled tube, “is there anything that _doesn’t_ turn you on?”  Link just lay his head down in embarrassment, his face as red as his ass, trying not to think about how aroused he’d been at getting spanked by a grown man.

 

 “Shhhhhhhhh” his ass was being rubbed again, and it felt nice and the tension began to ebb from his body  _goddesses what is this?_ He was still breathing hard from the spanking but he felt his body bend and melt towards the other man’s caress. Bozai moved now so he was lying on top of him ( _when did he pull his pants down?_ ) grinding his hard cock against Link’s warm, bruised ass. The boy leaned his head back and Bozai pulled his mouth over to kiss him, at a strange angle over his shoulder but their tongues found each other roughly and passionately and the boy for some reason was again kissing him back, and he even let out a moan at the sensation. Link was grinding his warm, gently tingling ass against the man’s cock _it is big_ , heavy and thick against his very aroused hole. Nearby, the small fire warmed a corked stone container of soup, as the two men ground their hips together, each letting slip moans and grunts, kissing as though they were reunited lovers. Link arched and hunched back against him, desperate for the feeling of the other man’s cock on his hole, reveling in the feeling of his weight, his strength, on top of his body.

 

Bozai rolled over and he moved his hand behind the champion’s head pushing it down towards his cock. Link rolled onto his knees, and leaned over the man to pull off his boots, to which he offered no objection, laying back on the blanket with his hands behind his head. Link had to pull his own pants back up so he could move around to the front of the man, and on his knees now he pulled his cream colored pants down over his feet, setting them gently over by the boots. Bozai lazily stretched out his legs to either side of Link, who ran his hands over the man’s legs feeling the dark hair beneath his palms – he drank in the sight of him, laid back with his hairy legs spread, the hair gathering around his hung cock and heavy balls, his fat erection reaching just up to his navel. Link ran his hands over his shins and rubbed his calves - he realized there was something about being here and looking at a man (this man) from between his legs that was making him feel aroused – without being told he felt an incredible erotic draw to move between his legs, on his knees he arched his ass behind himself to play the strap of his undergarments over his hole. Link leaned forward and licked the inside of the other man’s thigh, trailing his tongue up to the crux of his leg and his groin and licked and lapped at the sensitive flesh there, causing him to moan. The boy inhaled deeply, taking in every aspect of the other, and it occurred to him as he played and licked the skin beneath Bozai’s balls that he was not being forced or even told what to do.

 

Link trailed his tongue along his balls, he lay down so that he could really lick the sack, twirling his tongue and gently pulling it into his mouth and sucking on the supple skin. Bozai had pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Link, making eye contact, the boy seeing that condescending power mixed with something else in his eyes. “You look so hot down there sucking on my balls, fuck, you’ve gotten so good at pleasing men haven't you, slut?” Link just moaned and tried to fit both big balls in his mouth and caress them with his tongue _have you no shame?_ He thought again but knew there was none within him. He let the balls fall against his chin and with one hand lifted Bozai’s heavy shaft and licked the bottom of his shaft from this balls to the skin at the tip. “Lick it all over, get it nice and wet - worship it like a good girl” _Am I a slut or a good girl? I’ll have to figure this out at some point._ Link did as he was told, pushing himself up on his elbows to get more access to his cock, running his tongue and wet lips over the sides, twirling around the tip and playing with the head. It smelled musky but Link was again enraptured as he always was by the feel and texture of the throbbing penis on his tongue and mouth - there was nothing quite like that pulsing hardness beneath the most tender flesh.

 

Bozai finally sat up and pulled his legs beneath himself, so that he was now on his knees with his cock level with Link’s face, the boy moving himself up on to all fours to have a better angle. _I hope he goes slowly this cock is so thick._ Bozai took handfuls of Link's golden yellow hair and started to pump his big cock into the champion’s mouth. Link covered his teeth and used his tongue to guide the big dick, slowly and gently sucking on it while shifting the angle of his head, not quite taking it all but just as far in his mouth as his could.  Bozai let him work his mouth, moaning and muttering how “hot his mouth was” and how “good a cocksucker” Link was - and the champion was only turned on more by this. _Goddesses how does he turn me on so much?_ But it did, Link started to push harder and try and take the cock deeper, suppressing his gag reflex as he pushed it down the back of his throat. His abdomen flexed as he suppressed his bodily response and he focused on moving his tongue on the underside of the shaft and tightening his throat around it. “OH yeah, Link, take it all, swallow all of my cock - show me how much you want it” the boy had to pull off and breathe through his nose but then quickly sucked his shaft back in, pushing more roughly down his throat. He grabbed the back of Bozai’s leg with one hand as though to pull him deeper, and still trying to suppress his reflex he was able to lick his tongue out and touch his balls. He tried to come back up for air, but found the man holding his head tight, slowly pumping down his throat. Link was gagging for air now, he saw spots at the corner of his vision, his body bucked in reflex, then he was finally released and he pulled back off the dick leaving it covered with slimy spit. He gasped for air, but even as he did he moved his mouth back onto the cock, sucking on the head as he tried to refill his lungs.

 

Bozai leaned over Link’s back, rubbing his hands on the tightly trained muscles, and then reached beneath his pants and panties and started toying with the boy’s ass. Link flashed back to that first encounter. He’d though the sensation so strange at the time, but now as he ministered to the man’s cock he raised his ass to meet him, anticipating the strange pleasure of his finger inside him. He heard and felt the man laugh as he once again worked the cock deep into his throat, “look at you, both of your holes are hungry for my cock huh?” Link couldn’t even moan in assent - his throat was full of dick - so he pushed his ass onto the finger, grinding against it. He wasn't really thinking clearly now, he was reaching a point he was familiar with, when his body started to surrender to the sensations, the feel and force of his desire and the other’s body consuming his capacity for thought. Two fingers in, and the cock fell from his lips as he moaned, arching his back to move against them, licking the shaft that hung in front of his face absentmindedly. Bozai grabbed him again by the hair and pulled the champion up to meet his eyes, “you like that? That make your pussy feel good?”

 

Link blushed at the feminizing word but didn’t hesitate to answer breathlessly “Yes! Goddesses it feels so good, please...” _What?!_ he already missed the man’s fingers in him. Bozai kissed him and Link practically fell against his body but eagerly met his tongue, half-aware his face was covered in his own spit. The other man pulled back, “tell me what you want.” Link looked into his eyes, “I want you to fuck me” he wasn't trying to play the good girl, he was horny and desperate for the man to take him. He was toying with Link's ass again, “please, I need you to fuck me - I need to feel you inside me” Link was hardly cognizant of the words he was saying, just the fingers in his ass and his cock straining against the material of his Voe Ring. He held Link close, “you want me in your pussy? Slut. Link didn't care what he called him now his ass was desperate for his cock, “yes, please, fuck me, fuck my pussy, I want - I need you. Ever since you took me to that oasis, I’ve wanted you to fuck me. Please–” the words were spilling out in a desperate tone.

 

Bozai pushed Link down on his back, pulling his own shirt over his head before he gripped the emerald rings at the bottom of the boy’s sirwal just below his knees and pulled them off, Link arching his hips up so they slid off and were discarded. Bozai grabbed Link’s legs at the calves the lifted them above the boy towards his head, moving the thong-strap, spreading his legs and revealing his hole. He looked at Link in the eye before he spit onto Link ass, the saliva sliding over his asshole as the man moved his hips to rub the fat tip of his cock—still wet with Link’s spit—against his hole and rubbing the saliva around. Link was watching the cock, his mouth agape and little mewling noises slipping from his throat as he rubbed his hole against the tip. His asshole almost tickled and tingled, Bozai started slowly pushing in his girth quickly spreading the boys hole beyond the two fingers he’d loosened him with. Bozai was on his knees but his back was straight up, and he held the boys legs wide and high, his ankles near Bozai’s head, using his hips to steadily press his cock inside him. His muscles in his abdomen flexed as he pressed in, the trails of hair that covered them spreading in a thin layer up over his chest. Link had his hand against the man’s thigh. “Ahhhhh, mmmmnnnggh” it hurt, stretching his tight ass muscle, and even though he was gentle and slow the pain was intense, but Link couldn’t stop himself from flexing his abdomen and trying to push the cock in further. _It's so thick_ , but it’s glistening head was almost in - and Bozai pushed and popped it in all the way. “AHHHGGG” the last stretch of his hole was quick and intensely painful - but Bozai continued pushing in, his cock getting thicker and stretching the boy out and making him wince and writhe about. But slowly he pushed, Link breathing in huffs, feeling full and warm and a tingling pleasure was lilting around the pain. It was so big he felt git pressing into him, down in his gut, but he kept pushing himself onto the cock _goddesses he’s hung_ but it was feeling good.

 

“Your pussy is so tight.” He started slowly pumping into the champion, his hole pulling on the man's cock with every pump in and out. Link just stared, slack jawed  as the big dick sank into his hole and his own cock strained in its pretty little jeweled prison. Bozai leaned forward letting the boy’s legs rest on his shoulders and pushed them back so that Link’s ankles and slippered feet were over his head now, and Bozai leaned in and kissed him roughly. He started fucking him harder, using his weight to slam each thrust into the boy’s ass, Link letting an “ah” out each time as it put pressure deep inside him. Link grabbed the back of Bozai’s thighs to pull him in deeper feeling his buttocks flexing with his thrusts, getting lost in the feeling, each powerful thrust compressing his body and filling him, he hungrily strained to kiss  desperate to feel his lips, feel his tongue in his mouth.

 

Bozai moved his arm under Link and slowly, never fully taking his cock out, moved back so that he could lie on his back and Link now sat on his erection. Link on his knees, leaned forward for another passionate kiss and pushed his ass down on the man's cock. But he needed it deeper, and he leaned back and arched his back, placing a hand in the ground behind him - he started to hump himself on the cock with his thighs, squeezing and grinding his ass and riding the big dick as Bozai lay back smiling. Link was going stupid with the pleasurable sensations, moaning “fuck, yes fuck ahh…” incoherently and rocking back to get the shaft  as deep into him as he could, his free hand stroking the man's abdomen. His cock bounced in the Voe Ring with each movement, and started to leak cum onto the man’s abdomen. Bozai wiped some on his fingers and planted them on Links lips, who licked them before sucking them into his mouth without a second thought. “Lick it up, slut” Link brought his hand up to caress the man's arm as he sucked on his fingers, still eagerly humping his hips up and down. Bozai grabbed his balls in the Voe Ring and squeezed them, but Link just felt the pressure and moaned, concentrated on squeezing his pussy ( _am I really thinking that now?_ ) on the thick dick.

 

Bozai brought his knees up, knocking his boy forward so that Link had to hold himself up on his hands, Bozai now able to pump his hips and cock into him forcefully, Link again arched his back to keep his ass at the perfect angle for the man to get his cock fully and deeply into him. “Look at you dripping out of that Voe Ring, you must love having a man fuck you.” He pulled again on Link's sack. Eyes glazed and mouth hanging open, Link was not striving for clarity or cohesiveness in his expression at this point, murmuring and pleading amidst moans of pleasure, “ah, yes, please, fuck it feels so good AH you feel so fucking good, ah AH fuck me Bozai, fuck your girl ah” the man was slamming his cock into Link's hole now, his pace increasing as Link gave his last sliver of conscious thought to squeezing that cock tight with his ass, each time he bottomed out in the boys hole he let out an “AH!” And continued raving,  “Yes fuck me, fuck my pussy. Ahhhh” he pushed back, desperate for the man's cock, incoherent, his tongue found Bozai’s and he was pulled down by a hand behind his head into a fevered kiss, the intensity of the sensations overwhelming Link's mind. “Goddesses you're so gorgeous” Bozai whispered and then “fuck, fuck AHHHHH“ slammed his shaft deep into the champion, Link squeezed down on it feeling it twitch and throb as his load pulsed through the shaft and deep into him, still grinding against his man. They lay there, breathless and sweaty, Link bent over so his forehead rested against Bozai’s, just feeling each other's heat and heartbeats, the pulse of blood seeming to course through every muscle in their bodies.

 

Finally, Bozai grabbed Link's shoulders, and moved him off with no small protest from the boy, who felt horny and empty. Link sat with his leg hooked under him, staring sullenly at Bozai as he sat up and smiled at Link. “Let's swim and have some soup.” The air was quiet, their raucous sex having frightened away the wildlife, Link stood and slowly unclasped the circlet around his neck the held the top on, and pulled it over his head, followed by the breezy sleeves. He bent to set them down, and was surprised as Bozai grabbed him around the waist and put him over his shoulder, his slippers flopping on the ground. _How is he that strong?!_ “Wait, what are you— ACK,!!” He was thrown bodily into cold water of Lake Sumac, the water shocking him from his lusty stupor. Bozai laughed and swam out next the boy who was still gasping for air. They swam for a few minutes, Link trying to discreetly wipe away the fluids from their coupling. A nearby Hearty Bass was irritated about the pale fleshy thing cleaning its filthy activities off in its home, but as a fish, couldn't say anything, and promptly became entranced by the sparkling pink thing in the water.

 

Link rubbed his Voe Ring, trying to think of when to ask about removing it. _I should wait until after lunch, maybe he'll do it then._ Bozai swam up to him and he let go of his cock in its cage, “get all clean, princess?” Link blushed and the man just laughed, turning and swimming toward the shore, calling back “come on let's get some soup.” Link felt a weird surge of desire watching his back flex as he swam away. Link tried to understand what it was about the way the man treated him that was so compelling - _why does it turn me on so much? He treats me like a bitch in heat, not the warrior you are._ What had that great fairy said about his ‘pleasures releasing him?’ Link slowly moved towards the shore, his eyes following the dark haired man as he dried off and pulled his pants on.

 

 _He pushes you,  breaks you down, dominates you, and never lets up even in moments of...gentleness. Is that your release?_ Bozai treated him like a pretty face and a slutty fuck, not a leader, and no one whispered of legends or champions ( _except in irony_ ). Something tight curled up in Link’s chest, _he makes me lose everything I am, give myself up and just be his little slut. Just...submit._ It was so uncomplicated Link felt a bit stupid, of course this was his release. His whole young life had been duty and destiny, portents and songs and legends forming into links of a chain of incredible weight. Never had he experienced... _such weird...peace, to just submit to this...man._ And he was just a man, no great sorcerer, not some primeval force, just a forceful, strong man. And all of it turned Link on like _crazy._ “What's wrong?” Bozai stood at the lakes edge with a towel, watching him. Link smiled and took it, brushing his hand as he did, “nothing.”

 

To be concluded…


	5. Ruins (or Peace of Ass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Bozai settle their terms...OR DO THEY?!?

Bozai’s Gift: Chapter 5     

_Ruins (or “Peace of Ass”)_

By DoaC (Tannicflesh)

 

Warnings: mild SPOILERS re: side quests. (Hylian Homeowner).

Content warning: Gay, mild feminization, anal, dominance and submission, Link/Bozai

 

***

 

The afternoon air shimmered, twirling gently at the edge of Retsam Wood where it danced over Sumac Lake, playing as though it would challenge the great rock cliffs at the back of the lake before dancing away over the open grass of a fenced pasture on the far shore. It shimmered to Link, perhaps, because he was still coming to terms with the most incredible sexual encounter of his life, including those where he’d been violated (well, mostly) by monstrous bokoblins. _I hope no one was tending those fields,_ he thought as he looked across the lake. The large bull chewing grass across the water did not seem terribly interested in the half-naked boy.

 

Link sat on the blanket, a red and green geometric kind of pattern, and looked out over murmuring surface of Sumac Lake as Bozai returned from his pack with a small package. Desire still coursed through his limbs as he watched the man, even having been thrown bodily into the cold lake, he found the simplest gesture drew out of him a desire for a touch, for more contact. He sat next to Link, both of them wearing only pants, and unwrapped two small green...circular things that Link realized were part of the meal. “It’s meat and rice wrapped in a softened seaweed leaf - I made them this morning” Bozai said handing one to Link. The leaf wrap made it easy to eat with one’s hands, and he took a bite, finding it rich and savory. _Hopefully he hasn’t elixired this._ The warm black stone container of soup sat corked on the blanket, but neither was in a great hurry to finish the meal, letting the mild day and afterglow of wild sex settle around them. “I grew up on small place some distance from here, and always wanted to have a home around here - it’s a nice little town, and it looks like it’s grown a bit” Bozai said referring to nearby Hateno, taking a bite of his rice wrap. “Do you know this place very well?”

 

“Pretty well. I bought a house on Firly Pond a while back.” Bozai coughed in surprise and struggled to swallow, and Link smiled inwardly _you don’t know everything about me._ Link had initially thought about going directly to his house to begin his search for Bozai, but decided that the notion of a _Vai_ boy disappearing into his home and the champion emerging soon after might give the villagers an idea of who was behind the Gerudo veil. “I even have a little sign out front that says ‘Link’s House’”. Bozai stared at him a moment, then laughed and looked out over the lake. The sun was drifting towards the middle of the afternoon, creating dramatic shadows that clung to the grey crags of the sheer rock face opposite their little grassy picnic spot at the mouth of the wood.

 

“I didn’t realize adventuring was so lucrative!” Bozai said at last. But Link explained that he’d bargained with the effete builder Bolson on a house they were thinking of tearing down. Bozai got up and poured soup into two earthen cups - it was warm, not hot, and savory – the man told him it was a specialty of the local Inn. “But then I guess you know that, as a local?” Link looked down at the cup of soup in his hands, and said “no, I really haven’t had much time spend here, or even stay in the house. There’s a couple that keeps an eye on the windmills that looks in on it for me. I was going to go by and stay but...well, if I start showing up right after the flirty Gerudo lady, people might start to notice a connection.” Bozai smirked at that, and took a sip of his soup.  Then he leaned back on his elbows, and asked Link to show him the map on the Sheikah slate again. Link put it on the blanket between them, and they both leaned in over the device, Link’s shoulder pressing lightly on the other man’s, while Bozai showed Link where he was fixing up an old shack a bit south and east of the village, on the opposite side of the ring road from Camphor Pond. The simple touch was electricity and Link found himself trying to create instances of incidental contact, _after all that I want him now, again._

 

Bozai was saying “I’m almost done fixing the gaps in the walls, which has taken some work, but it’s almost comfortable.” He sipped his soup again, and Link looked at the bespectacled man, studying the line of his jaw. _He is kind of handsome - not bad looking. I never really looked before_ … ‘Not a chance,’ he’d told the man when he asked for a date, _of course he thought I was a girl...didn't he?_. Link had known he was a nice looking boy, he got admiring stares even when he wasn’t in his revealing _Vai_ Gerudo garb - and he’d rarely thought much about the attractiveness of others, unless they struck him as beautiful. But now he found himself looking for, and finding, qualities in those around him in a way he had never noticed before… The princess, of course, was also beautiful. The stray thought shook him.   _I need to get him to remove this damned Voe Ring._ Link leaned away and then sat up, the anxious pit in his core turning over at the thought of his looming duties, dread and guilt swirling around with soup in his belly - every hour he lingered on this blanket screwing his brains out, was another that his enemies could be growing stronger. _And the princess weakening._  He looked out over the water, the blue surface now catching more of the grey of the mountain wall,  feeling the other man’s eyes on him, and said at last “I need to move on again soon - Goron City is not far from here, and I need to secure their divine beast from the blight of Gannon.” His voice was grave, but pinged with that underlying anxiety.

 

Bozai took on a very “serious” look and nodded, then stood and stretched his arms. “Well, you’ll have to do that after you come to my little cabin tomorrow evening.” Link looked at him, “Tomorrow? I just—” But Bozai cut him off, “we had to wait so long for our second date - you don’t want to wait so long for the third?” He began packing up the stuff from their picnic and placing them back into his pack. “It will be lovely, don’t come too late, definitely before the sun sets. I’ll show you pond nearby - it’s beautiful in the evening” he was shooing Link off of the blanket now and rolling it up, he returned to his pack and then stood and faced Link, throwing a little package his way. “Be sure to wear some of that flirty underwear, I want you to look pretty for me” he smiled, that dominating look in his eye, and Link blushed.

 

_I thought he would take this Voe Ring off!_ Link just said “what am I supposed to do until then? I can’t even go to my own house dressed like this.” There was a note of irritation in his voice. Bozai strode over and pulled Link against him roughly, one hand firmly squeezing his ass through the thin fabric of his pants the other lifting the boy’s chin to meet his eyes. He kissed him deeply, and Link again surrendered to the feeling, momentarily losing himself in the feel of the man’s arms and warmth. Bozai pulled back, “well, I noticed lots of men in town that looked like they’d be happy to give you somewhere to sleep tonight” he gave Link a thin smile, “I’d bet you’d find a number of men who’d help you practice your _talents_. The boy at the dye shop had a very strange shape in his pants when you walked away earlier” he was guiding Link’s hand down now to feel his erection through his pants, and Link gripped it almost longingly, breathing hard.

 

But then he turned and pulled out of his grasp, frustrated with his own aroused reactions, confused as to what he wanted to do, what he _should_ do. _I should challenge him, this has gone on too long. I need this thing off._ Link swallowed, and was going to turn and face Bozai but he found the other’s arms were wrapping around him from behind, one circling down around Link’s waist, the other caressing his bare chest. Link felt himself melt back against his body, he was whispering into his golden hair, “just go on one more date with me, one more night enjoying your beauty. I know you have your battles in front of you, we both know you'll do what you should, but let me give you what you need” his hand had drifted to the Voe Ring, and now he pulled with gently increasing force on Link’s balls causing the boy to push back even more against his body. “Come down to me, dressed nice and pretty like you know you like to, a little slutty - showing off your lovely, powerful body, come and give yourself to me completely.” Link was breathing hard, his eyes closed as the pain from his balls became intense, a little groan of pain slipping out as he unthinkingly grinded his ass against the other man’s erection. Link raised an arm over his head to grasp Bozai’s neck, whose other hand caressed his ass now and then slapped it, hard. “One more night where you let everything go, be a good little slutty girl for me, take everything I give you. You can be bold, brave, and heroic everywhere else, but in my little cabin you'll just be mine.” He let him go and Link fell forward onto his hands and knees, as the other man walked over to where his shirt lay and finished dressing, Link turned and sat down with his legs splayed, lying back in the grass and looking at the sky. He had to concentrate to keep from writhing at the powerful desires that ran through his body down to his aching balls and swollen cock pushing against the tube of the Voe Ring - the warm rigid feel of Bozai’s erection lingered like phantom limb on his ass.

 

_He knows what you want, and gives it to you._ Link was almost ashamed at how easily he gave into the other man's sexual strength _...knows what you need._ Bozai walked over to him, his pack now on his back, blocking the light and the little cloud that kind of looked like a duck. He put his foot on Link's balls through his sirwal pants and gently pressed and the boy groaned in pain but made no effort to move away, “wear your slutty sissy outfit for me tomorrow. And if you get a room at the inn, try not to fuck the whole town in the meantime.” He walked away towards Hateno, leaving Link in a state of painful arousal on the grass.

 

***

 

Link resisted the urge to finger his ass furiously after the man left, and instead spent the waning hours of light training on the lake shore. The afternoon sun shone down in orange and red on the half-naked Hylian boy wearing Gerudo women's pants, finding him going through his motions, first wielding the brutal blade of a tri-forked Lizal boomerang in a kind of circling dance that used each part of the three-angled blade. Then he switched to working with graceful arc of the eightfold blade, the relative lightness of the folded steel and iron moving in the more precise measured cuts of the Sheikah Warriors. Link had never fully mastered their techniques, as his footwork was often too fluid and undisciplined, but he understood the nature of the blade - its purpose. Eventually, he brought out the heavier weight of the royal broadsword, practicing with a wooden shield, he found himself somewhat slow with this blade and knew he needed to train harder. Sweat glistened on his chest as he moved with practiced grace despite the strain, the angle of the light playing on his muscles as he moved the heavy blade, making it look like a ripple pulsing through the surface of water. Last he took up the Royal Halberd, the movements almost again like a dance, his body curved down, whirled, and jumped. He stabbed forward, raised the blade in an arc over his head and brought it down on the skull of a fearsome if nonexistent enemy, pulled the blade around in a hack to the right, blocking…

 

On a nearby hill Bozai sat hidden, feeling like a creep but watching enraptured by the power and grace of the training champion, before finally sneaking out with the setting sun to make sure his dumpy cabin was in better shape by the next evening. He had an erection for most of his journey.

 

***

 

Hateno Village sat on a strip of land that curled up between the snow-topped peaks of Walnot Mountain and the green and slate grey slope of Mount Ebon, the village itself elevated well above the distant plains and wrapping up between the mountains like a series stacked plateaus that offered ground for settlement, agriculture and pasture. The wind that could race between the mountains was consistent if not constant, and powered several windmills that tilted lazily just up the slope from the village proper.

 

Link decided to dress in his Sheikah sneaking suit and sneak back into his own house in the cover of darkness, thinking it would just be simpler if no one knew he was in town at the same time _she_ was. This wasn't awfully difficult, given that the house he'd saved from being ripped down was set back from the village and separated by a bridge that spanned part of Firly Pond. As the night crept in, lit only by a partial moon, Link followed a ledge over and above the town and proceeded around to the familiar sight of the Bolson type houses, built in a new sort of style than some of the villager crafted homes below it. The wooden construction was distinct from the stone and plaster homes that lay below, peopled from Link’s distance it seemed only by the warm glow of lanterns. Being probably overly sneaky, he crouched low on his elevated grassy ledge, and passing over the Firly Pond area he looked down on his house, surrounded by trees and having one of the best views in the village. He checked to make sure no one was loitering about and used his paraglider to slip down behind the structure, ascending the shed at the back and peering in the window to make sure there was no movement from within.

 

Link entered quietly, checking behind him that no one in the Bolson homes was about, and then closed the door behind him. The interior was uncomplicated, essentially one large interior room, but to the left of the entrance was a raised level met by stairs by the front door, providing a separate level for Link’s sleeping and personal space.  The downstairs room was largely dominated by a table and wood framed display mounts for weapons, bows, and shields. Link kept some of the more ceremonial equipment here that was functional but also the most attractive, such as the Eagle Eye Bow, and the Daybreaker shield he’d received after taming the divine beast of the desert. There was a small workspace with cabinets for food preparation and dishes, as well as a white ceramic washbasin, to the right of the door. Link moved around to light some candles and oil lamps, bringing a warm glow to the house, proceeding up the stairs where his bed and desk and dresser sat, covering up the window so no one would see the light and be aware of his residence. Once that was done, Link stripped out of his Sheikah sneaking suit, leaving only a pair of frilly Gerudo panties on, he hung his clothes over a railing to air out and wandered back down stairs. He was turned on by walking around practically naked - how often had he been able to do this before? Most places he went he was out in the open or in a town with others, and he rarely had such privacy - though he had gotten a thrill from stripping and changing out in the open at times.

 

_Wear your sissy slutty outfit for me tomorrow...in my cabin you’ll be mine...my slutty girl._ Link was getting horny thinking of what Bozai had said, he ran his hands over his own body, shuddering with all the desperate physical desires and perverse ideas that swirled in his head. He dropped his panties to the floor at the bottom the stairs and just leaned against the wall, rubbing his hands over his body and moaning aloud ( _why not, it’s my house_ ) and wanting, wishing… _he was here._ Link shook off the feeling, and walked around his living room, looking at Daybreaker and a flimsy but pretty embossed wooden shield. On the wall hung some great weapons, a Windcleaveer from a fallen Yiga warrior, a Royal Claymore, and a sparkling Great Frostblade. He leaned back against the simple sturdy wooden table and scanned his walls, reflecting his journeys, his achievements, and knew that all he wanted right now was a man naked and bent over him pounding his holes. _Goddesses I’m horny._

 

Link was also thirsty, but concerned with being seen going outside to collect water, he decided on retrieving some wine - it seemed he had a lot of that these days - from his bag and sipped it. Cool and tart, it hit the spot as he stood naked absentmindedly fondling his Voe Ring. He’d also retrieved a small bottle of his warming Chuu jelly, mixed with a bit of that erotic tincture. He leaned back now against his dining table, feeling alone, relaxed, and aroused, and thought...fantasized, wished perhaps, that a man would walk through that door. _That man_ , coming through the door and finding him like this, naked and desirous. _What would he do?_ Link took his own balls in his hand, gripped them between thumb and forefinger, and started to pull down and groaned a bit at his own effort. But he continued exploring the feeling - _how much can I take?_ The pain was intense when Bozai had hit him in his balls earlier that day. He kept pulling down, letting himself make all the noise he wanted in the glowing light of candles - _is this what I need to do? To give myself to him?_ And there was some weird pleasure, like a pressure between his balls and ass, a tension that—when he released his balls—was warm and sent shivers through that narrow space and racing up his spine. He let up on the pressure and slowly rubbed his balls, only increasing the pleasure he felt from the release.

 

Link lay back on the table, imagining and fantasizing, reaching over to the bottle of Chuu jelly, he wanted so bad right now for Bozai to walk in the door...and do what he did. He lifted his knees up and put his feet on the edge of the table, giving himself access to his eager asshole, slowly he rubbed Chuu jelly on it, warming and tingling, he imagined the man walking in forcing him to his knees. _He’d be degrading as always, call me ‘filthy slut’ as he shoved that cock in my mouth - he knows how much I like it...how_ does _he know so much?_ A finger slipped in his hole, played in a slow circle inside, spreading the warming tingling sensation. He imagined the man grinding his crotch all over Link's face, his heavy balls and shaft rubbing into his lips, the musky strong smell of his groin and the hair rubbing all over the champion’s face...Link’s fingers were sinking in and out of his ass, slippery and tingling with the erotic mixture that spread a kind of heat up through his whole body. _God I want more, I want to get fucked._ But Link knew he had to keep a low profile while the _woman_ was in town...

 

A perverse idea came to his mind, and he got off the table and went to his gear, and retrieved a fat endura carrot from his food stock. It was a thick, long specimen and Link was almost embarrassed but also excited, he returned down stairs and again lay on the table, bringing his feet and knees up and exposing his hungry, slippery hole. He pressed the thinner end of the carrot against it, but pulled it back _it’s cold_ he frowned. He turned his head and looked at the candle nearby, and held the carrot nearby and moved it around in the heat of the flame. Adding a bit more of his erotic mix of Chuu jelly, he slowly pressed the firm vegetable into his ass, finding it not hot but at least not cold. He gasped, as it was a fairly thick specimen, and was spreading his hole as he slowly, rhythmically pumped it in and out, a little deeper each time. _Why haven’t I thought of this before?_ Then it occurred to him he was fucking himself with a vegetable, but he moaned each time he pushed it in, a little deeper - hitting a beautiful spot inside him and spreading warm pleasure up through his body like an erotic high. He slowly lifted his legs up towards his head, compressing his body so his knees were almost next to his head and his ass high in the air so he could watch as he pumped it in and out. He started pushing the orange phallus inside himself faster, his moaning becoming louder - he imagined Bozai walking in and finding him, humiliating him for how horny and desperate he was ( _such a little slut_ ) and then he'd pull Link toward him so his ass hung off the edge of the table. _He’d humiliate me as he fucked me, telling me he was pounding me on my own dining table._ Link’s cock was dripping now inside its cage, he was almost surprised he had anything left inside.

 

His mind returned to the afternoon, the feeling of Bozai on top of him, slamming into his ass with all his weight. He practically willed him to walk through the door - or _any_ man - _they’d say they heard sounds and needed to investigate_. Link moved off the table, and turned and bent over it, fucking himself on the vegetable with his arm strained behind him. But the feeling of something in his hole was too pleasurable to stop, _filling my pussy up_ his mind whispered. The man would walk in and see the horny boy shoving a thick hard carrot up his ass, and know that the boy need a good pounding, tell him his little boy cock was locked in pretty jeweled cage and needed a man. Link’s cock was dripping all over the floor, as he groaned and grunted - mentally willing someone to walk through the door.

 

But no one did. Link fucked himself dry on the vegetable, even slapping his own balls some to see how it felt. He wasn’t sure how long he played with himself, but his arm started to tire from shoving that vegetable into himself, and eventually he stopped, and deciding he needed to pull himself together. Throwing his earlier caution to the wind, Link grabbed the skin filled with wine, and a hearty mushroom skewer and slipped out the front door, and walked around the side of the house completely naked. He threw the carrot into the small copse of trees Bolson had planted, then went and lay down in the grass, munching on his skewer and sipping the wine. He tried to take his mind of his insatiably horny ass, which felt sad and empty now, and tallied the fireproof elixirs he had stowed, and reflected on the various stories he’d heard of the Goron mountain. _There should be several shrines on the path up, good opportunities to test my strength and wit, to get back up to speed._ He had to find a better solution to the infernal heat of the volcanic mountain than just elixirs, though – it could get dangerous if they started to wear off, one could get seriously burned or simply catch fire in the heat.

 

The stars slipped behind the occasional cloud but it was a mild, clear night and Link felt a kind of excitement laying out naked on his own property, the grass was cool and soft but also gently tickled his back. He laughed a little to himself, thinking of how when he'd first got this house off Bolson, he'd been almost too nervous to rub one out in the privacy of his own dwelling. _Now you're shoving half the garden up your ass._ He'd certainly become more comfortable with own physical and sexual pleasure. The home itself was also a new kind of pleasure for Link, something he’d never spent much time thinking about with all of his focus on becoming the princess’s appointed knight. Like his own sexual appetites, he’d never thought about having some place that was his, his own little corner of the world...where he could walk around naked or even wearing clothes like his Gerudo _Vai_ getup. _At least, I think this perverse desire is new territory for me. I've still got vast blank holes in my memory_ … But even in moments of recall, he could sense the emotions connected with each moment, and even in those breif moments he recalled from photos with the princess, sex and desire had not been a part of their relationship. _Maybe I don't want to remember. Bozai was right_ he frowned from the corner of his mouth, _there's something here I need, a pause, a break from the pressure of this duty, this destiny. He takes everything away from me...and I love it._ Link knew he could have fought with Bozai, but he didn’t because he...needed him. _Want...desire...not need._ When he caught himself dozing, Link picked up his leavings and snuck his bare ass inside his house, where he extinguished the candles and planned to catch a few hours of sleep before slipping out with the sunrise.

 

***

 

Link had awoken a little before sunrise by luck, and had donned his Sheikah sneaking suit again to slip out of his own house undetected, figuring the mask and hair sticks would disguise him if he ran into any villagers. _Though I can’t remember if any of them have seen me in this getup before..._ He decided he’d stick to simple broths for breakfast and lunch, and snuck down the mountainside toward the Ginner Wood below the village of Hateno that bordered the road. The mountain sloped down gently here, and there were many thick-trunked trees with dense clusters of diamond shaped leaves that made for a relatively dark wood even on the sunny day. Link stretched his stealth muscles, and used the foliage and ground brush to move through the wood quietly and mostly undetected, seeing how long he could crouch and move in such a position. _Those are muscles I haven’t stretched of late._ His asshole on the other hand, had been stretched and was a bit sore this morning, but he was still horny as he could be - his awkward Voe Ring poking out in the tight clothes.

 

His plan was to spend the morning training and the afternoon prepping supplies and food for his trip up to Goron City, but he’d found the wood had a roving band of bokoblins that turned his training into combat. Most were Blues and there were two Silvers, and a couple of Red's spread about, though he was for some reason hesitant to attack the Red's. _Glad I decided to wait and change into my Gerudo clothes._ Link now jumped out of the way of a Silver that had been charging as the beast swiped at him with a pitchfork it must have stolen from the town or a farm nearby. Link had selected a three bladed Tri-Forked boomerang, deciding the wood would make difficult the use of longer weapons. He twirled away from the rusty tines of the Sliver’s impromptu weapon, slipping to the left he curled the blade around and up, slicing through the beast’s large tattooed shoulder causing it to drop its weapon. It turned on Link, and he couldn't help notice it’s large swinging cock beneath its animal skin clothing, _something I’m all to familiar I with. I wonder if the Silver’s are bigger than..._ _damn!_ The distraction had kept him from seeing a Blue approach with a savage club studded with bone shards, swinging the cudgel down towards his masked face.

 

Link jumped back, parrying the club with a spinning deflection from his boomerang, he spun again whipping the blade across a stubby blue leg and making the pig-faced creature stumble. But the monster brought its long arm around and tried to swipe at his head, he ducked and rolled away, noticing the Silver had regained its weapon behind and to the left. Link rolled into a combat stance, and as he did so he turned fully around, using the force of the motion to propel the boomerang into a twirling throw that embedded it deep within the Blue’s skull. Even as the dead weight dropped to the forest floor, he grabbed its heavy club to deflect the Silver who awkwardly attacked with its uninjured arm - Link's arm protested the weight, so he used both hands to wield the wooden object more nimbly. As the Silver attacked again, seemingly stumbling from its wounds, he deflected the pitchfork up and turned again like a dancer bringing the club down and around back up in a circle into a blow squarely below the beast’s chin, knocking it on it’s back where Link brought the brutal weapon down for a final, savage blow to its head. He found there was anger in him, burning hot as he looked down at the beasts he’d felled; he breathed, and tried to regain control of his senses. He crouched and saw that two red bokoblins had crested a nearby ridge of the wood and saw their devastated comrades below. So far, Link had avoided killing Reds, somehow the weird gentleness the Red had shown him in his capture, and their lower position in the hierarchy of monsters made him almost sad for them. _I’ll have to do it now_. But instead of charging him the Reds turned and ran from the carnage, leaving Link alone to harvest parts from the fallen creatures beside him. _Maybe the Reds always bail if their leaders go down first. I’ll have to investigate that._

 

A breeze swept through the wood, tickling the leaves and wafting the repulsive odor of dead monster over the champion. The challenge of the bokoblins had left Link feeling better about his current strength and agility, even though he wasn’t perfectly recovered from his ordeal he knew he was capable of handling the challenges he needed to in the coming leg of his mission. He decided he needed to find a discrete water source and clean up and get the smell from his hands before changing into his Gerudo disguise and tracking down Bozai’s cabin. And the cold water could temper the uncomfortable arousal he felt when he thought about the Red bokoblin who’d… _helped_ him during his capture...

 

***

 

Link ended up on the bank of Lake Jarrah, not far from where he knew Bozai’s cabin to be, but he chose to wait until the sun began to descend in its afternoon arc to approach that place.  The lake was surrounded by the grey cliffs of the base of Ebon Mountain, and where the field below met the water, the land and lake were studded with dark stones of ruins of Fort Hateno. Nearby, a blackened stone archway and two partly shattered stone pillars jutted up from the water at unnatural angles, looking almost like a partially submerged hand gnarled in pain, _or broken bones protruding from jagged wound._ Link shuddered as they reminded him of the violence that had been wrought on the land, the very violence that loomed over his future, that he rushed so anxiously to face. _But not tonight._ The day was sunny but the waters promised to be frigid, yet Link was afraid to jump in and hit hidden stones beneath the surface. So he stripped and—after braving the gravelly rocks of the beach—slowly, painfully almost, entered the chill lake waters. He gasped as he slowly slipped in past his balls, then again as the water crested his nipples, _one way to take the edge off my horniness._ This was not the pleasant swim he'd hoped it would be, but he wanted to wash the blood and goo and dirt from battle, and the shock of the water brought a certain life back to his limbs. Link swam out to one of the stone pillars that was at such an angle he could climb and lie back on it, the sun having warmed the stone and made it a pleasant spot to rest.

 

Like all the lakes around Hateno, Jarrah was lined to one side with sheer craggy cliffs, but the spots of soft green land gave the landscape a more majestic than intimidating aspect. Link was growing aroused again at the thrill of lying nude in the open, the cool air and warm stone fighting for the attention of his skin, as he thought about strangers coming upon a pretty boy sunning in his Voe Ring. _What would they say if they found you? Would they call you ‘beautiful?’_ Like _he_ did? He kept his eyes open and his senses honed, as he knew there had been moblins in this area before, though they seemed to have gone. _Don't need that kind of trouble again_. He thought even as his cock again strained in its cage, thoughts of heavy monstrous cocks swinging like a pendulum in his head. _Oh goddesses you're a pervert!_ But the thought was not disturbing as it may once have been. No one came upon him, almost to his dismay (but not quite, of course) and at length having watched the sun begin to lower, he peeled himself from his sunning rock and subjected himself again to the absurdly cold waters.

 

He dressed slowly, first pulling on the light purple undergarments Bozai had bought him the previous morning. It was soft, and like the Gerudo undergarments had a thong strap that played across his hole, but the material was not sheer in the same way - it was almost like a lace. _Completely impractical_. He thought sensibly, though they made his heart race, something so dainty was completely unlike him but… he pulled on the pink blousy sirwal pants, decorated with light purple half-moon marks - slowly pulling on the bangles, and chest cover in a similar pink, and the sleeves in sheer fabric. He dressed slowly and deliberately, letting the fabric touch each part of his body, caressing him as he draped himself in the feminine but powerful clothing. He reached behind his neck and clasped the golden circlet that held up the top up, closing his eyes and feeling the weight of the metal and his own hands, wishing they were someone else's, he leaned his cheek against his wrist. Dressing was almost like a transformative process, as he pulled the light, strong fabric over his body he left the hero behind and let the sensual, slutty, desirous _Vai_ boy loose. _Of course, that slutty boy was just sunning himself on pillar naked. Some transformation._ He smiled to himself as he pulled a pink cloth to cover his hair in the back and pulled his hair behind him, then pulled the veil and clasped its thin golden chain over the head cloth.

 

This transformation was complete. He rolled his head on his neck, letting the cloths and clasps settle, feeling his body in the clothes, then tensing muscles and moving in his spear/halberd dance, imaging in the heavy shaft of the blade in his hand but moving his body in a languid style that appeared like a dance. He was conscious of how he enjoyed the feel of the light cloth, the powerful confidence and sexual forthrightness combined - the vulnerability and strength woven in to a single set of clothing and the body they displayed. _Is Bozai the same as me? Was there the strength I see now hidden beneath that fawning creature outside the city walls?_ Link was beginning to see that Bozai was like the finely-honed razor edge of an eightfold blade, lingering beneath a bolt of gauzy Gerudo fabric: there was a kind of softness just a hair’s breadth away from a ~~finely honed~~ power.

 

The sun was lowering further, and Link closed his Sheikah pouch and clasped the slate to his belt, and walked towards Bozai’s cabin.

 

***

 

The cabin was indeed a cabin. Link recognized the circular ring road that had arrow targets on posts from a previous hunt for a korork seed, but he’d largely dismissed the dilapidated cabin behind one of the targets. Of course, there had been moblins abound at the time, but it was not much more to look at for the time that had passed since then.

 

The shack leaned against a great moss-covered boulder that would have been easily mistaken for a Stone Talus, and was primary made of thick logs stacked almost haphazardly with a number of smaller boulders forming the base of the walls. The roof, so to speak, was a great draped cloth that almost formed a tent on top of the structure, which Link noted showed signs of recent work where gaps between logs had been filled with a hardened building material of some kind. _Not quite the quality of a Bolson home…_ Some of the smaller logs tied on- or fit into- gaps between the larger ones looked newer, and Link wandered around to get a better sense of the structure, and found Bozai around back working with large bowl of the grey material Link recognized as plugging the gaps between logs. Bozai looked up, shirtless and bespectacled as he worked, and smiled at the sight of Link in his pink Gerudo _Vai_ clothes. “You've caught me at work!” Link looked from the cabin to the man and raised his eyebrows. Bozai laughed, “maybe not the expensive home of a famous champion, but I like its...character.” He spread some more of the material in layers over a hole in log wall, “should be good enough for a slutty little _Vai_. You look beautiful.” Link blushed, feeling confused at the mixed messages, something on which the other man seemed to thrive.

 

Bozai stood and clapped his hands to get some of the material to fall away, “that should be fine for now, let me wash up and we can visit the pond before the night settles in.” _He always likes to fuck by the water…_ Link followed him around to the front entrance which had a freshly hung door that stood open under a cloth awning cover. The interior was spare but warm and comforting, rugs covered an earthen floor, a wooden bed stood against the wall to the left, and opposite it there was a clearly newly built fireplace that used the large boulder as a backing wall. The fireplace was clearly meant to warm, but also had hooks and was wide enough to cook with. A slim long table pressed against the wall to his right, with a wash basin and dishes and some prep space, and square wooden table with simple chairs completed the space. A window had been built into the far wall and the wall to the left, clearly also new but providing the space with a little light in the afternoon sun which set opposite them. Bozai meticulously washed his hands and arms in the basin, then dried them with a towel nearby. He retrieved a rich light blue shirt from a wooden box beneath the bed frame and dressed as Link watched, leaning by the window at the far end of the cabin. He walked out motioning for Link to follow and they walked together towards the pond. As he exited, Link saw a wooden shield and heavy Knight’s Broadsword leaning in the corner, blood still clung to it's blade.

 

“So, did you stay at the inn? How many men took you last night?” He said with a kind of humor in his voice. Link rolled his eyes so Bozai could see, and said “no, no one _took_ me last night. I stayed in my own house and snuck in after dark.” Bozai snickered at this detail, walking nearer and slipping a hand down the back of Link’s pants to gently cup his ass. “Don’t want anyone knowing you dress like a sissy? That the slutty girl who gropes men at the tavern is really the vaunted hero?” The champion blushed again at his demeaning words, and at his own arousal as he heard them, that hand now squeezing his ass gently. He could feel the Voe Ring pulling down on his balls as his trapped cock swelled in the jewel, Link leaned into Bozai’s grasp as they walked, and reached down with his right hand to trace the outline of the man’s stiffening cock in his light cream colored trousers. “This color really suits you” Bozai said, his hand moved to the small of Link’s back. Link up looked at the taller man, who somehow once again resembled that eager, affectionate creature he’d negotiated with for boots outside of Gerudo. “You seem so different from when I first met you.” Bozai smiled a little as they walked, his face becoming inscrutable, and responded, “am I?”  Link thought back to the man who was so earnest about selling him boots for love, _I suppose he was already manipulating my...needs._ Bozai then said cryptically, “Maybe I am different. Maybe it’s the man you bring out in me - the man you need me to be.”   _What the Farosh does that mean?_ Link had seen that strength and power, that dominant instinct that took over, but had no idea if Bozai had always been that way. _Have_ I _always been_ this _way? Desperate for his demeaning words, his cold dismemberment of my pride, dismissal of my duty?..._ and his thick cock. _Right, that._

 

They walked the grassy earth scattered with trees that bore mushrooms and apples, the land dotted with broken columns, rusted spears left from centuries past battles, and crumbling walls that had seen the torch. Eventually they came to Camphor Pond, which was really just a great crevasse filled with calm blue water, though the water lay some feet down a sheer rock embankment, which would make it difficult to enter the pond for swimming if one wanted. In the middle of the bank nearest to the cabin, a great stone formation split the land like a knife and made for a starling aspect. Bozai sat down with his back against the great stone edifice, his legs splayed open, he mentioned Link to come sit with him. Link did as he was directed, setting himself down between the other’s legs and leaning his back against his chest, feeling the strong arms encircle him. _I'm always surprised at his strength._ He relaxed back into the comfort of the embrace, leaning his head back on Bozai's shoulder. Several layers of clouds hung around above the sheer rock face opposite the men, seeming in no particular hurry to move on. The sun shared their somnolence, only very slowly crawling to its bed and playing a startling display of intense orange and hearty radish pink across the clouds. It was beautiful.

 

Bozai gently reached a hand up and rather awkwardly unclasped the veil, setting it down beside them. Link thought he might kiss him, but instead he felt the hand drift down his navel and gently, firmly, take his balls and Voe Ring in hand. Bozai crossed his ankle over the boy’s and spread Link’s legs wider with his own, and then gently pulled the boy’s swollen caged cock over the top of his pants and panties. He rubbed Link’s flat stomach and chest under his clothes with his free hand while gently squeezing his exposed balls with the other, Link pressed himself back into the man’s body but made no effort to stop him. “You like dressing up in these slutty _Vai_ outfits don’t you, Link?” Using his name almost made the words more powerful and degrading, but Link knew the man was right, he did like them, and so he gently nodded his head. The squeezing become more intense and the pain sharper as he pulled down on the boy’s balls, “why do you like dressing up in those pretty, sexy clothes so much?” He pulled harder now, and the pain curled up beneath Link’s navel and twisted around.

 

“I...I don’t know” the boy said weakly. Bozai let his balls go and then _SLAP_ brought his palm down hard, surprising Link and making him squirm from the pain as he yelled out “AH ah, I just...I like the way they make me feel, the way men look at me when…when I wear them.” The hand rubbed his balls gently now, as Link turned his head and rested it beneath the other’s chin pressing against his body. He was embarrassed to hear himself say this out loud - but he knew that was where the thrill came from, _from being desired._ Bozai spoke low and forcefully “you like it when men look at you, thinking about fucking you? You like looking pretty for them?” Link just nodded, and Bozai slapped his balls again two times, hard. “AHG yes - _yes_ I _like_ when men want to fuck me! I like dressing pretty for them.” He was blushing deeply still, knowing it was true and feeling just a little ashamed.

 

Bozai rubbed his balls again, his cock stiffened against Link’s back. “You’re such a slut - you should be getting fucked more often” _Slap. Slap. SLAP._ Link groaned through clenched teeth, and reached an arm over his head to grasp Bozai’s neck and pull himself closer to the man’s body. “When you leave here, are you going to be a good slut for me, Link? You promise to let men fuck you?” The pain from his balls mingled with a tingling pleasure that tickled his ass, at the thought of getting on his knees for random men across Hyrule dressed in his _Vai_ clothes aroused him. His cock was straining hard on the cage, and Bozai laughed a little. “I’ll do whatever you say, Bozai. I’ll be a slut, I’ll let men fuck me” Link was rambling, realizing he was incredibly horny, his body almost shivering with desire as pleasure intermingled with pressure in his balls - “I wanted to last night, I wanted to get fucked so badly. I keep hoping you would walk through my door” Link was not as embarrassed by the admission. _SLAP SLAP SLAP -_ his balls were in agony, but Link lifted up his hips while pressing back into him, giving Bozai access.

 

Bozai slapped his balls more, eventually Link cried out, his shout echoing over the lake, but he only gripped Bozai tighter and spreads his legs wider. When the man stopped at a last the boy was breathless, sweating slightly, the intense feeling emanating up from his groin, lingering like ripples in water from a thrown stone. Bozai tucked Link’s bejeweled cock back into the light purple panties, tugging gently on the back thong and getting a little moan out of the boy. Link turned and pressed himself against his chest, as the other wrapped him in a tight embrace. “You like giving yourself to me, don’t you?” Link wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and nodded weakly, his breathing still labored but feeling more natural now. “You like when I control you?” Link again nodded into his chest, pulling him tighter. The sky was shifting into a purplish hue, the sun having snuck off during Link’s punishment, but left behind a few rays to color the evening horizon. Bozai whispered now “you like it when I put you in your place, don’t you Link?” Link knew he did, he loved it when the man called him names, stripped him of the duty and titles. “Yes” he said, quietly and softly against his neck, “I love it - I love the way you treat me.” He’d thought it before, but had never said it out loud, and somehow it seemed almost shocking when he did. _I can’t believe I’m saying this._ His ears were hot and red, thankfully hidden beneath the head wrap. But he heard himself say “you’re the only one who let’s me lose control - of everything.” _Everything - he likes me being a horny slut, to give in, to pleasure him, beg him - and it’s so incredibly freeing._ Bozai lowered his head and kissed Link deeply, both men pulling tight against each other and into the kiss - Link wondered if he’d ever felt more peace and contentment than in that moment…

 

***

 

They walked back through the ruins and trees as the light finally dwindled, Bozai explaining he’d removed most of the moblins that hung around the area, but he didn’t stray too far at night. Link was impressed but less surprised than he might have been when he first met the man. _More capable than he comes across._ Link didn’t say much, just listened to his voice as they took the circular road back to the cabin. Once inside, Bozai struck flint and lit several oil lamps to give the cabin a warm glow, and set about putting logs in the fireplace and lighting it, the flames—encouraged by a bit of lamp oil—quickly took and soon the whole room was dancing with the play of the flames as the chill in the air disappeared. Link had been lying on his side on the bed watching the man work, but now the other came over to him and took his hand - Link noticed at some point ( _when?)_ after they’d returned that Bozai had slipped a ring on his finger, and the jewel within sparkled with a pink hue almost the exact same as his Voe Ring. _It_ is _the same_. He walked Link over to the table and leaned the boy back against it, so his ass rested on the edge, then knelt and pulled his slippers off, then pulled Link’s sirwal pants down and he lifted his feet so Bozai could pull them off completely. Now he was naked from his belted waist down but for his purple underwear and golden anklets - and Bozai stood and removed his head wrap, letting his golden hair down.

 

Bozai placed a hand on his shoulder, Link now wearing only his sleeves and top and panties, leaned back against the edge of the table. He took Link’s Voe Ring from his panties, and pressed his ring against the spot on the jeweled device where the tube encasing his cock met the ring that circled his balls and the base of his shaft. There was a small, almost unnoticeable sparkle of light, and the tube separated from the ring at an invisible seam, and Link watched as Bozai slowly removed the tube leaving the ring remaining looking like a plain, reddish pink ring on his cock and balls. Link’s cock hung there, half erect and pale - _I haven’t seen it in so long._ The skin looked dry and normal - as though more than a month in the Voe Ring had left no mark on it. “I suppose the hair will grow back once it’s off” Bozai said, and Link was startled that he’d never realized his blond tuft of pubic hair had disappeared from above his cock. _How in the fires of Lanaryu did I not notice that?!_ Link looked up at Bozai, and their eyes met, Bozai had that little condescending smile on his lips - “are you ready to earn your fucking?” He ran his finger over Link’s lips and the boy just nodded, unable to break away from the man’s stare. Bozai grabbed Link by the hips and turned him around, pressing a hand on his back so he bent over the table, and Bozai’s foot kicked the boy’s legs apart so he was bent over, legs spread and ass out. Bozai rubbed his trouser-bound erection on Link’s ass. And the boy arched his back and looked over his shoulder as he ground his ass back on the man, he looked into his eyes with an animal's desire. “Ohhhhh” he was moaning gently.

 

_SLAP._ The palm came down hard on his ass, “AH!” a high-pitched squeak escaped the boy’s lips. _SLAP._ On the other cheek now, it stung but there was warmth after as he knew there would be - he pressed his ass back and hung his head down, waiting for more. Bozai took his pants off, and kicked them away, Link just stayed bent over until he returned to slapping Link’s ass, _Slap SLAP SLAP_ on one cheek, harder each time, then three more on the other. “Ah - AH!” Link squirmed, the spanking was getting intense. But then he felt him trail his hard cock over the stinging skin and pushed his ass out again, clenching his teeth. Bozai sat down in a chair with a high back next to the table, and pulled Link down over his knee _oh god this is so humiliating - he’s spanking me like bad child._ With his left hand he held the back of Link’s head tightly by the hair, and began to barrage the boy’s ass with slap after slap, making the champion squirm as he was bent over the man’s knee. _SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP._ They just kept coming and Link was yelling out each time now, “AHG NGG OW ow OW” he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He stopped for a moment, Link breathing raggedly as Bozai ran his hand gingerly over the hot tingling skin, bright red with its recent attention. Bozai’s hard cock pressed against Link’s side, and he felt his own raging hardon between the other man’s legs.

 

“Can you take more for me baby?” _More?!_ Link was tight from the pain and the awkwardness of being bent over his knees, it was really hurting now. _Be a good girl_. Link got control of his breathing, “yes, please. I’ll take whatever you give me.” He could _feel_ the other man’s smirk, feel the heat of his condescending stare, and Link’s response only made him hit harder. _SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_ slow and rhythmic, Link couldn’t keep his body from spasming against the attack, but his head was held firm in Bozai’s other hand _SLAP...SLAP...SLAP...SLAP...SLAP_ Link was crying now, tears fell from his eyes, his erection subsiding beneath the pain as he tried not to writhe against the blows.

 

And then they stopped. He pulled the boy up by his hair so his red, beaten ass sat on his lap, Bozai’s hefty cock pressed firmly against his leg - the man held Link against him as the tears wet his face, his breathing was almost sobs. One hand again gently caressed his back and ass, as the other held Link against him – _“shhh_ such a good boy” _Boy now?_ Even Bozai was not keeping things...straight. “Look at your little dick - you really do like it when I put you in your place.” Link’s cock was not small, but Bozai’s made it look that way, and both cocks were fully hard and pulsing now. Link pressed his head into the crux of the other’s neck, feeling warm and letting himself melt into him - the tension of the pain dripping down onto floor as though Bozai’s touch were sloughing it away.  

 

Then Bozai whispered, “Now you can pleasure your man.” Link stood up, almost shaky, and Bozai leaned back in the chair spreading his legs out, the image of his hairy thighs leading up to his big dick almost making the horny boy swoon. Pain just a tingling memory, Link got on his knees between his legs intending to suck his cock but Bozai sharply said “NO. I want you to pleasure me, not yourself, you little cock-hungry slut. Kiss and lick me - all over, show me that you need me and make me feel amazing. Then I’ll let you on my dick.” Link paused, a distant twinge of pride streaking out of nowhere to make him think about this degrading request... _command._ Link just looked at him, and down at his thick cock that stretched almost to his navel…”start with my feet - lick them and make me feel good. Goodness sometimes you’re really a dumb slut.”

 

Link was surprised he had any shame or pride left, but not as surprised that it was quickly gone, and on all fours now he bent his head down and started licking the man’s feet, running his tongue over the top and sides, with one hand he lifted the foot and took a toe into his mouth. _It never would have occurred to me to kiss someone's’ feet…_ Link sucked on the large toe, looking up to see the man looking down at him as he did, commanding. He heard Bozai sigh with pleasure which only made him lick and suck more urgently, running his tongue between the toes, licking the salty flesh, sucking them in his mouth and wrapping his tongue around each toe. “Goddesses what a dirty little girly boy you are - look at you licking my feet and enjoying it” Link could see himself in his head, ass up in the air with the thong strap of his panties playing with his hole, his turgid dick straining in the soft purple panties, his face covered in his own spit as his eyes and slurping lips showed his desire. Link moaned, moving onto the other foot, licking every inch he could with his tongue before sucking each toe into his mouth, looking up at Bozai looking down on him, holding his eyes in their smirking domination. Link was incredibly turned on by that look, the man over him naked below the waist, his beautiful cock hard above his hefty, hairy sack. The boy grasped the calves and ran his hands over his leg, touching every inch as his lips kissed and caressed first the lower leg, then he moved to the upper leg. Link trailed his tongue up the inner thigh, something about its hair making him even hornier, then he turned and kissed the other leg, licking and lapping, his cock almost dripping from the pleasure. _Why is this such a turn on_?! It seemed every touch, every meeting of their flesh, set his body on fire, his whole body like a lithe wire of sensation - his hands roaming the other man’s body.

 

Link turned and stood and pulled Bozai’s shirt over his head, the man left his arms crossed behind his head and leaned back to let the boy work. Link sat on his knee, supporting most of his weight with his own legs, and let his hands roam over Bozai’s chest and abdomen, then leaned in to lick the man’s exposed armpit. “Fuck, you’re a nasty boy” he heard him say under his breath. Link almost laughed to himself thinking _neither of us knows if I’m a girl or a boy!_  It was salty and damp and Link wasn’t even sure why he was doing this but he heard Bozai moan, and closed his eyes and continued. _I’ve licked a mans ass before, his armpits can hardly be worse_.  He licked up the muscles at the bottom of his triceps and down again kissing his chest, then slowly licking the nipple, swirling his tongue around it as Bozai _hummmed_ in pleasure. Link was lost in his worship of the man’s body, forgetting about everything but the sensations, the feel of his hardened nipple beneath his soft tongue, the soft dark hair that led like a map down his abdomen to the straining cock - he wanted to press every part himself against the other, to feel him against his body. Anyone watching would have thought that the champion had nothing in the world he wanted more than to run his tongue over another man’s body as he let out involuntary moans between licks. He kissed down his stomach and abdomen, reveling in the feel of the man’s hair and warm skin on his lips, then began lapping around his crotch, running his tongue in that sensitive spot between the legs and the base of his cock and balls but careful not to touch the cock before he was allowed. He continued to lick lower and lower, the groans of pleasure feeding his fire, his tongue now gently licking the ridge that ran from his balls to the man’s ass, which he couldn’t reach for the chair he sat in.

 

He felt his head being jerked back by the hair, and looked up to see Bozai lean forward, kiss him gruffly, shoving his tongue into the waiting boy’s mouth and Link opened himself to him, the kiss and sensations sending him nearly over some edge. He pulled back, still gripping the boy by the hair, and looked him in the eye as Link sat with his legs beneath him. “You want to lick my ass don’t you?” Link did, he was surprised to find, but couldn’t bring himself to say it. He let Link’s hair go, “say it.” Link hung his head breathing - trying to find some way of saying it that wasn’t so degrading and embarrassing. He felt Bozai’s foot press down on his balls, and he let out a groan and grabbed the leg for support. Bozai leaned down and whispered to him “so stubborn with your pride - but you have no pride in my house, not when you’re my girl.” Link looked up at him, almost panting as he breathed, his body so aroused he could hardly process all of his feelings. “When you’re with me, all you are - is mine.”

 

Link held his eyes, and said “please let me lick your ass Bozai.” He blushed and felt stupid saying it - but he knew he was meant to – and to have even this last little part of him crumble beneath the other man’s presence. Bozai shoved the boy so he fell back onto a rug near the fire, then he stood and walked over to stir it and place more wood on, his body looking incredible to Link in the firelight. The boy was prepared to crawl over to him, but instead he came and stood over his girl, lowering himself onto his knees on either side of him and leaning back so his ass almost sat right on Link’s face. “Go on hero - you know you want to.” Link didn’t hesitate. His tongue and mouth were tired, his jaw sore from sticking his tongues out so much, but he couldn’t help it, he brought his hands up to grasp the hairy thighs he leaned his head into the man’s ass and lapped at his hole. It was acrid and sharp but clean ( _thank the goddesses, not even_ I _could do_ that) and he heard his man moaning and found new energy to strain his tongue and swirl it around the hole, burying his face between his asscheeks. Bozai started grinding back on him, and reached back to grab the back of Link’s head and shove him deeper into his ass. “You’re a nasty slut Link - men are going to love using you all over Hyrule. Goddesses, you love worshiping a man’s ass don’t you, sissy boy?” Link moaned in reply, thankful for the hand pushing his head into the ass as his neck was sore, but he couldn’t stop himself now, he was even mewling in his desire as he came up for breath, then went back to licking and twirling, then trying to push his tongue deeper.

 

Bozai suddenly let him go and his head fell back on the rug as the man stood halfway up and turned, placing his knees on either side of his head now, he lowered his balls into his mouth. He held Link’s eyes still as the boy licked and kissed his balls all over, letting them fall on his face _another man’s balls just resting on your face_ \- _once you would have fought this with all your strength._ Not now, not here, not in his house. Link brought his hands up again to caress the powerful thighs as he tried to dampen his fervor and savor the feel of his balls on his face — _am I really thinking this?!_ — he was, taking one slowly in his mouth and swirling it, carefully guarding his teeth as he worshiped the man’s balls. Bozai gripped his hair and pulled his head onto his testicles which only made some part of Link more horny and another moan wiggled out from his mouth, now filled with both balls. He was losing himself in this, and he loved it.

 

Bozai stood, pulling Link’s head up and forward so the boy had to get on his knees in front of him. With his free hand Bozai guided his cock to Link’s lips which parted eagerly and his tongue ( _so tired - I never knew my tongue and jaw could feel so sore)_ lapped out at the fat head of his cock. Link had his hands on the man’s thighs and started working his sore jaw wrapping his lips over his teeth and around the shaft, and running his tongue on the underside, he hungrily bobbed his head on the cock - he had been waiting for this all day. He tried to slow himself, to take into account all of the sensations, the smell of his crotch, the gentle pulsing of his fully erect cock, the taste of the clear liquid that leaked out on his tongue. _I’ve wanted this so much._ It was hard for him to understand his own frenzy. But it felt so good in his mouth, he loved the feel of the warm pulsing skin, _deeper_ he tried to push further and gagged... his mouth was tired. But the man gripped his head and pressed down into his throat, mercilessly ignoring the spasmodic response, he humped his hips and shoved his cock down Link’s throat. Link tried to concentrate, and again looked into his man’s eyes as he focused on relaxing his reflex and swallowing the fat cock – they looked at each other as his hips plunged his shaft deep down and buried the boy’s nose in his pubic hair. Link focused his muscles, looking in Bozai’s eyes and seeing he was _proud?_ Link controlled his body and tightened his throat to try and massage the thick dick buried in it, he couldn't breath and could see shapes or electricity at the corner of his vision but didn’t even think or care about it.

 

Finally, he was released and fell back, gasping for air, already crawling back towards the cock even though his jaw felt like it might fall off. But Bozai grabbed him and pulled him to his feet by his hair - the boy yelped as he leapt to his feet, and then was in a kiss, his boyish erection rubbing against the thick shaft of his man. He practically fell into him, Link ran his hands over his back kissing him passionately despite his sore jaw. The other man’s hands grabbed his ass and squeezed making him moan, then he felt the fingers slip beneath his thong and play with his asshole.

 

Somehow Link had a thought amidst his passionate kiss, and pulled back and said “wait.”

 

He left Bozai standing erect in front of the fireplace, and went to his Sheikah storage pouch and retrieved his bottle of Chuu jelly mixed with erotic elixir, and returned. “What’s this?” Link was a little embarrassed, but explained “it’s…like that stuff you used on me when we met - that makes you feel hot and excited, but it's’ mixed with Chuu jelly to make...entry...back there...smoother…” he was fumbling for words. Bozai took the bottle, and smirked, “you’ve got a little bag of slutty tricks huh?” Link blushed, but Bozai dropped it to the rug beneath them and pulled the boy forcefully to him, pressing them together as he pressed his dry fingers against the other’s asshole. “Why should I be so concerned about your pleasure? You’re _my_ girl, remember?” His fingers pressed harder, but Link pressed his ass back on them, his ass twitching with desire, his hands were trapped against the man’s chest. “Please” he heard himself say, “you’re so big…” Bozai brought his fingers up and put them on Link’s lips, who understood and sucked them into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them. Their eyes locked as Bozai lowered his wet fingers to probe the desperately horny boy’s hole. “You mean, you want my cock in you again?” One finger was in, and Link wiggled his ass moaning—Link wasn’t thinking—he couldn’t think with that sensation, he’d wanted so badly to feel it and now his hips pumped his ass back on the invading fingers. “Yes, please, yes, I need you. Fuck me please, please fuck me” he looked into the man’s eyes but his own were glazed over with a thick layer of desire.

 

Bozai just smirked down at him, “maybe I should have gotten you a room at the Inn after all - let the men know there was a _Vai_ boy slut and let the lonely ones wander up and fuck you. Get you all the cock you need. You like men using your little sissy boy hole?” Link moaned, he almost collapsed against him - the idea of a room full of men using his ass and mouth almost made him cum. “You’d probably like that wouldn’t you?” Link was grinding back now on two fingers moaning with each thrust, “ahhhh. Mmmmm yes, I’d like it mmmmm all those men using me  - fuck it feels so good, please, please…” he was nigh incoherent, his face buried in the man’s shoulder. Bozai whispered now, “my cock isn’t enough for you, huh?” Link shook from his sexual stupor, alarmed at the very idea.

 

“No! No please, I love your cock - you’re incredible. Please...there’s no one else - just you please” he looked into his eyes pleading now _what the Farosh am I saying?!_ But that little bit of rationality was drained out by his obsequious pleading - “please- nobody...nobody does it better. I can’t...you...please…”

 

He collapsed again against him moaning as the fingers worked his hole. At some point both hands came to hold the boy firmly to his body, Link was exhausted, but sorted through is thoughts to find some words. “I need you.” Those were the words he had wanted to say, but again found himself surprised at how profound they sounded. He turned Link around, so the boy’s ass was pressed back against his straining groin, and wrapped him in his arms and leaned in to kiss him over his shoulder. Link was melting back again, pressing against his body as his whole being fell open and into the kiss and his embrace. _This is peace._ Whatever it was, it was something he’d never felt.

 

Bozai slowly sank to his knees on the rug, a paisley mix of blues and reds, and pulled the champion down in front of him. He gently pushed Link forward so he fell to his hand and knees, and the slutty hero instinctively arched his back and pushed his ass back to grind against the thick heavy shaft. Bozai smiled as Link moaned in anticipation, and the man picked up the bottle of erotic jelly he’d dropped and opened it, slathering some on his cock before rubbing it on Link’s ass. The warming tingling spread through his body as jelly-slathered fingers pushed in his ass - “not bad” was all Bozai said - but Link was gasping as he pushed back, his head getting foggy with warm pleasurable electricity. “Uuunnngggghhh” a deep and primordial groan emanated from his lips but he wasn’t even conscious of it as his world was now consumed only with the flesh and the hard thick shaft and his desperately tingling asshole. Link leaned up and back, reaching behind him he grasped Bozai’s cock and pressed it against his hole, slowly gyrating back on the thick head. More noises were slipping out, but all he was concentrating on was getting that cock where it needed to be. Slowly, with each movement of his hips he pushed it in further, that strange pressure-pain-pleasure mix crawled up his spine as his ass slowly stretched. His mouth hung open stupidly as he looked over his shoulder, he let go of the cock now and held the man’s flank, letting his hips do the work of —

 

“AGCH” he let out a cry of pain as the head pushed in. He sucked air in through his teeth, trying to relax, but Bozai pushed him forward back onto his hand and knees. His strong hands gripped Link’s waist as he pushed in, “aahhhhhhghnnng” Link was stretching so quickly now but still pushing himself back. “Your so tight. You feel fucking amazing.” Link just moaned, blocking out the pain and trying to get more cock inside him, rocking back on his knees. Soon both were rocking together, moaning, each inch of hot flesh that slipped by his sore ass made him moan and cry out. “Oh goddesses - your...you’re...oh….fuck. Fuck me. Please” Link pushed back with his hands, finally taking all of the man’s big cock into his hole, and now Bozai began to fuck him like a ragdoll, slamming into the boy’s ass with eager alacrity, pulling him bodily back onto his shaft with every thrust. “Fuck! You hot little slut - your hole feels good - fuck yes, Farosh you know how to make men feel good - yeah squeeze down on that big cock, slut boy.” Neither of them was terribly aware of their words or actions, the erotic tincture in the jelly making each of them lightheaded and high on their own arousal. Bozai leaned over him now pounding him from on top while pulling Link tight against him. Neither of them thought anything about Link’s painfully straining erection, slapping against the boy’s own belly and leaking cum like it did when the Voe Ring had contained it. Link was lost in the powerfully full feeling he got every time the big cock sank into him, pressing that erotic spot deep inside him and putting a weird pressure on his gut. He couldn’t think. Didn’t.

 

Bozai leaned back now and brought Link back up with him, both still on their knees and his cock firmly ensconced in the hot ass of his fucktoy. Link began pumping his hips back, fucking himself wildly, gripping the other man and pulling himself onto his cock. They kissed, sort of, each was moaning in pleasure as they kissed, mouths open and tongues cavorting with each other. Link squeezed his ass as he fucked the big cock deep into him, the push and pull on the rim of his hole generating electricity that shot through his body as Bozai let him fuck himself on his shaft. _This is too much, it feels so good - it feels so incredible. I'm just going…_ “oh godddses yes, fuck yesyesyes” he said aloud - and he felt the pressure building but was still surprised when his body bucked and shook as he came.

 

The orgasm was intense, he'd not even touched his cock but began shooting thick ropes of white cum “ahhhhhhhh” his cock was jerking with each load that shot out. Link’s entire body shook and shivered, his mind was centered in the incredible pleasure he felt from the man's cock in him - and bubbling out of his own dick as Bozai started pumping into his ass.

 

“All you need to come is a man inside you, huh slut?” Link was too dazed to think up something to say other than - “you...need you”. Bozai fell forward, shoving Link on his belly and into his own spent orgasm - the cum rubbing into his abdomen and chest. He began to pump hard into his boy, Link came out of his daze as the fucking was now not as pleasurable that he'd come - the big cock pushed hard and deep into him, uncomfortably. But he wanted him to come inside him, even as it started to hurt because he was fucking the champion so forcefully. Still his hips met the thrusts, he concentrated on the shaft piling into him, trying to squeeze down on it, both were moaning, and Link was desperate for his man to cum, to orgasm deep inside his ass. He was still powerfully aroused - feeling every inch of the man who lay on top of him, sweat and skin stuck together, Link’s own cock still half erect beneath him pounding into the rug as Bozai fucked him - every thrust powerful, incredible, making it hard to breathe. “fuck - FUCK - AHHHHhhhh” his pumping quickened, Link was whining and moaning in anticipation of Bozai coming inside him. The man’s big cock sunk deep into him, and Link felt his cock throb as it pumped his load deep into his boy’s ass, and he squirmed back and tried to milk his cock by tightening his asshole on it. He felt the other man’s heavy balls resting on his own, having taken every inch of his shaft up his ass as they drained into him, luxuriating in the feel of his body on top of him and each pulsing vein that stretched his hungry asshole.

 

Link was not sure how long they lay there on the rug in front of the fireplace, he was aware of every point where their bodies touched, Bozai’s cheek resting on his as they both breathed heavily - each breath moving their bodies together. Link felt the cock in his ass slowly soften, but not entirely, and he wished it could just stay inside him. But finally Bozai pushed himself up from the boy, pulling his cock out and Link made a disappointed sound, making the man laugh. Link rolled over on his back, and watched as Bozai washed his hands in the basin and then retrieved a stone pail with a handle and placed it on a hook near the fire. “Water for washing up” he said simply, looking down at Link, who alternated between looking up at him and down at his own body - his cock seemed strange to him lying limp against his belly.

 

“Nobody does it better, huh?” Bozai said as he moved a stone in the floor, and removed two whole chicken legs that had been stored with chilly shrooms to keep them fresh. Link smiled at him as he stretched, running hand through his blond hair and pulled himself up and tried to shake off the glow of the sex. Bozai moved to his chair and pulled on a pair of trousers as Link stood, running his fingers along his abdomen that was sticky with cum - Bozai walked over to him, his hand found the small of the boy’s back as he kissed his head. Then he went to the chicken he’d retrieved and started to rub the skin with rock salt, honey, and goat butter. Link took the opportunity to slip outside and let gravity take care of the load of cum inside him, but the night was cool and he did not linger outside as he was still completely naked.  When he returned Bozai had set the stone pail of warm water on the table with a cloth that Link used to wash himself off - wiping the jelly and cum lazily from his body. He took off his Gerudo _Vai_ top and sleeves, and removed the jeweled ring that still was round his cock and placed it next to the jeweled tube, then found his panties and pulled them on. Bozai, now tending to the chicken that was grilling by the fireplace, smiled as he watched Link put on his dainty panties and the delicate looking fabric of the sirwal pants. He walked over and sat on the rug, feeling lazy and content, and watched as Bozai prepared their dinner.

 

Bozai brought him some of that cool, effervescent red wine he’d served him on their first date ( _ha, I guess it was a date?_ ) _,_ and served them a meal of rice with a brown sauce and grilled chicken, it was simple but very tasty. Link gently leaned against the other man, and they spoke quietly about where he would be traveling the next day, heading north toward Mount Lanaryu and the Goron city. After their dinner Bozai took the plates and used the still warm water to wipe them down, discarding the leavings outside as Link lay on his side in front of the fire, trying to feel the rug for where he’d come all over it. Bozai came and lay behind him on the rug, draping his arm over the boy and pulling him close so his chest pressed against Link’s back, and they lay together in companionable silence as the fire burned down. Link wanted to kiss him, and turned his head, regarding the other man’s face ( _he does look handsome_ ) before bringing their lips together. A kind of urgency slipped inside their laziness, Link found himself grinding back against Bozai who again had a firm erection again.

 

Their pants came off, and Bozai at some point retrieved a vial of his erotic elixir and applied a bit to Link’s lips, and as they kissed both became warm, sensual and slightly lightheaded. The Chuu jelly found its way into Link’s hand and he massaged it on Bozai’s cock, before he pulled the strap of his panties to the side and slowly worked his cock inside. They fucked slowly, lying together in front of the fire that was now mostly smoldering embers, Bozai took his time and gently moved himself in and out of Link’s hole. The boy wrapped his arm around the man’s neck, and they kissed deeply, Link gasping as the thick cock filled him. _Everything feels nice and fuzzy_ the silly though made Link smile, but he knew there was no sedative at play here. Neither of them paid any attention to Link’s erection, even after Bozai began to quicken his thrusts all Link could think about was the man coming inside him. When he did, pushing deep as he pulled Link’s hips back onto him - filling him with cock and cum, both moaned and kissed…but Link never moved a hand to touch his own erection.

 

Again they lay together after, Link was sleepy and dozed in Bozai’s arms as the man’s cock softened inside him again. The man stood, but Link was only half awake and made a small sound of protest before lying his head back on his arm and closing his eyes. Bozai returned with a warm cloth and wiped his boy down, then, placed his arms beneath his knees and back, he lifted and carried him to the bed.  Link cracked an eye as he was laid on the bed, murmuring “I was a good girl” and smiling sleepily as he closed his eyes. The naked Bozai bent down and kissed him, “you were a very good boy.” Link was confused in a distant hazy way, but not so much that sleep was kept at bay. He was last aware of the warm body of his man pressed against his back as the cool air slipped back into the cabin and the night settled in around them.

 

***

 

Link surprisingly woke later than Bozai, who had left the half-disheveled cabin already when Link struggled from bed. _Ow, my ass is sore in so many different ways._ In the slim blue morning light that filtered through the dirty window panes, Link smiled to himself. The soreness brought back memories of the previous day that made his cock stir, and he looked down at its half hard shaft, it looked so strange free of its pink jeweled confines for the first time in a long time. _I'd almost forgotten what my hardon looked like._ The thought only made him harder, and he sat on the bed side and lazily stroked it with a soft grip. But then he stopped and looked up at the table, where the ring that had hugged the base of his balls and cock lay separate from the enchanted tube that had housed his cock. He frowned to himself. _I’ve got what I came here for, it's time to move on._

 

_***_

 

Dressed in his blue champion’s tunic and white-beige Hylian pants, Link pulled on his leather boots - the sun had risen higher now and the light filled the dark wood of the room more fully, casting away the shadowy doubts that lingered in the corners. Link stood, attached his slate, and walked to the open entrance way. Bozai was outside, placing a medium sized stone over a gap in the base of the house, using the kind of mud like stuff Link knew was much more sturdy than it looked when it dried to fix it in place. He seemed at ease with his task, clearly knowing what he was about. After a moment he looked up at Link standing in the door, and laughed, turning back to his task. “Ha, that's a strange sight, a girl dressed in a warriors clothes!”

 

Link smiled and lowered his gaze, amused by the other man's witty reversal, but also blushing at his demeaning tone. _Even now he degrades you._ It made his cock stir in his trousers...it didn't help that Link wore the light Gerudo _Vai_ undergarments. _More comfortable for travel_ he had told himself sensibly when he'd put them on. Bozai completed the placement of the stone, and stood up, retrieving the spectacles he wore and placing them on his nose, leaving a bit dirt on his cheek. He walked right up to Link, and stood a few inches away with one hand placed on his hip and a strange smile gracing his lips. Link reached up and removed the dirt from his cheek, and Bozai somehow managed to smirk with his eyes - _was that a test?_ He wondered. Wasn't everything? “So, off to save the world, champion?” Link just offered a curt nod “yes”, but couldn't meet his eyes. It seemed weird to say “thank you for a nice time” for everything the man had done to him, so Link just stood there as the taller man looked down at him. Bozai grabbed Link's ass with one hand and squeezed it, smirking a little as the boy instinctively pushed himself into the other’s body. He let go and walked into the cabin, “still look beautiful, even in the wrong clothes” he threw back over his shoulder.

 

He watched Bozai walk to the water basin and froze. _I suppose I may not see him again, for a while surely._ Somewhere else in his mind he responded, _Isn't that what you came here for?_ He noticed Bozai still had the ring on his finger he'd used to release the Gerudo jewelry from the boy’s cock. Watching Bozai wash, Link decided he was deeply attracted to him - and though he knew he'd take other lovers on his journey, now he knew so much about his own pleasure, _mostly pleasing other men -_ there was a twinge within him as he watched the other man. He just stood in the doorway, looking at the unattached Voe Ring on the table, listening to the sound of his own breathing. _Now it's all on me again, the world, the fate of the princess, I'm a champion and the world needs me to be a champion._ He was his own master again, he was free. _Unmoored._ Bozai had dried his hands on a cloth wand walked slowly in Link’s direction, his ever present stern gaze fixed on the boy. “What do you want, hero?” His hand picked up the ring and tube on the table, and Link finally looked up to meet his eyes. His face was stern but a slight curl of a smile teased the corner of Bozai’s lips, his eyes held Link fast, more than any ice Chuu ever had, and he slowly approached.

 

Link’s breathing was faster now. Bozai stood in front of him, the pieces of the jewel sitting in his raised palm between them, glittering brilliantly in the late morning light. _It's really quite beautiful._ Link thought. Bozai closed his hand, and with his other he turned Link and shoved him against the door jamb, shoving himself bodily up behind the Hylian champion, his arm was tight across Link's chest, his hard cock rubbed the boys ass through their trousers. Link moaned involuntarily, pressing every part of himself back against the man’s body, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Bozai's shoulder. He whispered in Link’s ear “be a good girl and tell me what you want.” _I need this so bad._

 

“Please” Link practically moaned, eyes closed. Bozai grabbed his hair forcefully (“ah!”) and turned Link’s face to look him in the eyes. “‘Please’ is all I seem to hear from you” he derided, grinding into Link’s thonged ass, “tell me what you want.”

 

Link found a strength ( _is that what it is?_ ) and looked the man in the eyes. “Please, put it back on. Let me be your girl, be your bitc-” Bozai forcefully kissed him still gripping his hair, and Link surrendered. Then he let the boy go, and unfastened the front of Link's pants pulling them down around his thighs. Link blushed at his frilly underwear straining with his erection, and Bozai let out a bark of a laugh. “Goddesses your such slutty girl” he said as he reached around and grabbed Link's cock and first forced his balls through the ring, then somehow shoved Link's erection through so it rested at the base of his genitals. Link was surprised it was not only smooth but frictionless, and didn't grip his sweaty skin as it went on. “You have to go and do your mission, your duty” Bozai said in his ear as he gripped his balls, squeezing and pulling them.

 

“Yes” Link said simply, almost frustrated. “But you're going to know whose girl you are, aren't you?” He was slipping the tube over Link's shaft, and he had to push painfully to get it to compress enough to meet the ring. Link had his hand up around the man's neck, “I'm yours. I'm your girl” he said breathlessly, the pink stone in the ring on Bozai's hand sparkled, and there was an audible _SNAP_ and then the two pieces were one, and Link knew they were bound to his body by enchantment too. _Yes._

 

Link was grinding back on the erection hard now as Bozai held his freshly bejeweled cock and balls in his hand, pulling and squeezing as though to test its security. “I should have known you were too much of a slut for a goodbye kiss” Link just mewled in horny desire, the thong strap on his ass tickling his hole. Bozai pulled his pants down enough for his hard cock to spring free, and he rubbed the clear liquid at the tip over the boy’s wiggling ass. “Get it wet.”

 

Link turned and sank to his knees at the same time, resting his back on the door jamb behind him he eagerly took the man’s cock into his mouth - his jaw muscles still sore from all his tongue work yesterday. He looked up at Bozai as he wrapped his lips around his cock, salivating on the thick shaft that was warm and musty from the morning’s work. Bozai pressed Link’s head back against the door frame with his hips, slowly pushing his cock down Link’s throat - the boy relaxing his throat and never breaking eye-contact. His throat was sore but he still tried to contract it, moving his tongue on the underside of the man’s cock. Bozai pulled back out and Link inhaled, he pulled Link up again and shoved him against the doorframe - Link pushing his ass back on the thick dick slimy with his spit. The man pulled his panties down and spat on his hole, and the two ground together, Link reaching back and guiding the cock to his hole. He pushed back too quickly and cried out in pain as the thick cock speared his hole, he gripped the wooden door and sucked air through his teeth as Bozai pushed into him despite the pain.

 

Link started pushing back, gyrating his hips against the other man, trying to get it deeper in him as he moaned loudly, “ohhhh fuck”. _Goddesses this feels so good_ he was humping himself back on Bozai, who leaned over him. “When I travel back to Gerudo” he whispered in Link’s ear as the boy fucked himself on the man's big cock, “I'm going to tell men at each place I stop about the boy whore whose cock is trapped in a jewel and dresses is _vai_ clothes.” Link grabbed the man’s thigh, breathing raggedly, trying to pull Bozai deeper into his hole. “In every town” the man continued “there will be horny men wanting to fuck you. We don't want you getting lonely on your quest.” Bozai was humping his hips into him now, his low-hanging balls slapping against Link’s as they strained from the pull of his Voe Ring.

 

“Oh, yes” Link moaned, the idea was so dirty it was turning him on even more. “Goddesses it's so good, oh fuck...ungh” he was incoherently babbling now. “You’ll have men who will make you feel good everywhere you go slut - fill your little pussy up!” Bozai was pounding into him now, and Link arched his back to try and take every inch as the thick shaft slammed into him. He just moaned, the warm full sensation of the man’s cock filling his mind. At last Bozai grunted and plunged into the boy, spilling his cum inside him. They breathed, restless crickets chirped, the sun continued to rise.

 

***

They stood in the doorway, looking onto the loop road and the grass that was still in the warm sun, breathing heavily. Finally, he leaned back and pulled his cock out Link, who turned around and leaned against the opposite side of the door jamb with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. They regarded each other silently, half dressed from sex. Link finally said, “you're going back to Gerudo?”

 

“I can't stay away from the beautiful, strong women there for too long.” Link felt a weird pang of jealousy, that must have showed in his face. Bozai leaned forward and grabbed Link’s balls, and pulled, “don't worry your still my girl” he kissed him, almost gently. When their lips parted, Link asked sheepishly “you're not really going to tell people in other towns about me...right. I can't have everyone thinking the champion is a…”

 

“Slut? Who said I'd say anything about a champion? I said a slutty boy in in _vai_ clothes. No one would think to make any connection to you - unless you go around telling them what a horny little girl you are.” Link blushed at the idea, but it still aroused him. The man let go of his balls leaned in and kissed him again, and then put something in his hand. A **small key** ( _midi_ duh duh da DUH) was in his palm. “If you're ever around and I'm in Gerudo or somewhere, this will let you in. I know you have a place, but if that slutty Gerudo girl needs somewhere to go...” Bozai then slapped him in the ass. “Get going, champion. You've got a duty to fulfill.” He walked back outside to continue working on the cabin, pulling his pants up as he walked.

 

Link slowly pulled himself back together, and said goodbye and left the little shack. As he walked along the grass towards the trail, he heard Bozai call after him “And don't let too many Goron’s fuck you, I don't want you walking bow-legged when I see you next!” Link laughed - _I guess that's his way of saying I'll see you again._ And then he started wondering what a Goron’s cock was like…

 

As he walked away from the village and the cabin, _and him_ , Link found he was happy, despite everything that had happened, and the great looming task before him. He had found something more - a kind of balance. He was not a champion or some filthy slut - he was both: he could be both undefeatable and vulnerable, unconquerable and utterly submissive. There was a new humility in this balance. His first crass rejection of Bozai had been out of hand, he had felt he was too beautiful ( _yes, even that_ ) and too powerful, too important. He recognized this same lack of humility in the fallen champions now bound the to the Divine Beasts of the realm - Revali’s haughty self-possession, the disdainful Urbosa...only the healer with whom he’d been close was really less arrogant. That indifference was gone from Link - for after all he knew now, deep down there was little that was beneath him - he could just as easily be the lowest of the low creatures, and _enjoy_ that. _And the goddesses know, I will_! _What_ is _a Goron cock like anyway?_ He smiled as he walked toward the distant glowing peak of Mount Lanaryu.

 

***

   

_And so, among lusty travelers and stable boys, rumors did spread of blond_ vai _boy, traveling the countryside, whose cock was kept in a weird magical contraption - but who was the best fuck in Hyrule. Some claimed to have met him, others heard tell from a bespectacled traveler. No one, of course, made the connection to the powerful Champion who seemed to follow the boy’s patterns. No one made such connections even if they knew where the Vai boy went, for the idea that there was any connection to Link, the Hylian champion would have been unbelievable…_

 

***

 

FIN?

 

Thanks for reading! Please leave some feedback and let me know if you liked it! I might write some more stories down the line in the same “universe”. Or different.


End file.
